


李斯-嬴政｜《焚心》

by houmajing



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Painful Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houmajing/pseuds/houmajing
Summary: 本章cp为嬴稷/白起，斜线有意义。不喜可直接跳过，对剧情无影响。





	1. Chapter 1

序言一•青棘

不周山旁，是一片郁郁葱葱的紫竹林。严重触犯天条、大逆不道的神界之人，会被打入其中，受万根利竹穿刺身体之极刑。被惩以这般极刑之人，自天界有历史以来，还只有一个。  
那是一条巨龙，蜿蜒的龙身被茂密的竹叶掩映着，在林中若隐若现。一根根笔直的竹穿透庞大的龙身，继续残忍地向上伸展着修长的枝干。鲜红的血自伤口中不断地溢出，流过金色的鳞甲，落在早已浸成暗红的土地中，珍贵的龙血化为紫竹生长的养料。连最简单的呼吸都会带来难以想象的痛苦。空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，遮盖了竹的清香。  
“应龙政，带领龙族叛军发动叛乱，反抗天庭，重伤先帝，杀死先帝太子尤，罪大恶极。今天帝降旨，夺其帝君封号，剜去应龙翼，打入紫竹林受万年极刑。”  
犹记得那日他跪在大殿之上，听着仙官宣读那人的旨意，心中却是欣喜的，欣喜那人终于得以坐上天帝的位置。他没有半点后悔——自他以应龙帝君之名发动叛乱的那一刻起，便知道，不论这场战争是胜了还是败了，他都会落得这样的结局。  
被剜去龙翼留下的伤口血流不止，但他并不在意。他抬眼想看看那人，却只看到了一个远去的背影。到了最后，你都还是对我不屑一顾，即使我为你做了如此之多。  
紫竹林内万年的刑期，他始终没有等到那人来看望自己。他甚至盼望着刑期不要那么快结束，说不定那人，明日便会来告诉自己，他爱上了自己。  
可这一天还是来了。明天，他的刑期便满，即将离开这紫竹林，离开那人生活着的天界，回到那片孤独的海。  
金色的巨龙突然开口，不知是在讲与谁听。  
“我千载苦修，终成应龙……为神界征战，军功显赫……听封应龙帝君……放眼三界六道，万物皆不为我放在眼内。可却……让我遇到了你……自轻自贱……放下身段百般……讨好……万般付出，终是落得这般下场……”  
每讲一句话，空气中的血腥就重上一分。剧烈的痛处让他连声音都是颤抖的，可即使这样，巨龙依然在不停地说着。  
“一切……的一切，皆是我咎由自取……明知你对我的付出感到厌烦，我却执意……要将这爱强加于你。也难怪你不领我情，反恨我入骨。”  
“万年将至，我刑期将满……对你的爱慕……却不曾减少半分，只怕从这里出了去，又要……惹你厌烦。”  
“罢了……罢了，我这便……予你……自由……”  
说着，紫竹林突然燃起了大火。火势熊熊，映得天地间一片赤红，连空气都变得炽热。金色的火苗蹿得极高，仿佛要把碧蓝的穹顶也一块点燃。  
身着重甲的天将突然冲入大殿，向正在翻阅奏折的天帝单膝跪下，抱拳道：  
“禀天帝陛下，紫竹林重囚应龙政突然自焚内丹，尸骨无存，连紫竹林也一并化为了灰烬！”  
端坐高处、手握朱笔的人不禁动作一顿，抬眼看向殿中跪着的人，似是在思考那话语的真实性。随后，那人垂手放下笔，起身对那天将说：“去看看。”  
不周山旁如今只余下一片荒芜，原本茂密的竹林什么都没有剩下，空气中倒是残留了一丝热度和火焰余烬的味道，仿佛是为了证明不久之前曾发生的一切。  
仿佛有一个绝望的叹息般的声音幽幽传来：“斯……你自由了……”  
天帝斯似乎是听到了。他看着眼前荒芜的赤色土地，嘴角不禁泛起苦涩的笑。“你终于是放手了……我知我对你不起……可我真的不爱你……政……”  
对不起，纵使你因我失去了一切，我也无法爱上你，无法给你，你想要的一切。

-序言一•青棘-

序言二•水沉

人间。一尾小舟泛泛飘荡，随着波澜不住地起伏。  
敖渲坐在船舱内，愣愣地望着眼前煮着的茶，也不知正想着什么，连茶已经滚开了也没注意。  
方才走进船舱的敖钰看到这一幕，赶忙上前救下显然已经煮过了头的茶，放在桌上。顺手将发呆的爱人揽入怀中，“渲，在想什么呢？”  
被拥入温暖怀抱的人终于回神，极自然地往那胸膛再靠紧一些。敖渲抬眼，看向上方那双温柔注视自己的眸子。“钰，我在想帝君大人的事……”  
敖钰一听便明白了。几日前，天界传来消息，说是即将刑满的应龙帝君突然于紫竹林内自焚内丹，尸骨无存。  
两人乍一听这消息，竟是不知该如何反应。应龙帝君苦恋先帝二公子，即如今的天帝斯，不顾一切发动战争也只是为了让身为二公子的斯能够登上帝位，最终于天帝斯刚刚即位之时被下旨处以极刑。此事是当年神界之人皆知晓的。当时，有为应龙帝君的自轻自贱、为了所爱之人不择手段而唏嘘不已的，也有因天帝斯的无情而为应龙帝君抱不平的。如今万年过去，那两人终是迎来了这不知是喜是悲的结局。  
敖渲靠在爱人的怀里，叹息道：“帝君大人他，终于还是放弃了。”  
敖钰知道爱人自听到这消息以来一直为此事伤心，抬手安抚似的轻抚怀中之人的肩头。“帝君大人爱得如此痛苦，如今这般选择，想来也是一种解脱。”  
“帝君大人不惜一切地爱着天帝，可天帝却不爱他。一个爱得痛苦，一个被爱得痛苦，帝君大人自绝性命，终于是结束了这一切。”  
“渲，帝君他借着我们两人的事情才发起的叛乱，你可曾因此怨过他？”敖钰不禁想起当初，应龙帝君借着先帝给自己下毒、逼迫敖渲出嫁魔界之事，以先帝欺压龙族为由起兵造反。若没有自己中毒，又怎会有那场生灵涂炭的战争。  
敖渲自然也想起了当年的事。“起初自然是怨的，可把你救活的，将我们送来人界、远离了那场战争的，都是他。爱本就自私，更何况是他那般爱得连自己都不顾了，又哪会再去顾其他的。”  
“心寄于人，何错之有？如今我们逍遥人间，这般幸福，帝君大人却是尸骨无存。又如何还能怨恨得起来。”说着，不禁又往爱人的怀抱里靠了靠，蹭去眼眶内隐隐泛起的水汽。忽地，像是突然想到什么似的，轻轻扯了扯敖钰的衣袖。“钰，你可愿听帝君大人与天帝斯当年的故事？”  
应龙帝君与天帝斯之间的这场纠葛，在神界是人尽皆知的。可那些具体的故事，除了当事者二人，最清楚的，想来就是应帝的友人、自己的爱人敖渲了。  
敖钰俯身轻吻怀中人的额角，笑道：“你愿意讲，我自然是愿意听的。”  
“这故事可长了。那已经是我才即位东海龙王不久时候的事情了……”

-序言二•水沉-


	2. 第一章•龙脑

第一章•龙脑 

应龙帝君名为政。自以应龙之身现世的那日起，雄韬伟略，武艺高强，或下界平定乱世，或征战四方，无一败绩。  
与战功同样盛名在外的，是他的冷情冷性。  
那俊美无匹的容貌之上，仿佛始终笼着一层淡漠为纺、清冷作丝织就的薄纱，让人觉得捉摸不透、难以接近。  
之后因战功显赫获封帝君，更是让人觉得高不可攀。天界众仙家，虽说得道成仙之际便摒弃了情爱，但毕竟不是那西天的释迦子弟，因此，情爱之上，欲还是多少存着的。应龙帝君相貌出众，对他存着宵想的人并不在少数，却也一直没有什么人敢去尝试着触碰那高岭之花。  
也有那不信邪大着胆子找上门去的。毕竟龙族性淫，纵使是千年修成的应龙，难道还能例外了不成？到了最后，有的被那冰冷的目光吓退了，还有的被帝君身边的龙卫赶了出来。更有甚者，险些被帝君手中鹿卢长剑戳个窟窿。  
久而久之，应龙帝君无情无欲，在神界传了开来。  
谁又能想到，这般高傲如斯的人，在爱了之后，竟能这般地不顾一切。  
天帝二公子名唤斯，满腹才学，出口成章，处事圆滑老练，待人亲和，不轻易树敌，人缘极好，很是受到天帝宠爱。  
应龙帝君是什么时候遇上公子斯、又是什么时候爱上的，起初他并没有表现出来，因此，就连常年追随左右的龙卫都不知道这件事的。只是不知什么时候起，应龙帝君开始喜欢到神界的桃林中，静静看着那由夸父手杖化成、万年以来不曾凋谢的花朵，一待，便是许久。  
直到有一天，天帝突然降旨，命二公子斯与武曲星君一同下界，平定乱世；而应龙帝君，被命令打入不周山深处自省，何时认清自己的罪愆，何时放出。  
正当众仙家奇怪天帝缘何降下这道旨意，便听说，是由于二公子实在厌烦了应龙帝君的痴缠，向天帝请旨下界。天帝护短，遂允了二公子请求的同时，想要将应龙政囚了，试图断了应龙政对二公子的情意。  
众人起初将信将疑，可后来，二公子奉旨投身下界后不久，便传来了应龙帝君抗旨不遵、私自追随公子斯下界的消息。天帝大怒，欲派天兵天将前去捉拿，又遇上帝君身边四龙卫阻拦，更是气得险些烧了手中的无字天书。之后东海龙王敖渲赶来求情，说凡间战乱久矣，生灵涂炭，哀横遍野。应龙帝君雄才大略，且龙族下界必托生帝王命格，可命其一统乱世，修建灵脉，护下界苍生千秋万代得以安宁。再得二公子及武曲相助，更是如虎添翼。  
天帝心想这岂不是反而让他们遇上了？还待拒绝，可四龙卫目光炯炯，仿佛下一刻便要拔剑与殿内守卫厮杀起来；而以敖渲为首的四海龙王更是长跪不起，这时机一耽搁，应龙仙身便已入了凡间，此时若再派人捉拿，必在凡间引起极大响动。最终只得着人取了二公子下界之前的记忆，并命令东海龙王一同下界，以确保应龙政不会有什么强迫二公子的举动，这才作罢。  
天帝看着殿内匆匆离去的众人，还是有些气不过，心道，龙族一脉，果然是桀骜不驯、难服天命。举掌将身前的凌霄几案烧成了灰烬，拂袖而去。

-第一章•龙脑-


	3. 第二章，第三章

第二章•香茸

一位儒雅的青年正跟在前方的中年人身后在宫中快速行进。青年身着一袭朴素的浅色长衫，双眼黑亮，看起来甚是精神。他想着自己即将见到的人，想到今日之后的自己便有可能登上那可以让自己一展宏图的舞台，他就忍不住激动得浑身颤抖。他等待这一刻，已经等待了太久。  
他离开了家人和亲朋，背井离乡来到这个人生地不熟的国家。先是投入相国府中做了舍人，才华横溢的他很是受到相国的赏识，但他渐渐地发觉小小的相国府不足以让他施展自己的才学和抱负，于是他决定直接面见陛下。  
数年逆旅寒窗，两年舍人，一年郎官，终是让他等到了今日。  
他不是不知当今陛下年幼，大权并不在握。但他相信自己的直觉，他相信那从未谋面的陛下是值得他作为臣子托付终身的君主；他相信他能与那人一同在名为天下的舞台上名扬；那人，将会是空前绝后的君王，而他，也将会是浓墨青史的臣子。  
空气中淡淡的桃花清香唤回了青年的神智，他才发现自己已经随着中年人走到宫中某处停了下来，前方是满满一片盛放的桃花林。中年人侧过身，轻声对他说道：“先生，到了。请上前去吧，陛下就在那儿。”说完，悄悄退了几步，有意地留出空间予他面见陛下。  
青年深吸一口气，稍稍平复下因激动而有些失控的心跳，缓缓走上前去。  
桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。  
绽放到了极致的桃花如同跃动的火焰，美得炫目。但青年却无暇在意这些，他的心神，已被那树下的身影尽数吸引了去。  
桃花树下站着一名少年，身着王者之衣，袖口的金色边裾在空气中划出优美的弧。十余岁的身形还未完全长开，骨架有些略嫌纤瘦，在暗色龙纹的腰封处更是猛地收窄，看似不盈一握，却因那挺得笔直的腰杆而不显得羸弱，反让人想到武将手中一杆威风凛凛的长枪。没有束起的长发披散下来，如同画师笔下行云流水的线条。  
眼前世界中的一切仿佛都静止了，只随着少年的一举一动泛起波澜。少年的身影并不高大，但他仅仅是站在那里，就让人忍不住想要跪拜臣服，仿佛他天生便是这世间的王。  
少年是背过身的，看不到容貌，但想必也是与这天人之姿相匹配的倾倒众生。  
青年矮身朝少年的方向跪拜下去。“草民李斯，叩见秦王陛下。”  
以额触地的青年自然看不到，听到他的声音回过身来的少年，那漆黑的凤眸中深深的眷恋。斯，我终于等到你了。

-第二章•香茸-

第三章•苏合

大殿之内，秦王嬴政长身玉立，手中一柄长剑闪着寒芒。  
宝剑鹿卢，生于混沌之中，再由女娲补天之际降下的天火淬炼，得成剑形；炎黄蚩尤之战时，生灵涂炭，鹿卢吸纳万千孤魂，剑生剑灵；后共工怒触不周山，致使天河水肆漫，这鹿卢剑灵得以浸泡在满是星辰灵气的天河水中，终成不世神兵。最后，被他机缘巧合之下得到。  
修长的手指轻抚过鹿卢的剑鞘，光看那朴实无华的剑鞘，只会让人以为是把平平无奇的剑，可一旦出鞘，便是沧海龙吟的惊世宝剑。就仿若，那人一般。  
初见的情形他至今记忆犹新。那时他刚自妖域战胜归来，未及换下身上血衣，便受天帝召见入殿受赏。路过神界邓林，一身浓郁的血腥气冲散了花香，也打扰了手握桃枝缓缓轻嗅的锦衣青年。他本就不是会太过在意他人兴致的人，正想着继续赶路。此时，不远处那青年朝他一笑，那笑容如同拂动柳条的春风一般温和。  
青年走上前来，仿佛丝毫不在意他那满身妖兵鲜血的味道一般，对他道：“恭贺应龙帝君凯旋。”  
他不禁愣了下，随即朝青年点点头，才继续往大殿行进。天界二公子的地位何其尊贵，却也不怪他无礼，只微笑道了句“请”，便又回了桃林中。  
会面时间虽短，青年的笑容，却从此在脑海中挥之不去。  
自那之后，他开始不由自主地关注起这位二公子，相貌虽称得上清俊，但龙族向以姿颜著称，对于他来说，那般长相其实并不惹眼，但渐渐地了解了，就会发现，那青年就如同这鹿卢宝剑一般，乍一看或许貌不惊人，实则惊才绝艳。  
待反应过来，他发现自己已经不可自拔地爱上了对方。他从未经历过这样的事，因此也并不知该怎样做才好，他只知道自己总忍不住想要看到青年的身影，想要站在青年的身边，想要让青年知道自己的心意。纵使对方对自己无意，甚至为了摆脱自己而请旨下界，他也甘愿追随。  
与托生为李斯的公子斯初见之后已过数年，这些年来他看着那人长袖善舞，在尔虞我诈的官场之上游刃有余，感受着那人对身为秦王的自己的十足信任，内心之处欣喜无比，只恨不得这人间的时光飞逝能再慢一些。  
但时间却不曾如他的意愿那般有过半丝减缓。不久之后，身为嬴政的他便该行冠礼了。而在那之前，有些事情迫切地需要解决。  
“臣李斯，拜见陛下。”  
熟悉的声音在身后响起，他回过身，如愿地看到多年来无数次出现在梦中的身影。当年那个只带了满腹才学、孤身来到咸阳的青年如今已官至客卿，儒雅的面容因着官场历练而多了几分稳重。  
上前将李斯扶起，道：“寡人早便说过，殿中无外人之时不必行礼。”  
李斯笑笑，借着拱手作揖的动作不着痕迹地挣脱了被握着的手，道：“臣已有幸得陛下免了君臣之礼，如今这宾主之礼却是不好再废了。”  
垂眸看了眼自己失了温度的手心，嬴政眼中闪过一丝黯然。数年过去了，两人之间虽是比初见时亲近了些，但李斯始终是将他当做君主看待，换言之，他们的关系其实毫无进展。这么想着，他不禁轻叹了口气。  
李斯听在耳里，问道：“陛下缘何叹气？可是有什么烦心的事情？”  
嬴政自然不可能把心中所想如实道出，想到今日确是有要事要说与对方，便也不再多话，直入正题，一边往殿内走去，一边道：“数年前，寡人有幸得先生教诲……”  
脑海中不由地浮现出那日的情景。桃园之中，青年在自己面前纵论天下大势，为自己描绘出一个雄伟帝国的蓝图，双眼中闪烁的光芒比夜空中的井宿天狼更耀眼。那日，青年面带自信的笑容，说要许他一个天下。  
转身，看向跟在自己身边的青年。“当日先生所教，悉为外事。如今寡人将行冠礼，即将亲政，还请先生以内事相教。”说完，微微低头倾身，以示诚意求教。  
面前君王的举动让沉稳如李斯都不禁有些手足无措。师生之间本应行跪拜之礼，可嬴政贵为秦王，别说跪拜，光是这躬身之礼也不是李斯能受的，他连忙躬身回以一礼，但对于嬴政所说的话却有些踌躇着难以作答。那话的意味再明显不过，如今嬴政即将亲政，而他正式掌握政权的路上最大的拦路虎，便是嫪毐与吕不韦。  
李斯心里暗暗琢磨着嬴政此话的用意，要让他讲秦国内事，以他的口才自是可以滔滔不绝地说上几天几夜，可他此时若是真依了对方所言、大肆攻击嫪吕两人，万一嬴政日后意向决心不坚，那他的后果将不堪想象。  
嬴政看李斯久久不答，知他顾虑，又道：“寡人欲图乱政奸贼久矣，还望先生教之。”这么说着，心中却不禁黯然，原来这人对自己竟不是完全的信任。  
李斯看秦王再度相请，心中虽还有些顾虑，却也不可能还闭口不答。方才嬴政口中提到“乱政奸贼”，嫪吕两人中，这矛头自然是直指嫪毐，李斯想到这里，便也就顺着对方的意思说了下去。“欲图奸贼，当以嫪毐为先。”

-第三章•苏合-


	4. 番外-鹿卢•迦阑水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp为嬴稷/白起，斜线有意义。不喜可直接跳过，对剧情无影响。

鹿卢•迦阑水

他不知道他是自何时起存在于这个世间。  
他只记得，他在一片无边的寂寥中沉睡了许久，直到有一天，他的意识在一场战争中醒来。那场战争持续了很久，他听到兵戈相击、异兽嘶鸣，耳边似乎有着什么在哀嚎哭泣，那是战死沙场却不愿归去的孤魂。  
他明明只是一柄兵刃，却感到体内似乎有什么热烫的液体因着那杀伐的声音而沸腾起来。他本能地吸纳起那不停在耳边如泣如诉的声音，他想要借他们的力量，看看这让他躁动不安的战场。  
这一日，鹿卢剑身突然发出一声清响——剑灵得筑。  
他如愿地在这场战争结束之前睁开了眼。只这一眼所见，便从此刻入了他记忆深处，再也无法忘记。  
他看到大地被天火烧得焦黑，看到异兽仰天怒吼，看到五彩的神鸟双翅舞动间降下雷火，看到青衣的天女衣袖一摆便是绵延数里的燥旱。  
但这些，都不如那在天空中翻飞的身影耀眼。  
背生双翅，鳞身脊棘——那是一条应龙。清亮的龙吟响彻九天，金色的鳞甲熠熠生辉。背上巨大得遮天蔽日的双翼，一展开便会带起横扫一切的飓风，一收拢便会倾泻下淹没万物的骇浪。长尾横扫，在地面上划出的痕迹转眼便成了汹涌的河川。所过之处，寰宇尽灭。  
本是残酷的战争，在他看来，却成了一眼万年的风华。  
他深深地看着眼前长发如墨的青年。他做梦也没有想到，此生能与那人有再见之时。面前这看着他、问他是否愿意追随在自己身边的青年，便是当年战场上的那条应龙。他想到以后便能与这人一同征战四方，即便身为剑灵的他没有心脏，却似乎也感到了胸口处有什么在剧烈地跳动。他单膝跪地，对那人道：“属下鹿卢，愿随君上！”  
从此以后，在天界战神的腰间，多了一柄朴实无华的长剑。  
他追随在应龙政的身边，看着青年手持长剑、身展龙翼横扫千军万马，所率军队所向披靡；看着他听封为应龙帝君，纵是百兽鳞虫之长的龙族，亦要对其俯首称臣。他以为，青年这般的至强者，会是所有人都望其项背的存在。  
直到有一天，青年那双宛若凝着一汪深潭的眼，因一人而泛起波澜。  
剑灵无心，他看着青年黛色的远山眉染上了抹不去的忧愁，看着青年叹息着凝视邓林的方向，看着青年因一位锦衣公子的冷淡相对而伤神不已，他那本不应有感觉的胸腔，总会袭来一股令他感到窒息的酸楚。情之一字，究竟为何物？为何它能让人即使痛苦至此，也甘之如饴？若是换了他，他也会如此么？  
这一日，天帝旨意又至，言道凡间战乱已近百年，天下苍生苦不堪言，望有能者下界平定乱世。当时应龙帝君重伤未愈，便由他领旨下了界。而这次凡间之行，让他遇上了一个人；这个人，让他尝到了情字之艰涩。  
这是一个极北的国家。才只是初冬，柳絮般轻盈的细雪便已经纷纷扬扬地落了起来。原本只不是一场平凡无奇的雪，却因为那场相遇，变成了他记忆中绝无仅有的景致。  
他被不远处传来的打斗声音吸引了去，只见几名手执粗莽兵器的大汉正在围攻一行人，交锋激烈处是一名手握三尺长剑的少年。那少年剑术并不甚佳，已明显落了下风，身边随从也只余下一两人。  
他本不是多事之人，如今正是乱世，拦路打劫并不罕见，以往都是目不斜视地继续前行，此次却不知为何冲上了前去。  
鹿卢剑出，自然是一场毫无悬念的杀戮。  
还剑入鞘，耀眼的白芒没入了黑色的外壳，若不是见了先前的场景，根本无法想象那沧海龙吟的锋芒竟来自这般不起眼的长剑。  
他回身，看向身后的少年，却因少年的容貌而愣了神。那细致得仿佛由画师精笔勾勒而出的眉眼，竟有两分像了应龙帝君。他不禁心想，凡人，竟也可以生得如此好看。  
只见眼前的少年对他抱一抱拳，笑着询问了他的姓名，道是此刻身有要事，救命之恩来日定当报偿。  
他踌躇了会儿，终还是回答道：“白起。”  
少年又笑着回道：“剑起苍茫，白虹贯日。果然好名字。”  
几经斟酌，他来到了这个地处西陲的国家。虽说这里不久前才因战败而割地求和，但他的直觉告诉他，这是一只永不言败的猛虎，正在悄悄地磨利自己的爪牙，下一秒就是致命的反扑。  
只是，他的直觉并不能告诉他，正是这个选择，使得一个人、一段记忆，在他的心目中永远也抹不去。那场情，是以他的心作纸、以刀为笔、以鸩为墨绘出的美丽醉人却又痛彻心扉的画卷。而那让他爱了一时、怨了一世、念了一生的画师，正是如今端坐在殿堂之上若有所思地打量着他的青年。  
当年那个眉目精致的少年，如今已是身着王者之衣的一国之君。  
他低头行礼，看不到君王冕旒之后跃动的眼波。  
之后，在一片异议声中，他由一个普通的平民，直接被秦王擢升为左庶长。  
对于周遭的反对、不满和质疑，他不以为然，因为，不久之后，实力会证明一切。  
而之后的战争，也确确实实替他作出了回答——  
新城。  
伊阙。  
光狼。  
鄢郢……  
他用数十年的杀戮，替大秦守住了一方天下。同时，也给他自己开辟了一片声名狼藉。  
但是，他并不在乎这些。  
庆功宴上，他坐在一片欢声笑语之中，却和周遭的一切格格不入。他盯着面前桌案上的酒觞，内里的醽醁倒映着大殿的灯火通明，如同记忆中一双明亮的眼。  
他发现，不知什么时候起，他的初衷已经变了。  
原本的他，是一把剑，杀戮，是他的本能；领了天帝旨意降世之后，他是天意的执行者，杀戮，是他的职责。  
可随着时间的流逝，他慢慢地感觉到，他战争的目的已经不再单纯。  
当他一次又一次率领大军冲入满目疮痍的城池，当他一次又一次站在高处俯瞰被鲜血染红的大地，他的脑海中浮现的，是远方的君王听到战争得胜的消息之时欣喜的眼神。  
他睁开眼，映入模糊视线中的是陌生的床帐，心中一阵警觉，想要坐起，却因头部剧烈的胀痛而再度倒回床上。他难耐地揉了揉额角，才反应过来自己竟然在宴上喝醉了。  
这时，他的手被握入了一个温暖的掌心。他扭过头，看到身边一张带着笑意的俊美的脸。  
他愣住了。秦王，竟与自己躺在同一张榻上？  
他后知后觉地感到后腰处的酸胀，后知后觉地想到自己似乎在酒醉之后与对方发生了些什么，然后，便在青年越来越明显的笑意下红了耳根。  
秦王嬴稷撑起上半身，看着下方不愿直视自己的人，道：“国尉，你随了寡人，可好？”  
那张如画般精致的脸出现在眼前，一双凤眼眼波流转、缱绻万千。他仿佛被蛊惑一般抬起手搂了上方青年的肩颈，吻住了对方淡色的唇。  
然后，青年将他的双腿拉开，进入了他。  
那时，他以为，他得到了青年的爱。  
在那之后，青年便时不时地召他侍寝。宫中不乏知情的内侍，看向他的眼神带着不屑掩藏的鄙夷，但他并不在乎。他的眼里，只有嬴稷一人。他觉得，只要嬴稷是爱他的，便足够了。  
长平之战，四十万降卒，被尽数坑杀。  
面对各种各样对他作法的非议，他并没有说什么。他只知道，那个曾经逼着青年当众击缶的赵王，他的国家，经这一战，从此一蹶不振。长平死神，将夜夜重现于他的梦魇。  
纵使声名狼藉、纵使千夫所指，他也不在乎。他只是不顾一切地达成那人的意愿，做那人手中一把锋利的剑。  
他当时以为，他会这样度过他的一生。  
可是他没有。  
千里迢迢自魏国而来的青年，站在了他的君王身边。  
他看着两人谈笑风生，他的君王嘴角勾出令人倾心的笑。  
那是他每每战胜归来之时才能在那人面上看到的笑容，那是让他的世界都为之倾倒的弧度，那是他愿意付出一切来换取的风华。  
他曾经以为，那是他独有的笑容。  
可是那不是。  
因为，君王的笑，给了那青年。只要有那青年在场，君王的笑意便不会减。  
后来，他的君王因为青年的一句话，将他从战场上召回，告诉他，秦国需要休养生息。  
这次对话的结果是他一气之下拂袖而去。  
就只差一点，他的君王，便可以君临天下。  
是的，他气的是那人错过了江山一统的机会，而不是他自己会无法达成天帝的旨意。他早已忘了天帝的命令，从很多年前开始，他就只为了那人的天下而战。  
之后，君王再度命令他出兵攻打邯郸。但他知道，机遇已逝，如今这是一场必败的战争。纵使应龙帝君亲临，恐也无济于事。  
他只是待在咸阳，并不行动。  
他以为，那人会来找他，然后他们会像以前那样，心平气和地谈谈。  
可是他们没有。  
他等来的，是命令他迅速离开咸阳的旨意。  
他带着家丁替他收拾好的行装，上了路。临走之前，他看向远方的九重宫阙，飞扬的檐角背后是旭日东升。  
他不知道轿子载着他行进了多远。他询问跟在边上的侍从，侍从说他们此刻已到杜邮。  
杜邮啊……  
杜鹃声啼，不如归去；邮驿又远，潸然奈何。  
他这边正出着神，忽闻后方有人大喊：“王令到——”  
轿子停了下来。  
他以为，那人最终还是后悔了，想要唤他回去。  
可是那人没有。  
自咸阳赶来的使者，手中捧着一柄长剑。  
鹿卢。  
他抬手抚上黑色的剑鞘，脑海中当年的情景清晰如昨。  
青年帝王向他要走了鹿卢宝剑，漆黑的眼中闪过带着几分顽皮的光。  
“国尉在外征战之时，寡人要是想国尉想得紧了，便可以看看这剑，以缓缓寡人这无解的相思之疾。”  
这话说得俏皮，却也甜得他心都酥了。  
想到这里，他突然发狂般笑了起来，引得周遭的人都不由地以惊异的眼神望了过来。  
直到再也笑不出来，他突然举剑向前方刺去。  
那使者待得剑锋堪堪停在颈侧才猛然惊觉，只差一点点，自己便要被取了性命，顿时吓得两腿打颤。  
收手，脚步后撤，再往旁跃起，振臂。鹿卢长剑划出一道道纹路，凛冽的罡风仿佛能够撕裂空气。  
迈步，回身。剑锋回旋，再刺出。耀眼的剑芒宛若贯日白虹。  
——兵戈铁马，三十载，纵横乱世疆场。  
那剑法大开大阖，带起地上的落叶，舞出了一条赤色的游龙；剑身发出清响，仿佛是来自九天之外神龙的喧哮。  
剑出，是雷霆震怒；剑收，是沧海龙吟。  
——写万般烽烟，燃烧不尽的兴亡。  
周围的人都不由地停了下来，他们看着那翩跹翻飞的身影，看着那惊为天人的剑舞。他们虽不知道此刻舞剑之人是谁，但他们心中都有一个共同的答案——此人，国士无双。  
这时，舞剑的人突然停了下来。只见那人收剑在侧，凝视着远方夕阳的方向。凛冽的风吹起他的衣摆，似乎就要乘风而去。  
——杜邮赐剑，遥望千里咸阳的方向。  
道路中央的那人缓缓抬手，将白得刺眼的剑锋架在了颈侧。  
白光闪过，伴着鲜红。  
他感到似乎有鲜血汩汩流出，可被利刃划过的地方除了冰冷，并没有别的感觉，反倒是胸腔深处传来令他几乎窒息的痛感。  
——只恨有生之际不得见君，俯瞰苍茫。

-鹿卢•迦阑水-


	5. 番外-嫪毐·龙涎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp嫪毐/嬴政。老年代步车一辆，不喜可直接跳过，剧情无影响。

嫪毐•龙涎

跨入浴池、身体被热水包围的瞬间，嫪毐忍不住舒服地叹了口气，伸展了下有些疲惫的四肢。近来赵太后身体不适，许多日没有留他在宫中侍寝了。嫪毐如今正当壮年，性欲难免旺盛些，久未发泄，心里总觉得有些难耐，便思索着待泡浴之后，寻个女子解决一下。  
这时，一双微凉的手从身后缓缓探了过来，开始在他的肩颈处揉捏，力道拿捏得十分合适，使得嫪毐渐渐放松下来。  
身后传来淡淡的桃花香气。那人应该是没有束发，嫪毐可以感觉到偶尔有几缕柔软的发丝扫过颈侧，搔得他身上和心尖都有些痒痒的。嫪毐心里暗道，自打他在秦国的地位渐渐高起来，如今更是官居长信侯，大权在握，与相国吕不韦可以说是势均力敌。因此，纵使大家都以为他是宦官，却也没什么人敢看不起他。也常有些女子为了金钱或是什么别的目的，向他自荐枕席。其中口风严实的，保证不会将他是假宦的事情透露出去的，他倒也不介意与她们春宵一度、达成她们那些目的。身后这名侍女想来也是为了什么而来的，倒正好应了他现下的需求。嫪毐心中一动，便握住了身后侍女动作着的手。  
这一看却让嫪毐大是失望。被他握在手中的手腕腕骨纤瘦，肌肤细腻，五指纤长，但那指尖和掌心却附着些薄薄的茧。寻常女子娇嫩柔软的柔荑怎会有茧？想来这女子姿色并不怎么样，才会被打发做些粗重的活计，平日里不得自己注意，便特地挑了他沐浴时前来服侍，妄图得到他的一夜恩宠。  
身后那侍女被嫪毐捉住一只手，又看他许久没有动作，以为嫪毐是动了情，另一只手便大胆地动作起来，在嫪毐赤裸的肩背、胸膛上游移，试图挑起他的欲望。  
哼，好大的胆子。嫪毐胸中一阵火起，扯着那只手将人使劲往身前一拽，那人只来得及发出一声惊呼便摔入了池中。“也不好好认清自己究竟几分姿色，便妄想为本侯侍寝么？”  
可待那人从浴池中坐起身，将湿了水重重垂下的长发收拢好、拨至一侧，露出的脸却并不如嫪毐想象的那般平庸——眉如远山含黛，秋水似的凤眸似笑非笑地看着嫪毐。“寡人倒是一直不知，原来寡人的长相竟然如此不堪入目。”  
出现在他眼前的，竟然是秦王嬴政！嫪毐登时惊出一身冷汗，忙爬出浴池在边上跪了下来。“臣、臣蠢笨，不察王上大驾……冒犯了陛下，请、请陛下、还望陛下恕、恕……”想到自己竟然将当今秦王摔进了水里，还恶言相对，嫪毐害怕得舌头都打了结，虽然知道必须说些什么以求原谅，但他却连一句话也说不利索。  
这时，嬴政微凉的手抚上嫪毐的脸颊，替他擦去上面挂着的水珠。“莫紧张。寡人不过是想跟长信侯增进下感情，才到这儿来、想着给你个惊喜罢了，哪想到竟然吓到你了。外面可凉着呢，长信侯还是下来罢。”说着执起嫪毐的手便将他向浴池里拉。  
嫪毐当然不相信嬴政是来跟自己增进感情的。嬴政每当面对他的时候，都是一副不假辞色的严肃模样，如今这般和颜悦色地说话，让嫪毐的心中隐隐生出些不安。但嬴政的话他自然不能违抗，便顺着那牵引的力道走入浴池中，缩手缩脚地坐在边上。  
嬴政看嫪毐紧张得大气不敢出，不禁有些好笑，自己平日对他确实没摆过什么好脸色，也难怪他吓得不轻。其实，若不是不得已，他也不会出此下策，亲自来到这里。嬴政看了看自己湿透了的黑衣，对着嫪毐笑道：“怎么，长信侯是要寡人自己更衣么？”  
虽然嬴政的语气并不严厉，反带着些调笑，但嫪毐实在摸不清嬴政的想法，心里没底，紧张的神经仍然放松不下来。“不、不。陛下稍等，臣这便唤人……”  
不待嫪毐出声唤殿外侍候的人入内，嬴政便做手势拦下了他的动作。嫪毐不明所以地看向嬴政，只见嬴政伸过手来，少年略小的手掌柔柔地握住了他的手。“不许唤人，寡人想要长信侯亲自替寡人更衣。”  
嬴政如今正值少年，声线比成年男子要细一些，平日里说话语气虽然平淡，但金石相击的嗓音也甚是悦耳。如今还带上了些撒娇似的语气，让嫪毐觉得似乎有什么在他的心尖上轻轻地搔刮，双手顺着嬴政手掌的牵引，伸向那绣着精致暗纹的腰带。  
随着衣襟被拉向两边，大片肌肤渐渐暴露出来，沾上些空气中氤氲的水汽。那肌肤的颜色比寻常男子的要浅些，但也不至白皙得女气，被热气蒸得有些晕红，还未完全长开的身形修长匀称。  
嫪毐不敢再看，但他刚低下头，便被一双手捧住了脸颊，将他的视线抬高，“长信侯为何低头？莫非寡人的相貌当真如此不堪入目？”少年君王的面孔出现在他的眼前，近得他可以数清那如扇的羽睫。  
嫪毐入宫时先王已薨，因此他并没有见过先王的相貌，但公子成蟜他是见过的，想来先王的面相应是不错；嬴政的生母赵姬更是有名的美人，有父母如此，做子女的又能差到哪儿去。  
嫪毐自认为自己可以算是最了解赵姬美貌的人，因此对于将嬴政与赵姬的相貌作比较他似乎最有发言权。赵姬虽美，但在他看来却远不如嬴政。嬴政的长相并不女气，之所以说他远胜于赵姬，是因为他的美不仅仅在相貌，更在于他与生俱来的清冷气质，使他身上有了一种不食人间烟火的仙气，那是一种超越性别、甚至可说超凡脱俗的美。  
赵姬的容貌艳压群芳，宠贯后宫；公子成蟜的姿颜远近闻名，女子争以为嫁。但只有见过秦王嬴政的人才知道：赵姬之美，是为美艳；成蟜之美，可谓俊美；而秦王之美，风华绝代。  
“不是的！陛、陛下……”嫪毐觉得在那双眼睛的直视之下自己已经完全停止了思考。他想移开视线，可嬴政的双手禁锢着他，让他无法躲避那双惑人的双眸，他觉得自己的神智似乎已经被那漆黑瞳孔内流转的眼波吸了进去。“陛下龙章凤姿，容貌举世无双，仿若、仿若、仿若天上仙人下凡，不不不，陛下比天上的仙人更……”  
看着嫪毐拼了命般搜肠刮肚地将各种好话掏出来讲给自己听，嬴政面上忍不住露出些笑意，那微微扬起的嘴角，让嫪毐看直了眼。嬴政看嫪毐那因自己容貌失了神的样子，好笑之余，却又有些伤感，他亦知自己的容貌并不差，可他在乎的那人却从不在意这些，更别提夸奖他的容貌、因他的笑容而失神了。  
嬴政眼睑微敛，长睫掩去了眸中一闪而逝的哀伤。再看向嫪毐时，凤眸里已重新盈满醉人的笑意。嬴政将食指轻轻压在嫪毐的唇上，看了眼嫪毐瞬间愣住的神情，随后吻住了那还欲说些什么的唇，不出所料地听到那人因自己突然的举动而吓得抽了口气。  
此时嫪毐的大脑一片空白，他能感觉到嬴政纤长的睫毛搔刮着自己的脸，属于面前少年的清浅呼吸与自己的呼吸交织在一起，两瓣柔软的唇不得要领地摩擦着自己的。  
先前和颜悦色的嬴政已是反常，而现在他已经忍不住怀疑面前这人根本不是嬴政，而是借了原本属于秦王的绝美皮囊、四处游走采集精气的艳鬼。可若真是艳鬼，却又不该如此青涩。  
嬴政吻了一会儿，见身前的人始终没有反应，直起身来发现嫪毐仍是之前那副呆愣的样子，心中便噌地冒起一股火来。想到他不惜以自己的身体色相来诱惑对方，若不是为保计划万无一失，他何须屈尊降贵至此！可眼前这人居然如此不识好歹！嬴政气得想要拂袖而去，可若这样做了岂不是半途而废？他咬牙，将滔天怒火——其中或许带了几分羞意——勉强压了下去，但仍是气恼不过，遂抬手拂水泼至嫪毐面上，看到对方这时才瞬间惊醒的样子，不由得更是火起。“怎的毫无反应？莫非寡人当真如此不堪？”  
看着眼前的少年面上显而易见的怒火，嫪毐此时若是再不明白秦王的用意，就确实太愚钝了。  
但他当初毕竟是以“宦官”的身份入宫，若是让嬴政知道了他根本未经净身，那可是欺君之罪。可如今嬴政亲自来到他的府殿，还做出这等诱惑之举，岂是三言两语就能打发得了的。嫪毐垂下头，努力地想要思考出个对策来。  
嬴政看嫪毐许久不回答，转念一想，便明白了对方的顾虑。“若长信侯是在忧心自己实为假宦的事情暴露……寡人早就知道了。”果然，只见嫪毐全身猛地一颤，抬起头来以惊惧的眼神望着自己。嬴政伸手抚上嫪毐吓得苍白的脸，道：“放心吧，寡人不会怪罪长信侯的。如此，长信侯想来是没有后顾之忧了，可愿意侍寝了么？”  
“臣、臣……”  
嬴政看着对方吞吞吐吐仍是犹豫不决的样子，心中不禁有些厌烦。看来，太笨的鱼儿，也很难上钩。他索性跨坐到了嫪毐紧张得蜷起的腿上，托起嫪毐的脸使他直视自己的眼睛。“长信侯，你可知寡人的父王是如何死的？”  
被嬴政的动作吓着了的嫪毐愣了愣神，好一会儿才反应过来话题突然地就转了。可他进宫之时嬴政已是秦王，又怎会知先王如何薨的。便如实作答：“臣、臣不知。”  
“父王他……”嬴政的声音突然哽咽了起来，一双凤眸里盈满了泪水，泫然欲泣，看得嫪毐的心突然地就软了。“父王他……是被吕不韦那奸贼给害死的……”  
“寡人一直想为父王报仇，可……可大权尽被吕不韦独揽……”说到此处，泪水潸然而下，划过细如凝脂的脸颊。“君侯，只有你可以帮我了……”突然转变的称呼让嫪毐心中一动，他看着面前泪流不止的少年，忍不住抬手拂去那长睫上挂着的泪。  
在嫪毐的印象中，秦王嬴政少年老成，总是一副不苟言笑的模样，只让人觉得高高在上，难以接近。而如今展现在他眼前的脆弱无助，让他觉得这少年突然真实了起来。“陛下，”嫪毐倾身向前，轻柔地吻着嬴政晕红的眼角，想要将那断了线般滚落的泪珠停下。“莫再哭了，嫪毐为陛下分忧，纵是死也甘愿。陛下并不需这般……”  
嬴政在嫪毐的唇上轻轻印下一吻，阻止他继续说下去，再抬眼时，眼中流转的眼波缱绻万千，让嫪毐的心神都不禁为之一震。他以手轻抚嫪毐的唇角，道：“若是君侯愿意为我除去吕不韦……”嬴政顿了顿，面上似乎浮上一抹羞红，以极轻的声音道：“政儿愿以处子之身自荐枕席，还、还望君侯不弃……”说完，便双手环上嫪毐的颈项，再次吻住了他。  
嫪毐感到嬴政的话语仿佛在他的胸口和下腹都点起了一股无名的火，少年柔软温热的唇瓣磨蹭着自己，那不得要领的浅吻仿若隔靴搔痒，将那火搔得愈烧愈烈，渐渐地燃尽了他的理智。他不由得抬起一手按住嬴政的后脑，加深了这个让他心痒难耐的吻。  
起先嬴政吻着嫪毐，不见身前的人有所回应，心道自己把话都说到这份上了，此人竟仍是无动于衷，正想怒斥嫪毐怎的如此不知好歹，便感到一只宽厚的手掌附上脑后，将自己朝那人压去，而后对方湿热的舌便闯进了自己口中。  
“唔……嗯……”灵巧的舌在口中放肆地翻搅，渐渐夺去了嬴政的呼吸，让他不禁发出几声难耐的低吟。对此事全无经验的嬴政很快失去了主导权，原本清明的大脑因着缺氧而有些混沌起来，半闭的凤眸也染上了雾气。  
随着嬴政的呼吸越来越急促，嫪毐终于还是不舍地松开了那柔软的唇瓣。眼前的少年有些失神地望着自己，面色潮红，漆黑的眼内氤氲着朦胧水汽，原本淡色的唇瓣因着自己的吻而变得绯红，使得那本就精致的面容更加夺目。  
嬴政冷情冷性，这天生的帝王之姿仿佛在他那极美的面容上蒙了一层以清冷为丝、淡漠为纺织就的薄纱。而如今，嫪毐感觉自己的指尖已经触到了那层神秘的纱，只需轻轻地拂开，就可以看到秦王嬴政那不为人知的一面。  
想到这里，嫪毐觉得胸口似乎被欲火烧得胀痛不已，不禁有些急切起来。他倾身将唇附上了面前少年的颈侧，在那细腻的肌肤上啃咬吮吸，留下一片殷红。嬴政也甚是配合地仰头，拉长了优美的下颚线条，以便嫪毐动作。  
少年的肌肤温润紧致，唇齿间只需稍微用上些力道，便能在上面留下浅色的印迹。嫪毐着迷地啃咬、吮吸着锁骨处极薄的皮肤，手也不闲着，一手沿着腰线向下，有些粗暴地揉着圆润的臀瓣，另一手抚上嬴政胸前，挑了一处红润，以指腹搓揉、以指尖轻刮。  
嬴政被这老练的调情手段惊得一缩，不由自主地软下了腰身。下身处嫪毐急色的动作让他觉得有些羞耻，但胸口处的动作却又太过温柔，这种反差感让他觉得心头处似乎有什么在搔痒，让他不禁有种冲动，想让对方再粗暴一些地对待自己。  
嫪毐将唇下移至嬴政胸口，吻上另一边受了冷落的乳首，同时，起先逗弄着一处红润的手下移至嬴政身后，以双手拨弄那紧实的臀瓣，描画着恰到好处的线条。  
“唔……”  
敏感的乳首被纳入湿热的口中含吮，偶尔泻出几声情色的吮吸声，挑动着神经。嬴政早就有些松动的意识已经一片模糊，连羞赧也忘了。那处被挑逗得有了些感觉、如今却被置之不理的红润隐隐传来几丝麻痒，他几乎忍不住想要伸手拨弄。嬴政抚上嫪毐的后脑，暗暗催促他以口舌安抚另一处，嫪毐却故意不去理会，只是继续逗弄着口中已经硬挺起来的乳首，拉扯吸吮，将之弄得红肿不堪。极大的落差感让嬴政满是水汽的眼中不禁透出几分欲求。  
嫪毐双手动作虽重，力道却掌握得极好，将嬴政的臀瓣掐出些情色的指印，但又不会太疼，十指时不时探入间隙，装作不经意地触碰到那隐蔽的穴口，感受那处因自己的动作一瞬间地紧缩。从这反应便知怀中少年确实青涩得可以。想到自己将是第一个尝到这绝妙滋味的人，嫪毐心中不免欣喜万分。  
他将手指附上那紧闭的穴口，果不其然那处又是一缩。嫪毐以指尖轻抚穴口处的褶皱，满意地听见嬴政发出几声极轻的低吟，随后他便加重力道，在那处按压、揉搓起来，不出所料地引起对方一声惊呼。  
“啊——”  
穴口的褶皱被粗鲁地摩擦的瞬间，嬴政只觉脑中一道白光闪过。他未尝过情欲，不知那处竟能产生这般剧烈的快感，他有些羞赧地想要躲开，却又本能地对那美妙的感觉产生更多的向往。嫪毐的手指只是在穴口处，嬴政不禁难耐地想象起若是那灵活的手指进入他的身体，又是怎样的感觉。这样一想，后穴内部似乎因这隐隐生出些渴望而觉得有些空虚，这感觉让他羞得双颊酡红。  
嬴政的呻吟勾得嫪毐心里的欲火蹭蹭上涨，他于是将嬴政扶上了浴池边上躺下，以便他对那后穴进行拓张。待他将对方修长的双腿分开，竟发现嬴政双腿间的玉柱未经爱抚便已经高高挺立起来。淡粉的柱身证明眼前的君王确是处子之身，那不断自铃口溢出的液体可见方才的动作给他带来了极大的快感。  
嫪毐不禁心想，虽说未经情事，但仅仅从按揉后穴入口的动作便能得到如此欢愉，秦王的身体未免太过敏感。且后庭本不是寻常男子获得快感的渠道，嬴政竟能这般得趣，莫非这高高在上的秦王，生了个天生适合被男人玩弄的身体？  
嫪毐隐隐起了点试探之心，遂决定不去抚慰嬴政下身挺立的欲望，直接向那绯红穴口舔去。  
穴口被那软热的舌尖拨弄的瞬间，嬴政惊得猛地弹起腰身，两腿下意识地想要合拢，却又被嫪毐抓了腿弯将双腿压向两边。这淫靡至极的前戏使他羞耻得几乎要控制不住地流下泪来，扭身想要逃离，却因为嫪毐的手控着双腿，下身难以动作。  
嫪毐舔过那不断颤抖的褶皱，满意地听到几声带着哭腔的极细的呻吟，随后深入进去，以津液润滑那干涩紧窒的甬道。  
“啊……”嬴政能清晰地感觉到内壁被灵活的舌尖不断戳刺、逗弄着，搔刮过内里的褶皱，他夹紧了穴口想要阻止，但那舌又湿又滑，如何能拦得住，想要挣扎，却早已酥软得没了力气。异样的快感渐渐强烈，向下腹涌去，这陌生的感觉让嬴政有些恐惧，不由地喊道：“不要……嫪毐……停、停下……啊！”  
嫪毐只觉身前的人臀肉一紧，穴口瞬间收缩到将他的舌夹得生疼。他抽身一看，才发现嬴政竟是被他舔弄着后穴便泄了出来。  
只见躺在身下的少年眼角含泪，红唇欲滴，肩颈、胸口遍布浅色印迹，乳首红肿着挺立起来仿佛待采的朱果，腹间满是方才泻出的白浊和透明腺液的混合物，双腿无力地张开。以往在他面前高高在上的人，如今摆出一副任人鱼肉的模样，嫪毐顿时觉得下腹欲火翻涌，舌根干燥得几乎喷出火来。那一向冷情的秦王沉迷于情欲的样子，竟是这般惑人，纵使对方真的是披着秦王皮囊采集精气的艳鬼，他也认了。  
嫪毐再向嬴政双腿之间看去，只见那绯红的穴口已被舔得有些柔软，不再像先前那般紧绷，随着嬴政呼吸的节奏颤抖收缩，穴口处被他的唾液润泽得泛着水光，让人错觉是因为情动而流出的淫液。嫪毐心中一动，不禁想要看看那诱人的洞口内部是什么样子，遂将两手食指插入，不顾嬴政的惊呼，撑开了那处。  
嬴政尚沉浸于高潮余韵中，只隐约感觉到嫪毐投在自己股间的视线，隐蔽的地方被这般直勾勾地盯着看，虽然羞得不行，却也提不起力气去阻止。之后便感觉到对方竟然撑开了自己后穴去查看内部。  
纵使嫪毐贵为长信侯，说到底也只不过是一个宦官，而身为一国之君的自己，正被这个自己一向看不起的人压在身下肆意狎玩，甚至被从那羞耻的后方入口窥视身体内部，最私密的地方就这么毫无保留地暴露在那双贪婪的眼前，嬴政觉得嫪毐那热辣的视线仿佛要将内壁灼伤，而后热度顺着肠道直上，一路烧到心肺。他又羞又恼，但同时心中却莫名地升起一股病态的快意——  
此时的他，仿佛已经不是那高高在上的秦王，而是和那些他一直不耻的投机之人一般，为达目的甚至不惜以自己的身体作为筹码。或者说，他明明是秦王，却在做着寻常娼妓的勾当——张开双腿，任自己高贵的身体在下贱的假宦身下化为一汪情欲的水，放肆地婉转呻吟。这种巨大的落差在快感的催化下转换为身体和心灵上的空虚，让他即使感觉羞耻却也不想挣扎，放任自己堕入这病态欲望的深渊。  
嫪毐看着面前那被自己的两指撑开无法闭合的穴口，内里鲜红的内壁隐隐可见，看得他舌根发痒，几乎按捺不住冲动想要直接挺身进入那诱人的后穴。但他深知自己性器粗壮，若是前戏有了半点马虎，嬴政这雏儿的身体必然会撕裂受伤。  
嫪毐深吸几口气，勉强忍住胸中翻涌的欲火，将手指深入被撑开的隐隐颤抖的穴口，抚上内里不停收缩的内壁，随后两手以不同的节奏在那甬道中轻轻抽插起来。  
先前后穴入口处被撑开，嬴政只觉甬道深处似乎隐隐有些空虚，让他难耐不已，却又不知该如何缓解。现下得嫪毐的手指插入，仿佛填补上了心中的缺口，使得他感到一阵难以言喻的满足感。可随着那手指的律动渐渐被适应，心底深处那缺口似乎更大了。嫪毐的动作实在太温柔，小心翼翼得有些过分了。嬴政心想。他想要那手指能粗暴些，狠狠地深入他的身体内部，只有这样才能抚慰那莫名的骚动和渴求。  
他几乎花去了所有的神智才成功地阻止自己将手伸向下身，却又不好意思直接开口要求嫪毐快些，只是以哭泣一般的口气道：“嫪毐……不要、不要这样……好难受……”  
嫪毐哪想到嬴政对手指的进入适应得如此快、现下已经开始欲求不满，只道是弄疼了他，本来就不大的动作更是放缓了，还抽出了一指。“抱歉，很疼么？”  
“不是，不是……”嬴政几乎要被难耐的欲求感逼疯了。为何会疼？难道寻常都是会觉得疼的么？为何他不但不疼，反而想要更多？嬴政暗道，莫非自己的身体要比寻常人淫荡得多？但他此时已没有心思细想，对情欲的渴求已经占据大脑中属于理智的部分。他不禁扭着腰迎合嫪毐手指的动作，想要将其吞入更多。“你再……进来些……”  
嫪毐此时才反应过来，嬴政根本不是疼，而是想要更多。看着对方那急切的样子，嫪毐一反方才的小心翼翼，直接并了三根手指，猛地插入那炽热的甬道。他的动作果然满足了身前的人——只见嬴政发出一声有些嘶哑的满足的叹息，腰身因剧烈的快感猛地弓起、随后又软了下去，双腿稍稍往两旁收了一些，显然是为了更方便他手上动作。  
嫪毐此生阅女无数，冷艳的，放荡的，青涩的，他都见过，可面前的少年竟是结合了以上所有——于人之前那拒人千里之外的淡漠，初尝情欲时的生涩，食髓知味之后的欲求，竟然在这个仙人般清冷得让人不忍染指的秦王身上得以共存。原来，那冷情冷性的神秘面纱之下，是天生的尤物。  
想到这里，他不免有些庆幸——庆幸嬴政平时的高高在上难以接近。不然，这般媚骨，或许就等不到他来品尝了。  
心中激动，嫪毐手上的动作就不由地大了起来。手指在早已适应的甬道内以极快的速度律动起来，插入时齐根没入，抽出时只余一个指节隐隐扣在穴口处。每一个进出都能带起淫靡的水声，想来是那敏感至极的甬道内分泌的液体。嬴政已经被过度的欢愉刺激得失语，快感自尾椎顺着脊柱汹涌上来，如浪潮般将他的理智彻底倾覆，他的世界仿佛只剩下后穴内部动作的手指。  
心知仅是三只手指的扩张还不足以让那甬道适应自己的尺寸，嫪毐遂将嬴政扶起靠入自己怀里，嬴政腰肢早已酥软，仿若无骨般贴着嫪毐的胸膛。嫪毐双手垫在嬴政臀下将他托起，随后两手各并了三只手指插入那柔软的后穴。  
这一动作刺激得嬴政猛地高高扬起脖颈，欢愉的泪水自瞪大的眼角滑落。甬道内传来一瞬的满胀感，但因着那手指的力是向着两边的，本已被填满的后穴又被那离心的力道撑出了缝隙。但嬴政尚不及感受那间隙带来的空虚，甬道内的手指便动作了起来。灵活的手指不停地变换角度按揉着柔软的内壁，偶尔碰到让他反应极大的地方，便在那处集中力道抠挖起来，引得他不断地拔高呻吟，几乎要尖叫出声，肠壁也因外物刺激的动作分泌出更多的液体。那手指仿佛也渐渐地掏空了嬴政的灵魂，让他愈觉空虚，不由自主地沉入无边的快感中。腰身虽然酸软不已，但还是不由地绷成一张拉紧的弓，四肢紧紧攀附着身前的嫪毐，仿佛那是情欲浪潮中唯一的救命稻草。  
琢磨着应该已经差不多了，嫪毐缓缓退出在甬道内抽插的手指，那内壁紧紧吸附上来，仿佛在对他的离去进行挽留。他握着嬴政的手，将少年的手掌附上他下身高涨的欲望，道：“陛下，臣可以进去了么？”这话一出口，嫪毐便觉心中隐隐浮起一股违背伦常的快感——是的，对方是他的陛下。他嫪毐，身为臣子，正把堂堂秦王压在身下、当成娼妓一般对待，即将以自己那丑陋的欲望贯穿对方高贵的身体；而反观秦王，凤眸迷离，如玉面颊满是被情欲潮水席卷过的潮红，平时的冷硬早已化为缠绵的绕指柔。没有什么能比眼下的事情更能满足一个男人的征服欲。  
嬴政仿佛被手中物事的温度烫了手般缩了一下。他朝嫪毐的下身看去，不免发出一声低低的惊呼——嫪毐身材并不高大，且相貌清秀，光从外表，根本无法相信嫪毐下身的尺寸竟如此惊人。粗比儿臂的柱身是成熟的深色，且越往顶部颜色越深，怒张的龟菱几乎跟拳头一般大小。  
嫪毐看着嬴政面上难掩的惊异，明显是讶异于他的下身尺寸，不免有些得意。未经人事的嬴政不知，但他是知晓的——此时他的下身虽然涨红，却是因为平日里阅人无数才看起来颜色深了些，并不是因为达到完全状态。只是他这话儿确实天赋异禀，故此时虽然还是半吊子，尺寸和硬度却已经十分可观。若待这孽根完全挺立起来，只会比这粗壮硬挺许多，便是经验丰富的风尘女子也不见得吃得消。不过以嬴政这极富潜质的身子……嫪毐不由地扫了眼嬴政那方才泄了身，又因为被手指逗弄后庭而早已挺立起来、正汩汩流出透明腺液的下身。想必能够承受得住他这宝贝的攻势。  
嬴政看着面前那明显超出他想象的物事，比起对当初做出的自荐枕席的决定感到后悔，心中更多的是对这东西能否进入下身那狭窄入口的质疑。那么大，真的能进去么？脑海中不禁浮现出这巨大的硬挺在自己身体里横冲直撞的场面。这尺寸可观的龟菱猛地捣入他甬道最深处，偶尔撞击在他穴内敏感之处，引起一阵痉挛……  
嬴政惊觉自己竟然只是看着嫪毐的下身，便开始不由自主地幻想那物事进入自己身体之后的场面，顿感自己淫荡至极，面上绯红迅速烧至耳根，不由地偏过头，不愿再看那对着自己高高挺立的欲望。  
嫪毐看嬴政的反应，知他心里已默许自己继续下去，便将下身抵上了那柔软的、毫无反抗的穴口。面前的君王虽然撇开了目光，但仍旧难掩面上隐隐的期待之色，遂一个挺身，将自己送入那火热的甬道。  
“啊——”  
随着嬴政一声拔高的呻吟，嫪毐终于如愿以偿地感受到了那甬道内的绝妙。虽然现下还只是进入了性器的顶端，但已经足够让他感受到那被包裹得恰到好处的紧致。  
嫪毐没有尝过男子的滋味，他不知道是不是后庭的感觉都是这般，但他可以发誓，嬴政的滋味比他曾经拥有过的所有女子都要好上太多！那是一种让他欲罢不能的美妙——细致如丝缎的内壁紧紧吸附着他，柔软又紧致的甬道随着嬴政喘息的节奏收缩，像一张贪婪的口在温柔地吸吮，仿佛是在邀请他进入深处。嫪毐迫不及待地想要挖掘那后穴内更多的甜蜜，但所幸他还未忘记身下之人是初承欢愉的秦王，关切地询问道：“陛下感觉如何？臣可弄疼了您？”  
嬴政此时正在拼命地适应体内那从未有过的满胀感——虽然穴口在进入之前已经经过充分拓张，也有了充分的心理准备，但在一瞬间容纳下如此巨大的性器还是有些勉强。但比起疼痛，更多的是难以言喻的满足感和对之后将会发生之事的莫名期待，这种感觉充斥着嬴政的大脑，让他已经失去了思考的能力。疼？其实并不是很疼，相反地，舒服得有些过分。大概他的身体真的很淫荡。嬴政这么想着。幸好，这个淫荡的自己，并不是展现在那个人面前。  
嫪毐见对方没有回应自己，但看那迷离的眼神和难耐地蹙起的眉，猜想方才的进入应该是没有给他带来太大的疼痛，遂动了动腰身，尺寸可观的龟菱就着已经进入的深度顶着内壁绕了一圈，引出嬴政一阵颤栗和难掩欢愉的低吟。随后，他掐着嬴政的双臀，将对方的下身往自己的方向送，同时，狠狠一个挺身，粗长的分身齐根没入那火热销魂的甬道。  
嫪毐的性器尺寸实在太大，以至于他不用费心去调整角度，便可以霸道地碾压过嬴政后穴内所有的敏感点，直顶入最深处。嬴政只觉得强烈的快感从尾椎处直冲入大脑，那早已至临界的分身便泄了出来。  
身下之人竟是又一次在无人爱抚欲望的情况下泄了身，嫪毐不禁好奇，这敏感至极的后穴，仅仅是吞了他的欲望，便可获得这般快感，若是他在这甬道内冲撞起来，又会如何？这么想着，嫪毐将紧紧扣着嬴政的腿跟，封住对方一会儿可能的挣扎，随后趁着君王尚未从顶峰落下，以极快的速度、极大的力道律动起来。  
“啊……啊！”身体内的浪潮还未完全褪去，便迅速迎来了一波又一波欢愉，只一瞬之间便超越了嬴政所能承受的极限，他觉得体内积聚的快感已经要将他撕成碎片，本能地想要躲避，但双腿被嫪毐十指扣住，再加上体内那物事实在太过巨大，他就像被钉在了情欲浪潮中一叶扁舟上，只能任由自己被席卷至比顶点更高的浪尖。“不要……不行了……啊啊！”  
只听嬴政的呻吟突然拔高至几近尖叫，双腿和腰肢痉挛般剧烈地颤抖了几下，穴口也收缩至前所未有的紧窒。而与此同时，那方才发泄过的下身颤了颤，猛地从顶端喷出大量透明澄清的液体，将满是红潮的胸口和腹间打湿大片。  
嫪毐为这从未见过的景象愣住了，他抚上嬴政的胸口，指尖触到的液体并不同于泄身时的白浊，澄澈，且不黏腻，更像是寻常男子下身兴奋时前端溢出的腺液。嫪毐看向嬴政，只见身前的少年双眼水雾氤氲，殷红的双唇间仍不时地泻出腻人的呻吟，腰身和股间仍在轻微痉挛着，显然是一副余韵未歇的模样。嫪毐虽没与男子行过这事，但这想来必不会是寻常男子达到顶峰的方式，或许面前的君王于情事上当真天赋异禀。想到这里，嫪毐像是想要证实什么似的，再次狠狠地冲刺起来。  
随着嫪毐的动作，嬴政再度尖叫起来，下身以嫪毐的抽插相同的节奏持续喷出那不知名的液体，源源不断。这淫靡的景象让嫪毐看得双目赤红。  
嬴政此时已接近崩溃，欢愉的泪水自眼角不断地流下，呻吟一声高过一声，直将嗓音扯地嘶哑，腰身剧烈动作着想要逃离那已经超过承受极限的愉悦，可一切的反抗只会在下一瞬被又一波更为强烈的欢愉击溃。这异样的高潮产生的快感远远大于先前的泄身。若说泄身的快感是以线型自尾椎直逼大脑，眼下这高潮产生的欢愉则是以整个盆腔为中心产生的巨大浪潮，席卷过他的腹间，使他不由自主地痉挛抽搐，而后又传至四肢百骸，直击灵魂，将他的身体和神智都化为一汪情欲的水。  
嫪毐看着眼前完全沉浸于快感之中的嬴政，双眼中欲火熊熊，他只觉得全身的筋络都在燃烧，热得他已经再也无法像先前那般游刃有余，只不停地朝那甬道更深处挺进，想要挖掘出那绝妙之处更多的甜美。嬴政的后穴内壁因连续不断的异样高潮而紧缩至极限，吸附、挤压着他的性器，似乎要将他推挤出去，但他仗着下身硬挺非常，只是霸道地突破那重重阻滞，巨大的龟菱挤开层层软肉，毫不留情地碾压过所有的敏感之处，一次又一次狠狠地捣入毫无防备的最深处。嬴政那欲仙欲死的模样带给嫪毐的是身心上的双重满足——他粗暴地扯下了那一直笼罩着嬴政的淡漠冷情的面纱，用最原始的方式引出了与那禁欲高贵的外表和气质极不相符的淫荡与妩媚——那是一个偏要与外表作对的、仅仅是逗弄后方就可以产生剧烈快感的敏感身体，一个有着一国之君的身份、却天生适合被男人狎玩的身体。嫪毐大逆不道地想。比起“天生尤物”，还有一个更适合的词可以形容这位高高在上的秦王——“淫兽”。  
一想到秦王被自己冠以这样一个淫荡又粗俗的形容词，嫪毐心底油然而生一股难以言喻的兴奋，那本已十分可观的性器尺寸便随之胀大了一圈，终于达到了完全挺起的状态。也由此引得嬴政发出一声难耐的低吟——本就已经满胀的穴口，竟又被强行撑开了些。那欲望实在太粗又太长，嬴政觉得自己的脏器都被顶得移了位，仿佛那物事只消再往前一顶，就可以将他彻底贯穿。  
被填满至极限的甬道与自己的孽根贴合得不留一丝缝隙，嫪毐试着将欲望抽出一些，那紧紧吸附着他的鲜红壁肉便被带了出来，这景致给他带来极大的视觉冲击；他再往前一个挺身，性器便再次齐根没入紧窒的穴内，刺激得身下人又是一声呻吟。嫪毐不由地伸出手，抚上嬴政随着喘息的节奏起伏的小腹。少年这瘦削的身体，紧窒的甬道，竟真的完全吞下了他那粗长的孽根，且经由他的抽插获得了前所未有的极致快感。他又将手探至两人紧密贴合的地方，摩挲那似乎已经被撑开到极限、平滑得一丝褶皱也无的穴口，轻轻按压那一圈柔软又有力的肌肉，引得嬴政无措地急促了喘息。  
嫪毐揽着嬴政早已酥软无力的腰，引导他的双手环上自己的肩，将早已深深沉浸在情欲中任凭摆布的少年搂入怀中，随后扣着那略嫌瘦削的腰身，狠狠挺入那柔软的甬道中。  
“呃啊——”  
眼下嬴政是整个人挂在嫪毐身上的，重力使他自然地往下坠去，但双手酸软得根本无力攀住嫪毐的肩，唯一的着力点便只剩下那仿佛热烫又坚硬的火楔一般钉入他下身的性器，这样的姿势使得那物事能够毫不费力地挺进到最深处。嫪毐的冲撞非常有力，每次都将嬴政的身体整个顶起，但那扣着他腰侧的双手却死死地将他固定在原处，被动地承受一次又一次几乎将他身体贯穿的力道。  
甬道中每一处敏感的角落被不停地碾压摩擦，强烈的快感源源不断，嬴政已经不再如先前那般对这美妙到让人失控的感觉不安地想要逃避，而是彻底地食髓知味。他已经在不知不觉间无师自通地摆动腰身去迎合嫪毐的律动，嫪毐每次抽出时都会退出到只余顶端一小部分抵在穴口，他会不由自主地收缩甬道，下意识地想要挽留那给他带来无尽欢愉的性器，同时发出难耐的低吟；随后嫪毐会狠狠挺入，这时嬴政会在尖叫出声的同时，将腰身下沉，尽力放松自己，以期那让他欲罢不能的硬挺能长驱直入直捣深处；而后嫪毐的性器深入到两人紧密贴合得不能再寸进分毫，他会发出一声餍足的叹息。  
嬴政的下身夹在两人温暖的腹间摩擦着，透明的腺液自顶端汩汩流出，将嬴政的股间浸得湿滑，再因着嫪毐抽插的动作飞溅而起，肉体拍击的声音夹着濡湿的水声，听在耳里更觉淫靡不堪，令人欲血贲张。  
“啊——”  
随着一声尖叫，嬴政达到了不知是今夜的第几次高潮，已经数次泄身的欲望无法出精，高潮被延长至极限，直到终于有几滴稀薄的液体从顶端挤出，才堪堪自顶峰落下。嬴政无力地瘫软在嫪毐怀中，他的腰身酸痛不已，但还是会不由自主地随着嫪毐的抽插摆动；后穴也已经又酥又麻，但还是会因为那不断的摩擦产生剧烈的快感。这欢爱的时间实在太长，但嫪毐还只泄了一次，如今那硬挺仍然气势不减地在他的甬道内征伐。嬴政有些担心自己可能撑不到嫪毐再一次射出，便会因为承受不住过多的快感而昏死过去。  
嫪毐也感觉到了嬴政因无精可出而引起的高潮延长，先前嬴政每当攀至顶峰，后穴会在那一刹那间剧烈的收缩；而方才，那绝妙的感觉明显地延长了，紧缩的内壁绞得他欲罢不能，让嫪毐向往不已。嫪毐虽不甚清楚其中道理，但下意识地觉得这延长必是与无法出精有关，心想嬴政既已泄尽了精水，那处于顶峰的时间必定只会一次比一次长，那销魂蚀骨的收缩吮吸也会持续得一次比一次久。  
为了能够快些找回那个让他欲罢不能的极致感觉，嫪毐不再每次都直入穴心，而是退出了大半性器，以龟菱狠狠摩擦嬴政体内那最要命的地方，在那甬道被刺激得痉挛般紧缩起来的时候才猛地顶入，满足下饥渴的深处。  
那靠近肠道的腺体今夜才初经调教，却出乎意料地敏感，仅仅是以性器在甬道内横冲直撞、偶尔擦过便能让其兴奋不已，眼下更是直接被予以专注的逗弄，嬴政本已有些麻木的神智再度迎来前所未有的更强烈的快感，让他几乎要招架不住，因长时间大张而酸软的腿跟因快感不断地轻微抽搐，嘶哑的嗓子止不住地撕扯出呻吟，无力的四肢不由自主地攀紧嫪毐，终于在一次贯穿下再度达到那无法出精的高潮。  
甬道内的剧烈收缩比前几次的时间都长，也更有力。很难想象怀中少年明明已经脱力的身体，在内部竟还能达到这般销魂的紧窒。嫪毐搂紧嬴政，终于在那紧缚感下再次释放出来。一股并不算少量的白浊击上甬道内性器无法触及的更深处，引得嬴政一阵的颤栗。  
又抽插了几下，确定这一道精已经射尽，嫪毐虽然未感疲累——以他的能力，他完全可以再来几次——但身前的少年必然承受不住更多。因此，固然被那湿热的甬道包裹着的感觉非常美妙，嫪毐还是缓缓退了出来，顺便在那最是敏感的地方狠狠摩擦几下，不出所料地让身前人又是一串惊叫。  
嫪毐扶着嬴政，让浑身无力的君王在浴池边上躺下，再毫不费力地将那修长的双腿打开——嬴政此时身体乏力，只得任由嫪毐摆弄，纵使嫪毐真的不顾他疲累、想要再来一次，他也无力阻止。但所幸嫪毐念着此次是嬴政初夜，并不打算作过多的索求，如今这般举动，只是想要查看嬴政的后穴是否撕裂罢了。  
待嫪毐看向君王大张的双腿间的景致，却还是险些忍不住真的将对方再要一次——被扩张到了极限的后穴尚未完全合拢，只堪堪闭合到可容纳三指进出的大小，无力地收缩着；初次承欢的穴口并无撕裂，但也因为过度的摩擦而红肿不已，内壁甚至隐隐有些往外翻出，鲜红充血的内里毫无保留地暴露在空气中；最让嫪毐觉得欲火熊熊的，是自那殷红后穴中不断流出的浊液。那是他注入嬴政身体内的白浊和一些透明稀薄的液体混合在一起的，或许是抽插间被他的性器送入甬道内的精前腺液，也或许是那敏感的内壁自行分泌的润滑液体。  
嫪毐不禁想到，此时君王的体内，兴许被灌满了这样的液体。他不由地伸出手，并了三根手指猛地插入那惑人的穴口，有些粗莽地抠挖起来，果不其然地听到内里传来清晰的水声，更多的液体因他的动作自手指和穴口的缝隙间溢出，溅上嬴政的股间，或是顺着他的手腕流下，淫靡得不行。  
“呃……”嬴政难耐地呻吟着。嫪毐的手指正正抵在他甬道内那最是敏感的地方，剧烈的快感随着嫪毐抠挖的动作汹涌而来，纵使他的身体疲惫不堪，但已经食髓知味的后庭却还是传来了空虚的感觉。他虽然知道自己绝对承受不住再一次欢好，但还是不由自主地将双腿向两侧张开了些，邀请之意显而易见。  
嫪毐将身下之人的动作看在眼里，下腹猛地又窜起一股欲火，心中暗道这秦王的后穴当真是贪婪又淫荡，手中动作不免大了起来，勾着指尖狠狠摩擦那处柔滑的内壁，逗弄那敏感的腺体。  
嬴政因着那处的刺激惊叫连连，不一会儿便腰身猛地一颤，绷紧了身体，哭叫着再一次达到高潮。  
嫪毐看着面前急促喘息着的嬴政，再也忍不住欲望，他将挺起的欲望抵在那一张一合的穴口处，挺身进入那承受了一整夜他无度征伐的甬道，熟悉的紧致感再度袭来；随后猛地挺腰冲入直抵穴心深处，粗大的性器将后穴内的浊液尽数挤出，饥渴又空虚的甬道被填满带来的难以言喻的满足感让嬴政不禁嘶哑着声音发出餍足的呻吟。  
嫪毐俯身吻住眼前那绯红惑人的唇，将那急促的喘息堵在唇齿之间，感受到身下人似是自然而然地抬起双手揽住了他的肩颈，心底不禁油然升起一股满足和自得。嫪毐心情愉悦地勾着君王那柔软的舌，肆意汲取甜美的津液。他不禁想到两人欢好之前嬴政的请求。若是取了吕不韦老贼的命，便能得这般美妙的人儿侍于床笫，何乐而不为？

-嫪毐•龙涎-


	6. 第四·五·六章·天泽

第四章•天择（上）

帝王寝殿之内，侍者已被尽数屏退。嬴政一边翻阅着案几上的竹简，一边听着立于身侧的暗卫汇报近日的情况。  
那暗卫说着说着，只觉得隐隐有一股冰冷的气息从身前的帝王身上传来，周围的空气似乎凝成了一块巨石，直压得他快要喘不过气来。他感到自己的后背渐渐地浸了冷汗，不由得加快了语速，只盼得汇报完毕了，能快些从这帝王威压之下逃离。  
“哼！”  
突然地，在他说到后宫中太后近日的举动之时，面前的王者发出一声冷哼，拂袖而起，几案上的奏折被尽数扫落，在地上支离破碎。  
他立马单膝跪地，不敢再说下去。他自是知道此刻的秦王一定气急——遭到如此亲近之人的背叛，不管是换作什么人，想必都难以接受，更何况是这般高高在上的一国之君。他大着胆子抬起头，想要看看此刻秦王陛下的表情。  
这一看之下却让他心惊不已。身着王者之衣的青年虽然神色淡漠看不出喜怒，但那深邃的眼眸深处仿佛凝结了一层坚冰，就连偌大的宫殿都在一瞬之间冷如冰窖。但他身为暗卫，就连血腥的场面亦见过不少，仅是青年面上的隐怒还不足以让他感到如此惊恐。真正让他惊吓到呼吸都几乎停止的，是青年被烛火映射在不远处墙面上的影。那影子的轮廓，长身，牛首，生着麝一般带杈的巨角，根本不似人形，更像一尾盘旋腾起的异兽！那张开的大口似乎有撕碎一切的力量。  
嬴政此时只觉得胸中一股怒火熊熊燃烧，但在那之中却又夹着或多或少的酸楚。他虽然是带着仙身意识托生，与赵姬之间的亲情比起寻常母子是要淡薄些，但他却也记得少艾之时居于邯郸，他因父亲不在身边而受同龄孩童欺负，是母亲护在他的身前；他还记得初来咸阳、母子二人因身世问题受宗室欺压、母亲含着泪水抚摸他的发顶、告诉他要坚强……  
以往的一切，在他来说都还历历在目，可那深宫之处的女子，却似乎已经忘记了曾经的过往、甚至可能已经忘记了他们之间的母子亲情。都说圣人忘情，可有时候，凡人比圣人更无情。  
嬴政深吸一口气，勉强压下怒气，看向跪在一旁面色已经惨白的暗卫，道：“你下去罢。”  
看到那暗卫如蒙大赦般迅速起身朝外走去，他突然想到什么，又将对方唤了回来。  
自桌案上拿起一块玉佩，那玉色泽良好、质地温润。轻轻抚过那精心打磨的纹路。他还记得，这是当年还在赵国，母亲变卖了自己的首饰，于他生辰之日送予他的礼物。  
想到这里，不禁又轻笑一声。随后把玉佩交给了暗卫，道：“将这玉，送去给太后。”语罢，嬴政沉吟一会儿，又道：“寡人及冠，多亏太后多年养育之恩，只一块玉，这礼似乎轻了些……”  
暗卫听着秦王的话顿了顿，不见下文，不由得抬头看向面前年轻的帝王，只见那漆黑的凤眼里，似乎闪着些意味不明的光。瞳如秋水，美得让人心惊，也冷得让人胆寒。  
“不如，再给太后送去几件童装罢。”

-第四章•天择（上）-   
第五章•天择（中）

己酉日。雍城。无风无雨，天公作美。  
数百名官员齐聚一堂，无不为接下来即将出现的场景激动万分。他们得幸亲眼见证这个场景发生的始末，在他们而言，这将成为他们一生中都引以为豪的荣耀。  
而他们之中，心情最复杂的，莫过于赵姬。  
身为今日冠礼主角的母亲，看到儿子即将加冠、长大成人，赵姬理应感到欣喜，但她此刻反而心焦难耐、如坐针毡。  
几天前，嬴政突然派人给她送来了礼物。她自然是无比高兴，可待她上前打开那金漆木盒，往里一看，顿时吓得脸色惨白——盒子里是一块色泽极佳的玉佩，这玉她自然认得，是嬴政童年之时她送予嬴政的礼物；而被玉佩压在下面的，竟是两套童装！布料上乘，剪裁精良，是王室子孙出席大典所穿礼服的样式，而尺寸，正正合了她与嫪毐所生二子的身形。  
她捧着木盒，缓缓地跌坐在地上。想到嬴政必定是知晓了她与嫪毐所做的一切，心中悲伤不已。待她好不容易冷静下来，想派侍女回到咸阳给嫪毐报信，却被随行护卫以保护太后安全为由挡了回来。她才知道，自己已经被软禁了。  
与其说她是作为秦王的母亲被邀请参加这场冠礼，不如说她是被当做嫪毐的人质挟持至此。  
此时此刻，她站在大殿之内，接受着众人的道贺，却觉得周身冷得如置冰窖。作为嬴政的母亲，她自然而然地期盼着看到自己的儿子加冠礼成，从此成为一个顶天立地的男子；可她知道嫪毐将在咸阳举事，对于这场冠礼之后即将发生的事情，她不敢想象，她害怕知道结果，因此她又迫切希望这场典礼一直进行下去、永远不会结束。  
“吉时到——请大王登台受礼——”  
随着礼宾隗状的话语落下，秦王嬴政出现在众人面前。  
一身华服、缓缓走来的青年，青丝如墨，长身玉立，美得让人移不开目光。  
众人之中不乏初见秦王之人，未见嬴政之前，也听过不少夸赞秦王姿容的传言，却都不以为意，暗道秦国地处边陲，气候恶劣，纵是生得再好，又能美过那齐楚之地的美人？直至此刻方是信了那些传言，秦王嬴政，当真是惊为天人。  
赵姬美，宠冠后宫；先王美，时人皆称其姿容甚佳；成蟜美，女子争以为士。但以上三者，跟此刻出现在他们面前的青年相比，都大大不如。  
嬴政之所以远胜于前三者，不仅仅是美在相貌，更在于他那与生俱来的清冷气质，使得他身上多了一种仿若不食人间烟火的仙气。那是一种超越性别、甚至可以说是超凡脱俗的美，那是真正的天人之姿。  
赵姬之美，可谓美艳；先王之美，可谓温润；成蟜之美，可谓俊美；而秦王之美，堪称绝色。  
秦王仿若感受不到周遭的眼神，目不斜视，步上高台。走到离赵姬不远处，朝她的方向看了一眼。  
只这一撇，赵姬险些瘫软在地。那眼神带着轻蔑，带着不屑，似乎还夹着冰制的刃，扎进她的心尖，同时又冰冷刺骨，与以往望向自己的柔和眼波大不相同。只因以往的她，是嬴政的母亲；而此刻的她，成了嬴政的敌人。  
就在不久之前，她还一直以为自己的儿子空有一副好看的皮囊，却少了些魄力，做事少有决断，枉生在了帝王之家；而此刻，她才发现自己错得离谱——这个孩子，当真龙章凤姿，是天生的帝王。

-第五章•天择（中）-   
第六章•天择（下）

嬴政缓缓走到隗状的面前，等待他为自己加冠。  
他身为秦王，所行的乃是王公冠礼。公冠四加：三同士——先加缁布冠，次授以皮弁，再授以爵弁。而第四加，则是九旒玄冕。  
隗状方为嬴政加了缁布冠，便听得一阵喧哗，似乎是有什么人闯了进来。  
原来是王绾。只见他神情急切，似乎有什么事情急需禀奏。  
隗状看了看面前秦王的脸色，遂向王绾示意：“讲。”  
王绾道：“长信侯嫪毐，矫秦王玉玺及太后玉玺，于咸阳举事。现在已冲着雍城来了。”  
话音落下，众人一片哗然。这长信侯怎的突然造反？连一点预兆也不曾有。如今杀来雍城，显然是冲着嬴政来的。若是大军杀到，倾巢之下，焉有完卵？想到接下去可能性命难保，众人不免有些焦躁起来。  
而最紧张的，莫过于一旁的赵姬了。谁人不知，嬴政年幼尚不能亲政，故秦王玉玺一直是与太后玉玺一起为她所保管的。方才王绾的一番话，相当于告诉了在场所有人，是她将玉玺给了嫪毐，她与嫪毐是同一阵营的。嫪毐叛乱，于她也有一份。  
如今她已是骑虎难下。若是嫪毐得胜，也就罢了；若是嫪毐伏诛，那她的下场不堪设想。  
身为礼宾的隗状不愧为秦国老臣，是见过大场面的人，因此即使在此刻也不显得慌乱。他望向秦王，只见嬴政神色如常，遂请示道：“陛下，如今嫪毐作乱，这冠礼可要延后？”  
嬴政回身，将众人的反应看在眼里，道：“照常进行。嫪毐逆天而行，只会自取灭亡。”  
阶下众人观嬴政不动如山，一副成竹在胸的模样，想来是留有后手，便也不再焦虑，静静地观礼。  
此时，边上突然站出一人，道：“嫪毐犯上作乱，自寻死路，是为无状。老臣愿为陛下杀回咸阳、铲除乱党，以为陛下亲政之献礼。”  
众人一看，原来是相国吕不韦。时人皆知吕不韦亦曾为大秦立下汗马功劳，其中不乏赫赫战功，可谓是秦国顶梁柱一般的存在。  
高高在上的王者看向下方躬身行礼的中年人，即使被岁月染白了鬓角、苍老了面容，但中年人的双眼依旧睿智如同往昔。“不劳相国费心。嫪毐灭亡，只在须臾之间。相国留下观礼便好。”  
吕不韦还待说什么，但见嬴政已转过身、不再理会自己，便退回了原位。  
大典继续进行。  
隗状方拿起一旁的九旒玄冕，要为秦王戴上。便见王绾再次冲了进来，只不过，这次对方的脸色不是焦急，而带着一丝欣喜。  
只见王绾单膝下跪，道：“启禀陛下，咸阳叛军已被相国昌平君、昌文君击溃，贼首嫪毐仓皇逃离，咸阳已安。”  
话音落下，殿内一片欢声。便是秦王的眼里也隐隐透出些笑意。  
过于欢喜的众人却是没有注意到赵姬与众不同的反应——听到王绾回报嫪毐溃败的消息，赵姬的身子瞬间便瘫软下来，幸而被两旁的侍女及时搀扶，才没有跌落在地。她不敢相信嫪毐竟然如此轻易地败了。她赌上了名誉，赌上了自己的后半生，赌上了一切！而嫪毐，却在短短一个时辰之内输了个精光！  
隗状为嬴政戴上玄冕，冕旒珠串掩映着君王如玉的面庞，更显姿容夺目。  
“礼成——”  
听闻礼宾的宣告，阶下众人纷纷跪拜。“谨贺吾王——”  
嬴政还礼。一双凤眸眼波流转，在下方一众跪拜的身影上扫过，最后停驻在一处，深深地看了一眼。  
隗状又朗声道：“请大王受秦王玺——”  
听了这话，众人不禁有些讶异。方才大家都听到了王绾所说，心道秦王玉玺此时理应在嫪毐手中，如今这玉玺又是哪儿来的？  
只见一人手捧金盘走上高台，盘中以黑绸覆盖一物。待隗状掀开绸缎，那一瞬之间，似乎有五彩流光飞泻而出、有五色蛟龙腾空而起。  
嬴政看着眼前的玉玺——色碧而蓝，透雕五龙——忍不住伸出手，将其捧起。  
“李卿，你可知这是何物？”  
“若臣没有猜错，此乃和氏璧无疑。”  
“寡人欲以此新制玉玺，你看如何？”  
“此前玉玺，为王之玉玺；而新制玉玺，为天子之玺。待得陛下一统八荒六合，以此玉作玺，政令必行，纵是和氏璧有灵，也必感于陛下圣恩。”  
“既如此，这玺文——还请李卿于大典之时，给寡人一个惊喜。”  
当日两人的谈话历历在目，嬴政还记得，青年在自己话音落下之后，面上难以遮掩的惊喜神色。  
何其有幸，能让那人因自己的给予而欣喜万分。  
他将玉玺倒转，玺面的字迹便出现在眼前——“受命于天，既寿永昌。”  
修长的指尖抚过清晰的刻痕。这八个字，皆出于那人之手。是他的心血，也是他对自己的祝福和期望。  
我愿倾尽一切，以全卿想。  
想到这里，面上不禁露出笑意。  
这一幕的见证者只有离得极近的隗状及手捧金盘的尚书令。他们看见面前的秦王唇角扬起，漆黑的瞳眸深处水光潋滟——那笑容，倾国倾城。

-第六章•天择（下）-


	7. 番外-吕不韦·返魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp吕不韦-嬴异人无差。

吕不韦•返魂

这一日，吕不韦接到了一纸诏书——命令他前往巴蜀的诏书。  
他笑了。  
笑得不甘，笑得撕心裂肺，笑得涕泗交流。  
他终于意识到，当年那个漂亮得像从画里走出的孩子，如今已真的是大人了，不再需要他了。  
他原本以为，他能够一直留在咸阳，能够为这个国家奉献他的一生。  
笑累了，他伸手拿过案上的茶杯，想饮一口茶，却发现，人未走，茶已凉。  
他放下茶杯，看着在茶水中浮起又下沉的叶片。白毫如羽。  
其实，比起茶，吕不韦更爱喝酒。他从来品不出这些绿色叶片泡出的苦涩的水有什么好喝，但他的府上永远备着最顶级的君山银针。只因为这是那人的最爱。  
犹记得，每每喝到这茶，那人的面上便会染上一抹笑意。温和如水，如同雨后初晴的云梦泽。看到这笑容，那苦得让他舌尖都发麻的茶水，似乎变得甘甜了。  
吕不韦又从怀中拿出一块碧色的玉。那玉似乎已经贴身带了许久，色泽莹碧得有些偏深。  
他轻抚掌中那块温润，以指尖描画上面的花纹。  
“有匪君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨。”  
那年，他命人作了这玉佩。于那人生辰之日送了出去。告诉他，初见之时，只一眼，他便觉得那人，仿若美玉无瑕。  
收了玉佩的青年很是欣喜，笑得就像个孩子。  
那夜，他们喝了很多酒。  
吕不韦酒量很好，还从来没有醉过。可那一夜，他看着青年一双漆黑的瞳仁氤氲着雾气，两颊酡红，淡色的唇一直对他微笑着。他第一次有了酒醉的感觉。  
可那时，他并不知道这一切于他的含义。他天真地以为，他会醉，只不过是因为那酒太烈。  
再后来，一切都不一样了。  
青年将玉佩狠狠地塞进他的手里，一双凤眸泫然欲泣，嘴角却仍是上扬的。  
直到很久以后，他才想到，那人在他的面前，一直都是笑着的。也不知是不是因为他曾说，青年的笑容，美得就像初春的细雨。  
可等到他发觉了，那始终对他微笑着的青年，却已经不在了。  
“原来，你不过是将我当做，实现梦想的工具。”  
他低头，以指摩挲着那块还带着些暖意的玉，想辩解，却说不出话。只因当时的他，也认为青年说的是事实。  
“吕不韦。”  
听到青年唤自己的名字，他抬起头，发现泪水如断线般自青年的眼角滑落，在那如玉的脸颊上留下道道湿痕。  
那泪痕宛如割在他心上的伤口，疼痛难耐。他抬手想拭去那止不住的泪水，却被青年拂开。  
青年笑着摇头，道：“你不用再勉强自己做这种事。”  
他看着对方背过身，不再看自己，却不知该如何做才好。在尔虞我诈的商场上摸爬滚打至今，他还从未如此无措。  
“你的梦想，我会为你实现。”说完，青年便走了。  
他只觉得此刻心如刀绞，甚至没想到要拉住那随风扬起的衣袖，只眼睁睁看着青年的身影消失在邯郸的街角。  
后来，他一举官至相国，一人之下，万人之上，可他却没有当年设想的那种成就感。  
他看着那人的面色越来越苍白，看着那人受各种病痛的折磨，再优秀的名医，再好的汤药，都无法阻挡那人衰弱下去。  
直到有一日，赵国送回了一个孩子，和孩子的母亲。  
那新到秦国的宫装女子，他自然认得。当年，他趁着青年酒醉，将这女子送入青年的房中。再后来，青年一双凝着潋滟水光的眸子望着他，答应迎娶这名女子。那个孩子，也是龙章凤姿，生得极好。  
那人听了这消息，笑了，之后突然倒下，不省人事。  
帝王之死，唤作“山陵崩”。在那人昏迷的几日，他觉得，岂止是山陵，他的整个世界仿佛都崩塌了。  
当宫中传来那人醒来的消息之时，他迅速往咸阳宫赶去，就像在黑暗深处失了方向的人奔向阳光。  
脸色还有些苍白的君王靠在榻上，望着他，面上温和的笑颜彷如当年。  
他走上前，试探着握住了青年微凉的手，发现自己连指尖都在颤抖。  
君王蹙眉，垂眸看了看两人交握的手，腕上稍稍使力，似乎想要挣开，却被他紧紧握住。  
君王终于还是放弃了，他叹了口气，道：“相国可知，我年幼之时，曾有一方外之人，预言我活不过三十岁。”  
他心中隐隐浮出一些不安，不知为何跟他说这番话。“什么方外之人，必是一骗取钱财的庸医。陛下鸿福齐天，寻常的凡人岂能看清天寿。”  
听他这般说法，君王不禁觉得好笑。“吕不韦……”  
吕不韦听他换了称呼，心中一紧。  
“这么多年以来，我不曾怨过你。”眼前的君王凤眼含笑，淡色的唇仿佛桃花初绽。“因为，如果不是因为你，我早就死了……”  
他张口，想要说些什么，君王却摇摇头，阻了他的话。  
“遇见了你之后，我便有了生的希望。起初，是为了和你在一起，后来，是为了实现你的梦想。”面前的人顿了顿，望着他的双眼内缱绻万千。“如今，你应该已经不再需要我了吧。”  
君王的笑容美如往昔，可他却再也没有那如沐春风的感觉。似乎有一只手捏住了他的心脏，让他喘不过气来。  
“陛下……”他一向巧舌如簧、口才极佳，此时却说不出半句话来。  
只见眼前的君王眸中笑意又深几分，对他道：“吕不韦，你想当年那样，唤我的名字，可好？”  
他咬着唇，迟迟不愿出口。他怕自己一旦说了，随了对方的心愿，对方便真的就此了无牵挂地去了。  
君王抬起一手，抚上他的脸侧。“你要是再不说，恐怕我就再也听不到了。”  
听了这话，他的泪水夺眶而出，模糊了那人的笑颜。  
“异人……异人……”  
吕不韦抚着手中的玉佩，感到脸上一股凉意，才发现自己已经泪流满面。  
他又看了眼置于案上的诏书。既然，这个国家已不再需要他，他似乎可以放心地离开了。  
吕不韦走入内室，再出来时，手中多了一个酒觞，和一壶酒。  
这是一壶鸩酒。早那人离世之日，他便一直存着，直到今日。  
他抬起手，将手中已被握得温热的玉狠狠地砸了下去，晶莹的玉便在桌案上碎裂开来。他再拾起几块大些的碎块，再砸，或是以重物敲击，直到玉石支离破碎。  
他小心翼翼地将那碎屑收起，倾倒入一旁的酒壶中，再细心地把桌案检查一遍，以防遗漏任何一点玉屑。  
然后，他端坐案前，将壶中的酒倒入觞中，饮尽，一杯又一杯。  
他感到腹中气血翻涌，不断地传来锥心的刺痛，可他却不以为然，反倒有种莫名的欣喜。  
酒尽。  
吕不韦看了看远处镜中须发斑白的自己，不免有些担心，不知那黄泉彼岸的故人，能不能认出如今的自己。

-吕不韦•返魂-


	8. 第七·第八章·蔷薇水

第七章•蔷薇水（上）

宫阙之下，大殿之内，文武百官汇聚一堂，一片觥筹交错。  
可秦王嬴政似乎无心于此——他只是端坐高处，望着觞中的酒，静静地出神。  
官员中纵使有想要上前敬酒祝词的，看了看秦王那心不在焉的样子，便还是作罢。明明是寿辰之日，陛下却不甚开心，众人虽然感到奇怪，却也不便上前询问。有的人悄悄向一旁的李客卿打听，可一向得秦王亲信的客卿，却也只是摇了摇头，表示并不知情。  
这时，一人离开席位，缓缓走到大殿中央。身材高挑，剑眉星目，原来是蒙少将军。  
只见蒙恬对着秦王躬身，唤来殿上之人的注意，随后道：“臣有一礼，想要献予陛下。”  
嬴政看着前方的青年，眼里闪过一丝疑惑。他虽知对方必不会有恶意，但如此神秘，不知葫芦里卖的什么药，摆了摆手，示意允了。  
蒙恬遂走出殿去传唤，再进来时，身后跟了一身着绛红华服的人影。  
蒙恬带着那人于阶前站定，道：“前不久，臣于塞外遇此女子，其舞姿出众，惊为天人。尤善一种以袖中长纱作舞的奇特舞蹈，故将她带来，予陛下一观。”  
此言一出，众人纷纷朝那静立殿中的人影望去。只见那人薄纱覆面，只露了上半张脸，看不清容貌，但异发异瞳，肤色极白，身形也比中原女子高些，大概是番邦的胡姬。  
那女子似乎是不知礼数，也不跪拜行礼，只是望着秦王，眼内还含了几丝明显的笑意。  
只见秦王望了眼那胡姬，忽的凤眸微敛，发出一声轻哼。就在众人以为秦王对此并不感兴趣时，只听他道：“也罢，便看看吧。”  
蒙恬与那胡姬躬身行礼，称诺。  
只见蒙恬唤了几声，从殿外匆匆走入几名乐人，每人手中各有一只被朱色木架高高架起的鼓，乐人将鼓在离那胡姬不远处围着排开；蒙恬亦走至一旁，于乐人摆好的筝后坐下；而那胡姬，在鼓阵正中站好之后，便静立不动。  
蒙恬抬眼看了看前方的胡姬，确定对方亦准备就绪，便拨动筝弦。  
乐曲悠扬，清泉一般沁人心脾。众人只觉春风拂面，仿佛看到小雪初晴，柳条抽新，绿草初绽。  
随着乐声，殿中的人影也动了。  
衣袖舒展，金线绣纹舞动，熠熠生辉，如同仙人流光；莲步轻移，仿若凌波晕开；裙袂翩跹，宛如惊鸿起舞。  
突然，曲调一转，徐缓不再，嘈嘈切切，仿若疾风甚雨。  
而此时，伴着突然迅疾起来的筝音，那胡姬轻盈跃起，双臂向上抬高的同时，自袖中落下两道红纱，乍一看，像妖冶的图腾。  
落地。只见那胡姬双臂交错，红纱彷如赤色的游龙向两旁飞去，击中立于两侧的鼓。  
鼓声仿佛有着震慑人心的魔力，将方才沉浸于舒缓乐曲中的众人惊醒。  
振臂，回拢的长纱仿佛将空间撕扯开两道裂痕；随后往旁一个旋身，红纱再次激射而出，鼓点又起。  
动作迅疾，舞姿绰约，鼓声如惊雷。  
急促的乐配上激荡的鼓，众人只觉得似乎来到了正在厮杀的战场，似乎看到了万马奔腾，听到了兵刃相击。  
——军威临，马无疆。逐鹿中原，谁能挡。  
蒙恬的筝音又缓了下来，但不同于最初的悠扬，而是庄重肃穆，让人心神一震。  
胡姬的舞步也变得沉稳——一步一迈，彷如大开大阖的剑式。  
手臂上扬，红纱高高飞起，似盘旋而起的蛟龙；脚步划开成弧，旋转回身间，长纱环绕，如天上成片的霞；再击向两侧的鼓时，已不再是肃杀，而是气势如虹的震撼。  
——翻覆玄黄，威震八荒。  
仿佛是感觉到空气中凝滞的煞气渐弱，众人逐渐放松下来，舒了口气，才惊觉自己在方才的乐舞中不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
胡姬高举一臂，袖中红纱向上方飞去，绕上横梁，随后足尖一点，便借力高高腾起至半空。  
红衣翻飞，如同跃动的火焰。薄纱舞动，宛若游龙惊凤。  
——千古帝台称王，俯瞰大地苍茫。冕旒江山，权倾天下。  
蒙恬的筝音徐徐而下，最后消逝，以示一曲终了；而那胡姬也落下地来，衣袖一摆，红纱回拢袖中，一如舞蹈开始前那般静立于殿堂中央。  
一旁观舞的官员们久久不能回神，为官多年，他们自是见过各种各样的舞蹈——楚舞妖娆，韩舞华丽，赵舞庄重……  
但他们此时才知，舞蹈，原来还能这般气势磅礴。  
蒙恬走至胡姬身旁，两人一同躬身行礼，道：“愿吾王鸿福齐天，万寿无疆。”  
嬴政看着面前那两人，沉吟许久，之后朝那胡姬招了招手，命她走上前来。  
胡姬奉命上前，跪坐于秦王身边。君王打量了她许久，忽地抬手扯落那覆面的轻纱。  
一张极其清婉的容颜——虽不似寻常番邦女子那般高鼻深目，但极白的肤色、与众不同的发色和瞳色又确实不是中原能有的，想来还是有着胡人的血统。  
当着文武百官的面，秦王下旨，将这名胡姬纳入后宫。  
许是秦王藏娇，这名胡姬入宫之后，再也没有在人前露面；那倾国倾城的舞也一同销声匿迹，从此只供君王一人赏。  
后人有不少好奇的，究竟是怎样的美貌才能得君王一见倾心，究竟是怎样的舞姿才能艳惊四座。可翻遍了史书，却连只言片语的记述都无法找到。

-第七章•蔷薇水（上）- 

第八章•蔷薇水（下）

当晚，秦王宫内。  
胡姬随着秦王入了寝殿，待殿内侍者尽数退去后，矮身朝前方的王者下拜，道：“敖渲见过君上。”  
原来那胡姬，是东海龙王敖渲化身。只因样貌生得阴柔，再换上女装，便是雌雄莫辩，竟无人察觉出其实是男儿身。  
嬴政摆摆手，免了对方的礼，道：“天帝命你来监视我？”  
敖渲听他自称，心知对方将此刻当做是朋友间的对话，便也不再拘泥于礼数，答道：“你与二公子之间的事，如何逃得过天界法眼。”想了想，又往下说道：“天帝曾下令让我监视你不要做出强迫二公子之事。可前不久千里眼禀报天帝，说你……”  
听他如此说，嬴政便也知道了他是为什么事而来。下意识地想要对千里眼和天帝的这般做法嗤之以鼻，却因想起那日的事，一丝酸楚又不由地浮上心头，到口的冷哼变为几不可闻的叹息。“罢了，你过来。”  
敖渲跟着走入内间，却在看到对方缓缓走向床榻时停住了脚步。他看着对方坐上榻沿，背靠着床榻边上透雕龙形的围栏，朝自己伸出一手，顿时感到脑后似乎有冷汗滑下。“你……莫非真要让我侍寝？”  
今日早朝之后尚不及休息，便是寿宴的各种准备，而后再是极长时间的宴席，此时嬴政已觉异常疲惫，见对方误会自己意思，心中又添几分无奈，忍不住抬手揉了揉额角。“近来总觉得身体有些异样，你替我看看。”  
听他这么一说，敖渲忙上前替他诊脉，这一探之下，却是吃惊不已。“你……你……”  
见面前人露出了仿佛是看到平生最难以置信之事的表情，嬴政遂肯定了心中早已有的猜想。“你这神情，想来我先前自己的诊断是没错了。”  
“你居然愿意为他牺牲至此！”敖渲忍不住气急地拂袖，袖内长纱甩出，竟打翻了一旁的桌案。“你、你定是疯了！”  
嬴政看敖渲气得跳脚，只是默然不语。  
敖渲看眼前的人一脸平静，只觉心中又是心酸又是愤怒。  
应龙帝君苦恋二公子的事情，他是仅有的较为清楚其中经过的人之一。  
一向冷情冷性的友人突然开始关注他人，他起初还觉得很有趣；却没想到，这人一旦开了窍，就以令人措手不及的速度沦陷了下去。  
可那深沉的爱意却只换来一味的冷遇。他心中暗暗为友人觉得不公，然而情爱之事不能勉强，不爱的便是不爱，他亦不可能强求二公子接受友人的爱意并与之在一起，只得盼望应龙政能认清这段恋情毫无希望、早日放弃；  
可之后便传来了这人抗旨不遵、追随二公子下凡的消息，他虽气恼，却还是急忙召了诸位龙王赶去求情。  
哪想如今眼前这人竟还怀上了子嗣——如果两人两情相悦，自然不成问题；可二公子对应龙政的爱只感到十足的厌烦，若是知晓了这孩子的存在，又该作何感想？  
“你、你该知道，不论是二公子，还是如今的李斯，他都不爱你……”敖渲见对方似乎不愿听自己所言，心中更是感到无奈。“你为何还要如此……”  
“我知道。”嬴政出声打断了敖渲的话。“我知道他对我无意，我起初之所以不愿放弃，是因为还抱着希望，以为他迟早会受我所感、爱上我。”说到这里，他不知想到什么，眼里闪过忧伤的神色。“可是，如今……他已经遇到了、遇到了他爱的人……”  
抬手附上自己的下腹。“之所以能有这孩子，也是因为那日……他为了求我饶恕那人的罪愆，同意……同意与我……”说着说着，只觉得声音颤抖得实在说不下去。不由得侧过脸，不想让对方看见自己已经难以掩饰的伤痛。  
面上传来被手指抚过的触感，他转头，看到敖渲微微沾了水汽的指尖。原来，泪水已经在不知不觉间落下。他的狼狈，本就无所遁形。  
抬起头，他看到对方那双浅色的瞳孔里满是不忍。  
嬴政敛了眼睑，将泪水逼出，再抬眼时，眸中又是一片清明澄澈。“如今我已放弃对他的追求，决定成全他与那人，所以你无需可怜我，也无需再劝我。只是……”  
他轻抚腹间，道：“我需生下此子，你来得正好，接下来的一年，你便代我作这秦王吧。”  
新入宫的胡姬于秦王寿宴当晚被召寝，不久，宫中传出那胡姬怀了身孕的消息。

-第八章•蔷薇水（下）-


	9. 第九-十二章·白檀

第九章•白檀（一）

嬴政看了眼已在案前跪了许久的李斯，终于还是心中不忍，上前要将对方扶起，却被婉言拒绝。  
他叹了口气，道：“你何苦如此？”  
李斯俯低上身，以额触地，道：“还请陛下赦免那人的罪。”  
看着对方如此为另一人求情，嬴政只觉心中隐隐泛酸，不论是天界二公子，还是如今的李斯，他都不曾见过对方如此在乎一个人。“你既熟知大秦律法，便该知道，他犯的是死罪，绝无开脱的可能。”  
李斯没有抬头，并未看到君王眼内一闪而逝的不甘。“臣知道。但是，若他真的必死不可，臣愿与他同死。”  
“！”  
一声巨响，原来是秦王听了这话，一怒之下掀了摆在案上的奏折。  
李斯却不为所动，对方的反应，并不出他的预料。  
“你竟敢威胁寡人！”嬴政只觉胸中怒火翻涌，但更让他觉得难受的，是心中愈见强烈的酸楚，如同带刺的藤蔓紧紧缠绕在心尖，勒得他喘不过气。  
“那人于你……当真如此重要？”本应是一句质问，却因心口疼痛难耐，语气不经意地软了一些。  
李斯直起身，望向秦王的眼神坚定无比。“那人于臣，胜过一切。”  
明明他最迷恋的便是对方决心坚定之时眼内闪烁的光芒，可此时嬴政却觉得那是一把利刃，将他的心划得鲜血淋漓——这比夜空中最明亮的星辰还耀眼的光芒，从未有过一次，是为他而绽。  
他深吸口气，觉得自己似乎连呼吸都是颤抖的，想要握拳，却发现指尖抖得根本无法收拢。  
“那寡人呢？在那人面前，寡人便如此不值一提么？当年你曾许寡人一个天下，如今为了追随那人而去，你便不顾这誓言了？”  
这话倒有争风吃醋之嫌，李斯不语，但神情已然说明一切。  
“哈。”嬴政看出他心中答案，不禁怒极反笑——这般姿态，由一向淡漠寡情的秦王做出，竟是风华绝代，可这一切都只予一人看，而这唯一的人却不愿欣赏。  
收了笑容，走至李斯面前，对他道：“寡人可以赦免那人的罪，只是……”他顿了顿，似乎思考了一下，才继续道：“今夜你需留下陪寡人。”  
令他有些意外的是，对方竟毫不犹豫地答应了。  
李斯其实从很早以前就知道秦王对他的心意。虽不知自己何德何能能得对方垂青，可他却无心于此，对方不说破，他便一直装作不知。本以为秦王并不是长情之人，不久便不会再有这念想，却不想这单向的感情竟一直持续至今。可他实在无法回报对方的爱，如此一来，心中难免有愧。今日下定决心前来之时，便猜到对方可能会提这要求，因此秦王开口时并不意外。  
既能救得爱人，又能多少回报几分对方那注定无望的爱，不过皮囊一具，并没什么好在意的。  
嬴政看着李斯神色坦然地走入内间，坐上榻沿，心中只觉痛楚——他竟然愿意为那人做至这般！  
“为何！”他终于忍不住冲上前，将李斯推倒在榻上，颤抖的手指紧紧揪着对方的衣领。“为何不管是从前……还是如今……你都不愿意看我一眼！”  
秦王的面相极美，如今这凤眸含泪、泫然欲泣的模样，极为动人，便是沉稳如李斯，也禁不住心中一颤。他不由地抬手，抚去对方眼角的水汽。  
嬴政曾无数次在午夜梦回间见到眼前之人轻抚自己的脸庞，可如今真的发生，他却半点不觉得欣喜。他再也忍不住，将头埋进李斯的颈侧，无声地哭泣。  
纵使身上衣物厚重，李斯也还是感觉到肩部的布料被湿意迅速渗透。  
时人皆传：天下七王，秦王最美，也最无情。  
可他从来不这么觉得。嬴政对他人确实一向不假辞色，可唯独对他不是——自初见以来，他看着对方从少年长成青年，见过对方不少表情：欣喜的、气恼的、伤心的……  
为人君者，当使人不见其欲，不见其意。他起初觉着，秦王之所以面对自己会有这么多表情，必是因为信任自己。  
后来，他才渐渐地明白过来，对方那宛如含着一汪碧泉的眸里，漾开的究竟是怎样一种波澜——  
原来，那在他面前展露的真实，不是因为简单的信任；而是将心剖开，捧至他面前，心甘情愿地向他展露心底最深处的感情。  
李斯想的并没有错，只是还不够正确——那不仅仅只是在他面前展露，而是只对他一人展露——只有嬴政自己才知道，他一切的情感，都只牵系在了对方身上，仿若操纵傀儡的丝线，只不过在线的另一端系着的，是他的心，每牵扯一下，都会带来最深刻的痛。  
李斯轻拍着身前君王微微颤抖的肩膀，掌下的肩骨略嫌瘦削，明明过着锦衣玉食的日子，却为何只长个子不长肉？也不知是因为国事繁重，还是因为别的。  
见怀中的人哭得伤心，李斯想要开口安慰，可辩才如他，此时竟也不知该说些什么。只因他可以想象得到，爱而求不得，是多么痛苦又无奈。

-第九章•白檀（一）-

第十章•白檀（二）

李斯突然感到一双手臂搂上了他的腰，随后，听到对方尚带着哭腔、有些不甚清晰的话语：“李斯，抱我。”  
李斯顿时有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。他本已做好了献身的心理准备——他知道自己今日必定逃不过侍寝，虽有些不甘，但也没有怨言，毕竟嬴政身为帝王，怎可能委身在下。没想到对方竟然自荐枕席。  
同为男子，除了好为此道的，又怎会心甘情愿地张开双腿、被另一人用自己也同样拥有的欲望贯穿，并因着承欢于同性身下得来的快感而婉转呻吟？嬴政之所以愿意，必定不是因为爱好这个，只可能是他真的很爱自己。  
见对方许久没有反应，嬴政起身，擦去眼里含着的泪水，李斯那惊讶中带了几分怜惜的神情便清晰地映入眼帘。他笑道：“你原先是不是想，今日应下我的要求，委身于我，多少能偿还一些我对你的这份注定无望的感情？”  
看到身下人忽地转为一副被说中心事的表情，虽觉心中一痛，但面上笑意却更盛。“我偏不如你愿，我要让你一直欠着我。”说完，俯身咬住了对方还欲说些什么的唇。  
身上之人的动作看似野蛮，可落在自己唇上的力道却是极轻的。方才嬴政虽然面上笑意盈盈，可那不住颤抖的唇和偶尔不慎泻出的几不可闻的抽泣声却瞒不了人，李斯仍能从中感受到君王内心的痛楚。他抬手托在对方脑后，轻柔地含住那不停颤栗的唇瓣，加深了这个吻。  
感受到对方灵活湿热的舌尖描画着自己的唇线，嬴政松了齿关，那舌便探了进来，搔刮过口腔内壁，之后与他的舌纠缠起来。  
君王的津液意外地甘甜，让李斯有些着迷。他忍不住将对方的舌引入口内，放肆地吮吸汲取，吸啜出淫靡的濡湿声音。  
龙涎，本就有着催情的功效。  
李斯翻身将对方压在身下，有些不舍地结束了唇舌纠缠的动作，坐起身看着下方的人。身着王者之衣的君王顺从地躺在他的身下，青丝在榻上铺就出一幅浓墨重染又妖冶非常的画卷，原本极淡的唇色如今已绯红得如桃花初绽，一双凤眸望着他，瞳孔深邃黑亮，仿佛藏着一片星空。  
心中不禁再度喟然，他何德何能，能让这样一个人这般爱他。  
他一直觉得，嬴政就像一个不食人间烟火的仙人，高高在上，理应被所有人捧在手心里呵护、供奉，受万人追捧。可这仙人却为了他这样一个平凡无奇的人，从高处跌落下来。而他不但毫无所动，反利用那无怨无悔的爱，威胁对方成全他与另一个人——内心中将对方当作神来看待的人，是他；而渎神的人，也是他。  
李斯解开身下人的衣结，指尖轻抚那细腻的肌肤。君王的身体虽然比起寻常习武之人要瘦削了些，却也肌理匀称，紧致柔韧的线条下似乎含着一股爆发力，并不让人觉得瘦弱。李斯俯下身，以唇舌膜拜眼前这极美的景致。  
动作温柔，仿佛对待自己的爱人一般极尽呵护。一个个轻吻落在身上，却反而让嬴政觉得心口传来一阵又一阵针扎一般尖锐的疼痛。“李斯，你与那人做过这事么？”  
李斯不疑有他，如实回答道：“未曾。”  
君王的眼里闪过一丝意味不明的笑意，似乎又带了些悲伤：“所以……你如今是在拿我的身体练手？待熟练了之后，再去与那人……”  
“不是！”李斯这时才明白过来，对方是误会了自己温柔的举动，忙否认道。“臣……并没有这么想。”他方吐出“臣”字便后悔了，此时此景，这般自称实在有些略嫌生疏，可若是自称“我”，又似乎太过大逆不道。他不免有些为难，好在对方的心思并没有在这上面。  
“那你为何用这种对待爱人一般的方式对待我！”嬴政忍无可忍地吼道，可出口的话语却因为染上了哭腔而有些不稳，弱了气势。他闭上眼，阻止了眼眶中险些落下的泪水。“你这样，会让我以为你爱我。”

-第十章•白檀（二）-   
第十一章•白檀（三）

李斯看着对方的表情，张口似乎想说什么，却又咽了下去。若说他这般举动是因为怜惜对方，怕是只会惹得对方更加恼怒。  
可君王似乎知道他的想法。只见那双凤眼再睁开时，眸子深邃如常，却没了神采，仿佛失去了星辰的夜空那般黯淡，可嘴角却扬起一个弧度，又似乎在笑。“你若是觉得我可怜，大可以这么想——将你的爱人下狱即将处斩的，是我；不顾你的意愿、以此事胁迫你与我……交合的，也是我。”  
嬴政抬手，轻抚上方之人的脸侧，强忍着内心伤痛而引起的窒息感，继续道：“李斯，你根本不应怜惜我，你应恨我。”  
只见他坐起身，将颈项凑至李斯面前，看到对方皱着眉的不忍模样，又道：“你若是不能令我满意，我明日便处死他。”  
李斯抬眼看了看对方的表情，知他所说不假，只得狠下心，咬上眼前那细腻的肌肤。颈部的皮肤极薄，他似乎能感觉到在那一层脆弱的隔阂之下流动的血液，仿佛只要再用上些力道，便能尝到那甘甜的味道。  
再加上含在齿间的肌肤微热、温润，感觉极好，让李斯有些着迷，一种莫名的暴虐欲望突然袭上心头，不禁忘情地啃噬起来。唇齿过处，留下一片青紫。  
嬴政时不时地发出几声低吟，手指紧紧地揪着李斯背部的衣料，指节崩得发白。李斯这般动作，哪有快感可言，那低吟想来也是因为疼痛难耐。可肉体上的痛却多少让他的注意力从心口处如刀割般地痛楚上转移开来。  
“啊——”  
乳首突然传来的被撕扯的痛感让嬴政的呻吟禁不住拔高。那齿间咬合的力道让他觉得那处似乎要被对方咬下，疼得他全身都剧烈颤抖起来。身上尚未完全褪下的衣物渐渐被冷汗浸湿，剧痛难耐，但他却不挣扎，也不想阻止李斯的动作。  
疼点儿好，疼点儿好。疼了，他就不会再想了。  
对方突然松开了那被咬得肿胀到发紫的乳首，转为吮吸、舔吻，力道虽然仍是有些重，但因为动作的变换，已不再是令人几乎昏死过去的受虐般的痛楚。湿热的舌尖擦过被牙齿撕咬过的地方，带来火辣的刺痛和一股难以言喻的酥麻。疼痛和快感交织的异样感让嬴政腰身一僵，随后便不由自主地软了下来。他不禁抬手托着李斯的后脑，想要将胸口更多地送入对方口中。  
嬴政双眼失神地望着前方，心口处的疼痛因肉体上的欢愉而渐渐模糊，但他的意识却无法沉浸于其中，因为他无法忘记李斯并不爱他这个事实。  
同样是自荐枕席，寻常后宫中的妃嫔，纵然不得君王真心相爱，但君王对其多少是有欲的，精致梳妆，便有望得到临幸；而他于李斯，真心相爱尚且不提，便是这情事，也是对方不甘不愿，是他卑鄙地以对方爱人的性命要挟来的。他如何忍心做出不顾对方意愿的强迫之举？这所谓的床笫之欢，只这一次，以后便不可能再有。  
一股深深的绝望袭来，将他的灵魂与肉体割裂。他的身体因情欲渐长而发热，心却寒冷得如置冰窖。  
李斯松开那被折磨得充血的乳首，抬起头来，面前人的身体重新映入眼帘，青紫遍布，肩颈、锁骨等皮肤较薄的地方隐隐渗出血丝，几乎有些不堪入目。李斯不忍，心想这只会让人痛苦的前戏根本毫无必要，便将手向对方的身下探去。  
后穴入口处被手指试探着摸索的感觉唤回了嬴政的神智。他看到李斯四下张望，猜他大概是在找可用于润滑之物，心道这般无情无爱的交合，哪需这些繁杂手段，遂对李斯道：“无需润滑，你直接进来就好。”  
李斯闻言，不禁皱眉道：“这怎么行，若是不作润滑的话……”  
“李斯。”话语被不耐地打断。“你既不爱我，便不要温柔待我。”只见面前君王笑道：“你也不想，我因为对你还抱着希望，一直缠着你吧。”  
李斯对眼前人的倔强颇感无奈，想要叹气，却又担心惹得对方不快而忍下了。他将另一手抚向秦王身前，握了那微微有些抬头的欲望，想着至少让对方多少得一些快感。  
他的手方握上去，未及套弄，便被对方阻了——“你这般取悦我，如何让我断了对你的念想？”君王的口气里满是决绝，可那眉眼深处却凝着化不开的哀伤。“我说，直接进来。”  
李斯无奈，只得放弃，将下身欲望顶在那根本未经润滑和拓张的穴口，缓缓顶入。  
身体被霸道的外力强行撕裂的痛楚让应龙政连呼吸都停滞了，但他能感受到李斯进入的动作极缓，必是因为不想让他受伤，遂咬了咬牙，腰身一沉，将对方的欲望猛地齐根吞入。  
因疼痛而剧烈收缩的甬道将李斯的下身绞得死紧，过分的紧窒使李斯有些吃痛，但让他心里更觉难受的是对方这一番纯属自虐的行径。那原本火热干涩的内壁隐隐有了一股湿意，想来是流血了。  
下身处仿佛被强行钉入一根火锲，疼得应龙政的面上一瞬间失却了血色。但他却不甚在意，只是深吸着气，尽量迅速地调整自己的呼吸。他双手环上李斯的肩颈，将脸颊埋入对方温暖的颈侧。“李斯，你不要管我，你动吧，快动……”  
李斯见他疼得几乎背过气去，又受了伤，心中自是不忍，但心知若是对方见他不动，一会儿必定会自己动作起来，若是再如先前那般不知轻重地动作，只会让那伤口撕裂得更严重。只好双手固定着那仍因痛楚而颤抖不已的腰身，缓缓律动起来。  
起初只是浅浅的抽插，随着源源不断地血起了润滑的作用，甬道内不再干涩阻滞，李斯的动作渐渐顺利。  
每一次捣入深处，那火烫的内壁便会因疼痛而剧烈紧缩，如同原本柔顺地接受爱抚却突然被刺中痛处的小兽一般疯狂地咬上来，紧窒又恰到好处的包裹给他带来难以言喻的快感。  
李斯将对方一条腿抬起，以便自己能更顺利地动作。欲望大力地挺进，想要挖掘甬道深处更多的甜美。  
“呃——啊……”  
脆弱的内壁被进一步撕裂、伤口被粗暴摩擦的痛感宛如撕心裂肺，应龙政觉得自己几乎要昏死过去。他的额间已满是冷汗，口腔内隐隐有些血腥，大概是忍痛时咬破了舌尖。浑身已痛得脱了力，只靠着李斯扶着腰间的手支撑。  
他觉得自己可能真的已经疯了——  
为什么明明终于得以与心爱之人结合，他的泪水却无法停止？  
为什么明明靠在爱人的怀中，他却一点不觉得温暖？  
为什么明明两人之间的距离已经近得不能再近，做着最最亲密的事情，他却觉得他和李斯之间隔得越来越远？那是远得让他绝望，穷尽一生都无法追赶上对方的距离。  
好痛。身子好痛。心也好痛。  
他感到自己的意识似乎正在远离，这种不安感让他搂紧了对方的肩、无措地呼唤着对方的名字——  
“李斯……李斯……斯……”  
千年以来我看着你，你却不曾看到我；  
我无数次呼唤你的名字，你却听不到；  
我该如何让你知道，我真的好爱你。

-第十一章•白檀（三）-

第十二章•白檀（四）

“君上、君上！醒醒，君上！”  
应龙政被熟悉的声音唤醒，缓缓睁开眼，发现自己身在属于妃子的寝殿内，身旁是面上满是担忧神情的鹿卢。想来是见自己梦魇，化出身形将自己唤醒。  
鹿卢替他擦去额上的汗，道：“君上，方才您又……”  
应龙政揉了揉额角，点点头，示意知晓，随后对剑灵露出个安抚的眼神，道：“抱歉，打扰你了。本座已无事，你歇息去吧”  
鹿卢看了看他脸色，确定他确实无事，才道：“鹿卢照顾君上本就是分内之事，君上无需道歉。君上如今身子不一般，更需小心。”说完，身形一隐，消失了。  
应龙政听他这话，不由地伸手抚向已不如往日那般平坦的下腹。  
跟敖渲交换身份，已过了数月，秦国国事和龙宫事务都不轻，敖渲人间东海两头跑，偶尔还要被天帝召去汇报近况，很难抽出空闲来看自己，他又不喜宫中侍者近身，便一直是鹿卢在身边照顾。头两月里，白日孕吐不止，夜里又痉挛得厉害，他本人瘦了几圈不说，便是鹿卢也被折磨得灵力弱去不少。他对对方自然是怀着歉意。现下症状有所减缓，本想让鹿卢好好休息，他却又连着几日犯起了梦魇，鹿卢担心，找敖渲开了些安神的方子，前几日起了些作用，今日却又犯了。  
由此又不由得想到方才的梦。  
他仍记得那日，云雨歇下，李斯于他身旁坐了许久，直到以为他已入睡，才起身穿衣，离开之前又回到他榻前，轻轻道了句：“心之所向，身不由己。李斯今生注定辜负陛下情意，便将来生许了陛下吧。”  
应龙政想到这里，不禁从心底泛上一阵忧伤——  
李斯，你的承诺注定无用——这一世完了，我们便会回到神界，我是应龙政，你是公子斯，你我皆没有来生。且待得回到了神界，你若是重拾往日记忆，再想到我于人间对你所做之事，只怕会怪我趁人之危，更加忌恨于我吧。  
他摩挲着掌下微微的隆起，感受内里隐隐传来的生息——我对你的念想，如今，只剩下这孩儿了。

-第十二章•白檀（四）-


	10. 番外-成蟜•迷魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp成蟜/嬴政，无车，但个人立场斜线有意义。

成蟜•迷魂

营帐外喊杀震天，可帐内的成蟜却似乎是听不到一般，只是静静地作于案前，仿若外面的战争并不关乎他的生死。  
浮伯丘立于一旁，看着帐中那个洒脱不再的青年，他想上去劝说，却深知此时无论说什么也没用——青年心既已死，他又何须多言？  
只见成蟜往身前的香炉中放入一柱迷魂，不出一会儿，炉上玉质的狻猊便吞云吐雾起来。有些甜腻的香气沁入心肺，模糊了成蟜的神智，青烟缭绕中，他仿佛看到了记忆中那如画的眉眼，可待他迫不及待地伸出手去想要触碰，却只剩下一片破碎的氤氲。  
为何，即便是在这幻觉之中，我也还是无法触碰到你呢？  
他还记得，初见那人，是在咸阳宫中。  
自赵国新入宫中的女子身旁，那一个好看得有些过分的少年。明明该是贪玩的年纪，却神情淡漠得仿佛一切都不放在眼里。  
父王说，那是他的王兄，名唤政。  
宗室中的老人们因为他长得好看，对他甚是宠爱。可他的王兄明明比他好看得多，却并不受宗室中人的喜欢。  
他的王兄也并不在意他人的冷遇，宫中，最常见的便是少年孤独的身影；而他，每当看到那人形单影只时，很想上前牵起那只纤瘦的手，对那人道：“王兄，成蟜同你一起。”  
可是，他的母亲曾叮嘱他，千万不能接近那赵国来的母子。年幼的他没有勇气违抗母亲的话，因此永远地错过了牵起那人的手的机会。  
他还记得，那人第一次主动地正眼瞧他，是在一次宗族家宴之时。  
坐在正东之位的族中长辈，以考校长子习武近况为由，命他的王兄当场舞剑。  
这毫无疑问是在欺人！他不由自主地向那人的方向看去，只见一向波澜不惊的瞳眸中，似乎闪过一丝寒芒。王兄恼了。  
他忙起身，对那提议的老人道，孩儿成蟜近来习剑小有所成，成蟜愿自荐，舞上一回，还望各位长辈们指点。  
之后，他装作没有注意到周围人的惊异和反对，走了上去。  
剑式行云流水，流畅得彷如一气呵成。  
他舞得很认真，很卖力。说不定王兄也在看着他呢。  
舞罢，长辈们自是对他赞不绝口。但那时的他已经隐隐觉得，旁人对他的夸赞并不重要，他真正关心的是那人的看法。  
落座之后，他再朝那人看去，发现对方也在看着自己！那一瞬间涌上心头的喜悦，是他至死也难以忘怀的甜蜜。  
他还记得，他的王兄做了秦王，将虎符递给他时，一双凤眸中闪烁的光芒，比白日的太阳更耀眼，比夜晚的天狼更夺目。他告诉自己，那是他一生的光。  
他的母亲曾为他不值，说要是没有那个半路冒出来的长子，他成蟜，就是下一任秦王。  
可他却一点不觉得可惜——若是做了秦王，便不能与那人相遇，那他永远也不要做这秦王！相反的，遇上了那人，便是让他一辈子不封君不封侯，他也心甘情愿。为了守卫那人的江山，战死沙场，马革裹尸，亦幸也。  
他曾经以为，他会一直像这样，默默地看着他的王兄，默默地守护在王兄的身边，直到他们中的一方死去。  
可那个来自楚国上蔡的青年打破了这一切！  
他注意到了王兄看向那青年的眼神。王兄的眼睛很美，漆黑的瞳眸如同深潭，他每次看向王兄的眼睛时，都担心自己会陷进去再也不愿出来。可王兄看着那青年的眼神是不同的，如同一汪秋水，内里含着仿佛沉淀了数百个春秋的柔情。  
他发现他无法再默默地看着王兄了——他希望王兄也能看着他！他希望那双眼里脉脉的情愫是属于他的！  
浮伯丘的出现，让他看到了希望。  
浮伯丘所言是真是假，在他而言并不重要。只要宗室相信是真的，就足够了。  
宗室知道此事，必会对王兄赶尽杀绝。待他代替王兄做了秦王，将王兄偷偷留在身边，再杀了那楚国青年。那时，王兄的世界，就只剩下他了；王兄的眼睛，只能看着他一人。  
于是他以此为由，带着王兄亲手交给他的虎符，向着咸阳的方向，举起了手中王兄钦赐的宝剑。王兄，此战之后，你的眼里只能有成蟜。  
可是，就在方才，他的王兄竟然只身来到了帐内。他不知王兄怎么避开那千军万马的视线，但王兄就是突然地来了，站在了他的面前。  
那双美得让他着迷的眼睛里，是只有面对敌人时才有的寒芒。  
那是一把尖刀，穿透皮肉，直接扎进灵魂深处，痛得让他绝望。  
在那一刻，他觉得他错了，错得离谱——他想要王兄的眼里只有他一人，可现在，他连入对方眼的资格都失去了。他的王兄，再也不会原谅他。  
他抱着最后的希望，问王兄，如何才能像那楚国青年一般，站在王兄的身边。  
王兄不语。  
他笑了，又问，下一世，可好。  
王兄依旧不答。  
他似乎听到了胸腔深处传来什么东西破碎的声音。他说，他可以给王兄一世的时间考虑，他会在奈何桥边等这个答案。  
王兄消失在视野中的那一刻，他的世界只余下一片黑暗。  
迷魂燃尽，只余下薄薄的青烟袅袅。  
成蟜看向仍旧立于一旁的浮伯丘，对他道：“你快走罢。”  
浮伯丘还想说什么，但看到那俊美公子的双眼时，他放弃了，转身离开了军帐。那双眼睛黯淡无光，已经失去了一个活人应有的神采。  
成蟜望着香盘底下燃着的烛火，怔怔地出神。随后，站起身，一个拂袖，将香炉打翻在地。烛火点着了军帐的帷幔，火势渐大。  
军帐外战事正酣，没人注意到这不起眼的角落。  
成蟜只是看着那火舌疯狂地吞没一切，他的眼角似乎有泪流下，却被炽热蒸腾成了汽。王兄，成蟜好悔。下一世，成蟜不要再做错选择。纵使不能站在王兄身边，只要远远看着，也就满足了。

-成蟜•迷魂-


	11. 第十三·十四·十五章·鹧鸪斑

第十三章•鹧鸪斑（上）

大殿之中，在秦王的面前跪着许多人，有老有少。他们都是秦国宗室，之所以集结了如此多的人前来，是为了联名奏请秦王通过一条政令。  
只见他们深深叩拜，以额触地。端坐上首的秦王沉吟许久，始终没有表态。众人虽然很是不安，但也没有人敢偷偷抬起头观察君王的脸色。  
终于，秦王开口道：“你们起来罢。”  
众人长吁口气，站起身来，借着长袍的遮掩悄悄活动了下跪得酸麻的双腿。老一辈的人因着比秦王年长，虽有些紧张，却也不至于像一旁的晚辈那般大气不敢出，试探着问道：“陛下，您看这……”  
虽然一语未尽，但也能猜到必是想要得到一个明确的答复。只见秦王摆了摆手，道：“寡人允了。”  
宗族之人听了，顿时欣喜不已，连称王上圣明。但同时，心底却忍不住有些起疑——单看先前秦王对那人几乎毫无保留的亲信，他们的请求本不应该如此轻易地通过。转念一想，必是这两人之间发生了什么，有了隔阂，以至于王上对那人宠信不再，这才允了他们的奏请。  
此行目的既已达成，其中究竟有何道理，并不是他们需要在意的，得了王上允诺的宗室众人便离开了。  
秦王政十年，大索，逐客。  
咸阳宫中，秦王端坐案前，他的身侧立着一名英武的青年，是蒙恬。  
蒙恬待暗卫悉数禀报逐客令下达的进程，便挥手命其退下，确定殿中已无外人，才回过身看向不知在为什么出神的君王，琢磨了下措辞，刚想开口，便听对方道：  
“开阳……你觉得我这么做，是对了，还是错了？”  
“开阳”，是武曲星君的名。  
武曲，即如今的蒙恬，皱了皱眉，低头思考着该如何作答。他深知逐客令此举对秦国弊大于利，他既然能想到，眼前人便不可能不知——虽说如今他面前的秦王已不是应龙帝君，而是东海龙王敖渲，但敖渲身为四海之首，自然不会是短视之人——明明对此举弊端心知肚明，却仍是不顾后果地允了宗室的逐客之请，必然是为了应帝。  
他能理解对方的心情——尚在神界之时，他对应帝与二公子之间的事虽然不知，但自下界以来，却是将一切都看在眼里。二公子及其爱人都是应帝身边之人，应帝纵使愿意放手，但让他眼睁睁看着心爱之人与另一人亲密无间、相爱相守，何其残忍。应帝看在眼里，却要强装无事，则更是痛苦。敖渲应下逐客，必是为此。  
想到这里，他放弃了直言劝说敖渲收回王令的想法，道：“对与不对，端看在你的眼里，哪一方更为重要。”  
听到他的话，敖渲轻笑了几声，但扬起的嘴角满是苦涩，眼里也隐隐有了些水光，似乎是想到了什么伤心的事情。“自打遇见那个人后，君上变得不一样了。曾经的君上，虽然冷情了些，少笑了些，让人觉得难以接近。但至少……那时的君上，自信，高傲。”   
在神界之时，武曲曾数次随应帝征战四方，听敖渲说到这里，他不禁想起那时的应帝——耀眼，夺目，只消往那一站，就是一把锋芒毕露的宝剑。  
只听敖渲继续说道：“后来，君上跟我说，他爱上了天帝的二公子。起初我还想着——君上这般淡漠的人，终于要有点人情味儿了。可是……哪想君上竟会这般……”脑海中不由地浮现当年的一副场景——  
那时，他对敖钰的恋情受挫，伤神不已，友人很是看不过他这副为情所困的样子。言道，情深不寿，若换作是他自己被如此对待，必不至如此窝囊。  
他笑友人不解相思，将来定要让天降下个令对方茶饭不思、牵挂不已的人来。  
哪曾想，昔日之言，竟是一语成谶——果然出现了一人，令友人的眉眼间染上了永远也抹不去的哀愁，再不见那个高傲的龙族帝王。  
想到这里，敖渲终于忍不住落下泪来。  
应帝随二公子下界之前的事情，武曲并不知晓，但他看得见托生秦王的应帝，每每看向身为李斯的二公子时的眼神——那眼波中含着无尽的情愫，是沉淀了无数个春秋的缱绻万千。若不是亲眼所见，他决不会相信应帝会那样深情地看着一个人。在他的印象中，那双深邃的眼中要么平静无波，若是偶然闪过什么情绪，也必是贯日白虹般的锋芒。然后，他意识到，如今的应帝，确实与以前不一样了。  
“后来，君上告诉我，二公子已经有了真心相爱之人，所以他决定放弃对二公子的念想……”敖渲回忆起他初进宫中那晚的事情。“君上的心……一定很痛吧……”那是敖渲第一次看见应帝流泪——其实，对方的很多表情，都是在遇到公子斯之后才有的：从起初的牵挂、想念，到忧伤、不甘，再到后来那令人心碎的绝望。原来，那无怨无悔的爱意已经化为了一根根傀儡丝，紧紧地牵系着内心深处所有的情感，因此，每动一下都是痛彻心扉，鲜血淋漓。  
“我知此事弊端甚大，但至少，君上不需要再忍受那眼睁睁看着爱人与旁人在一起的痛……呃！”  
忽的，敖渲只觉胸口传来一阵灼烧的疼痛，疼得他险些背过气去。  
武曲见他抚着胸口，轻声问道：“怎么了？可是应龙帝君传唤？”  
原来，敖渲在与应龙政交换身份之后，曾取下胸口处一片龙鳞交予对方，若是有事，只需注入真气，便可唤他前去。  
此时敖渲的面色已有些苍白——龙鳞传讯，本不应如此痛苦，对方明显是想让他吃些苦头。想到宫中那人必是已经知道了自己此番作为，敖渲不由苦笑。  
待痛楚终于缓了下来，敖渲已是一身冷汗。他深吸着气尽快平复自己呼吸，对身旁一脸关切的青年道：“开阳，你与我一同前去。”  
武曲一愣，毕竟应帝此时情况特殊，他并不能算是应帝亲信，贸然前去似乎有些不妥，只听敖渲笑道：“若是没有你陪着，我只怕方一进门就要被鹿卢剑给劈了。”

-第十三章•鹧鸪斑（上）-

第十四章•鹧鸪斑（中）

敖渲方一进门，便看到一道白芒朝他直射过来，下意识地以袖中长纱去卷，只听一阵“刺啦——”的裂帛之声，三丈红绫应声碎裂，他一惊，忙侧身避过，飞射而来的鹿卢便深深地钉入宫墙。  
只见殿中君王凤眸一敛，眼底寒光跃动，还待催动鹿卢撤出再刺，一旁的武曲赶忙阻止道：“帝君大人！您眼下身体不一般，还请不要妄动真气。”   
如同凡人女子孕子之时、腹中孩儿需要自母体汲取营养一般，龙族也是一样。但神灵辟谷，便是以自身真气保证胎儿健康成长。而鹿卢乃不世神兵，光是出鞘就会花费不少气力，催动则更是费神。纵使应帝孕子已七月有余，只要一个不慎，真气紊乱，腹中之子仍有可能受到影响。  
应龙政本不打算理睬，但鹿卢剑灵亦化形而出，眼里满是恳求之色。“君上，不可……”  
“哼！”毕竟确实不想以腹中之子的安危开玩笑，他只得作罢。但心中仍是气愤难平，袍袖一甩，道：“跪下！”  
那声音被压得有些低沉，隐隐带了些颤抖，却仍是气势万钧仿若雷霆震怒，可见其主人是真的被气得不轻。敖渲知对方指的是自己，也不说什么，膝一弯，直挺挺地跪下了。  
“！！”  
一声脆响，竟是帝王在敖渲跪下之后，朝着他的脸扇了一掌。  
敖渲被打得偏过了头，秀眉紧皱。他与应帝相识多年，如今对方还是第一次动手打他，想来，他的做法必是触及了对方底线。  
“敖渲！”随着眼前人一声压抑的怒吼，殿中众人皆是一震，只觉一股无形的压迫感笼罩而来，束缚住了他们的呼吸。“谁允许你这般自作主张？”  
“我……”以往的自称下意识地脱口而出，敖渲咬唇，改口道：“敖渲只是不想让君上再受伤害……”未尽之言，因着面前人再次扬起的手，咽下了。  
只见眼前的君王一双凤眸几乎喷出火光，但还是不忍对多年的友人下手，终于又垂下手，叹了口气，道：“你可知这逐客令将对天下大势有如何影响？怎能如此儿戏！你速速收回王令……”  
敖渲听他如此冠冕说法，忍不住顶口道：“天下大势？君上当真在乎的是天下大势、大秦前程，而不是二公子的仕途吗？”敖渲看眼前帝王登时沉默，知他心中猜想无误，一直以来积累的怨气蹭地涨起，连尊称也忘了。“你的眼里除了二公子还有什么！你身为龙族之尊，明知他不爱你，违逆旨意随他下界便罢了，却还要委身于他，忍受这怀子之痛，想要私生其子，就只是为了留下一点念想！你可知此事绝逃不过天界法眼？若是被他人知道了，那后果……应龙政，你为何……”为何你的眼里除了那人，便再无其他，就连你自己都装不下？后面半句，却是不忍再讲出来。  
对方即使咽下了之后的话，应龙政也还是十分清楚对方想讲什么。“敖渲，你此时是在以何身份对我讲话？若是朋友，你便应尊重我的意愿，劝阻可以，却不应干涉。若是下属……”只见他眼神一凛，声音瞬间冰冷得让听者打心底里升起一丝恐惧。“本座如何处事，你更是无权干预。”说到这里，语调却又一转，有些上扬，却仍带着让人心寒的冷意。“还是说，你看本座这般行为，实乃自轻自贱之举，便以本座为龙族之耻……”  
“君上！”敖渲顿时急了，对方竟如此怀疑自己的初衷！但他知有身之人本就易怒，此时又确实是他做了触及对方底线之事，口气不好也是情有可原，只得软言相劝道：“可是……二公子并不爱您，您……”话语却被面前的帝王打断了——  
“为何你总是纠缠于这点？他不爱本座又如何？”只见对方皱了皱眉，面上神色似乎有些不耐。“本座爱他，是本座自己的事；他爱不爱本座，是他的事，又与本座何干？”  
敖渲听他这话，一时无言以对，只听对方话语未竟，却已经软下了语气。“敖渲，本座知你初衷是为本座着想。但是，若是没有了他，一切就都没有了意义。”  
敖渲张了张口，似乎想说什么，却又被对方接下来的话阻了。“当初敖钰负你，你可曾彻底放下过他？那时你以为你和敖钰之间再无希望，说是不会再在乎他的事情，若是那时本座将他杀了，你又会如何？”  
当年之事重被提起，但是，敖钰与二公子并不相同。敖钰是在失了记忆的情况下爱上他人，若是想起一切，便有希望重续情缘；可如今二公子原先莫说不爱，甚至可说是厌烦得紧，如今失去记忆成了李斯，却也还是没有爱上眼前这爱他爱得无怨无悔的嬴政，纵使嬴政为他做得再多，也无非是让李斯内心更加愧疚，这样下去，只会让双方都觉得痛苦。两者情况完全不同，如何能相提并论？敖渲正待反驳，只听殿外一个声音轻轻唤了声——“陛下。”  
一旁站了许久的武曲认出是暗卫的声音，忙出外查看，再返回时，手中多了一卷竹简，他向殿中的帝王躬身献上，道：“这是暗卫于李客卿府中找到的。”  
敖渲未得令起身，虽是好奇竹简内容，却也不敢擅自上前查看。只见眼前真正的秦王缓缓将其展开，浏览起来，读着读着，原本无波的眼里渐渐显出淡淡的依恋之情。  
“原来，他还记得，曾许本座一个天下。”  
敖渲听他此言，眉一皱，似乎想要说什么，便见对方将竹简递予自己，道：“让他回来吧。”  
敖渲接了竹简，却也不看——想也知道必是以一统之事劝谏逐客——他还是有些不甘，对着前方的背影道：“君上……”  
应龙政并不回身，只淡淡说了句：“敖渲，如今你已不愿服从本座的命令了？”  
敖渲咬唇不语，只是跪着不起身。  
听身后之人并没有动作，应龙政叹了口气，又道：“敖渲，我不希望你如此对待我所爱之人。”边说着，边向内间走去，再没回头看上一眼。“本座乏了，去歇息了。”

-第十四章•鹧鸪斑（中）-

第十五章•鹧鸪斑（下）

李斯并不下跪叩拜，也不躬身行礼，只是站得笔直，毫不避讳地直视着面前的秦王。他很早之前就发现如今的秦王不同于以往——眼前的人，容貌，行止，语气，都模仿得恰到好处，但嬴政望向自己的眼神，却做不得假。如今的秦王政投在他身上的目光，冰冷威严，寒意直入心底，与望向寻常人之时一般无二。  
李斯记得那时的情景。他追问对方真正的秦王何在，那人并不直接回答，只问他有何立场关心嬴政。  
他回答，他身为臣子，自然要关心君王的安危。  
只听对方冷笑着回道：  
“秦王政，只不过是个皮囊罢了。你既然只是大秦臣子，那么我就告诉你，秦王政就在你的眼前，唯一的区别就是他爱你，而我不爱你。你作为臣子，只要关心眼前这个秦王政做得好不好，对大秦的未来有益无益，就足够了。”  
那双凤眼的眼底深处，似水柔情不再，取而代之的是凛冽得让人心惊的锋芒。明明是十分熟悉的容貌，却是最陌生的表情。  
而后李斯渐渐发现，如今的秦王政可说是以假乱真，容貌举止等外在尚且不说，就连嬴政那万中无一的政治才能，那与生俱来的帝王气度，竟也难找出半点不同。李斯不知对方究竟是何人，但这人若不在秦国，而是自立为王，必会成为一个相当的对手。  
但李斯对秦王政的钦佩，止于这儿戏一般的逐客令。经过数月的相处，他早就察觉到秦王政对以往的嬴政那深切的维护之情。李斯的直觉告诉他，秦王政一定知道驱逐六国宾客对秦的弊端，可仍是不顾一切下令逐客，防备他国间谍是小，他与嬴政之间的感情纠葛是大。他伤嬴政至深，如今的秦王政很有可能是因此想让他远离嬴政。  
眼下七雄并据，秦国虽强，但六国也不是说亡就亡的，一旦逐客归国，秦国少臂助，六国增强援，大势扭转就在顷刻之间。秦王政身为一国之君，怎能因为这些儿女情长，至家国天下于不顾？  
秦王政面前的几案上摆了一折摊开的卷疏，李斯认出那是他的谏书。君王看向他，眼眸深邃，看不清眼底的神情。“李卿此篇，当真是喻巧而理至，令寡人钦佩不已。”  
李斯躬身一揖，道：“拙劣之作，蒙陛下谬赞。驱逐宾客之事，还望陛下再三思量。”  
话音刚落，只见秦王政忽地站起身，向殿外踱步而去，李斯隐隐感觉到对方是想要说什么，便跟上前去，缀着两个身位的距离。  
李斯看到秦王政仰起头，看着一碧万顷的蓝天，幽幽开口道：“李斯，你究竟何德何能，能让他如此爱你？”  
李斯不知对方是在问他，还是在自言自语。可这问题，就连他自己也自问了无数次，却怎么也得不出答案。何其有幸，能得那天人一般的人倾心于己，可他却因心系他人，无法回应，注定要负了那入骨相思。  
“以你之能，必能猜到我为何逐客，如今又为何命人将你找回。”秦王政的语气不再如以往那般夹枪带棒，柔缓了许多，仿佛是在倾诉。  
李斯垂首，道：“在下自知伤害秦王甚深，但为此累及宾客及大秦国势，实不为在下所愿。”  
听他此言，秦王政轻笑一声，摇了摇头，道：“这些于我，远不如那人重要，比起这天下，我更看重的是那人的意愿。将你唤回，并不仅仅是因为秦国离不开你，还因为，那人希望你留下。”  
李斯还待回答，只见眼前的君王突然回过身，直直地看着他，眼波流转，似是含着几分恳求。“李斯，今后，不论到了何时，不论身在何处，也请你记得，有一个人爱你，爱到心里再也容不下其他，包括他自己。”  
“不论你爱不爱他，他都无怨无悔地爱着你。我担心，迟早有一天，他会为你失去一切。”  
“哪怕有一天，他做了让你不满的事，也请你不要恨他。”  
“因为你永远不会知道，他为你做了多少。”  
秦王政说完，也不去看李斯的表情，只是叹了口气，又道：“这些，只是我的请求，接不接受，端看你自己的意愿。”

-第十五章•鹧鸪斑（下）-


	12. 第十六章•蜡沉

第十六章•蜡沉

一名老者在咸阳城郊的小道上踽踽独行，竹杖芒鞋，粗布长衫，两鬓斑白，看外表和寻常老人并无不同，可看那笔直的腰杆，稳健的步伐，竟是浑然透出一股大开大阖的为将者气势。  
这时，只见从旁走来一人，挡住了他的去路。“先生，留步。”  
老人的脚步只是顿了顿，却又继续往前走去，与青年擦身而过，并无停下之意。“老夫去意已决，山野鄙人，不劳廷尉大人送行。”  
前来挽留的人正是李斯，秦国上下皆以他一纸谏书止逐客，对他称赞不已，再加上举足轻重的廷尉之职，如今的李斯，仕途可谓红日冉冉，一片大好。  
不久前，蒙恬为秦王引荐了一人，说是来自魏国大梁，唤作尉缭。秦王政大喜，欲于宫中设宴招待，竟被对方一口回绝，秦王倒也不恼，着蒙恬接尉缭入府，甚至经常亲驾拜访。  
李斯对此深感奇怪。他自是知道《尉缭子》一书，也拜读过，其中理论着实值得称道，因此他能理解秦王对此人的推崇之意。但《尉缭子》流传已久，其作者理应声名远播众所周知，然而当他派手下人暗查此人出身，竟一无所获，这尉缭就像是凭空出现一般。可秦王政和蒙恬对此人却毫不怀疑，他隐隐有种感觉，此三人之间，或许有表面之下的另一层关系。  
今日他前往拜访尉缭，想要探其虚实，却不想，竟已是人去屋空。幸而尉缭气势不凡，令人过目难忘，他一路询问之下，竟是成功地追上了。眼前的老人，正是当初秦王宫中惊鸿一瞥的尉缭。  
李斯快走几步，与尉缭并肩而行。“在下愚见，秦王待先生不薄，先生为何离开？”  
尉缭既不停下，也不看李斯，只是边走着边回答道：“秦王此人，天生帝王，却又不是合格的帝王，老夫已是半身入土的年纪，可不想拿晚年作赌。”  
听闻此言，李斯心头一震——此人竟敢公然指摘秦王的不是，也不知是真的胆大，以为秦王拿他无法，还是认定了秦王不会计较。“先生何出此言？”  
尉缭突然停下脚步，侧身看向李斯，双眸黑亮有神，不似寻常老人的浑浊。“廷尉大人是当真不知，还是明知故问？”  
李斯隐隐猜到对方想说什么，皱眉不语。  
只听尉缭笑道：“为人君者，当冷情冷性，使人不见其欲，不见其意，方能成大事。秦王天生帝王之才，却未能贯彻始终，于情之一字过于执着，落下了把柄。”  
尉缭紧紧盯着李斯，眼里满是意味不明的笑意，一字一顿道：“这把柄，使得秦王画地为牢，再难放眼于整个天下。在下只怕秦王会为之赔上一切，难得善终。”  
对方知道他和嬴政之间的关系，是李斯意料之中的事，但听对方所言，竟是暗喻他很有可能成为秦国祸水，李斯不免心中火起。“在下一心为秦，先生多虑了。”  
“廷尉大人向秦之心，老夫自是看在眼里，可大人却也不是没有把柄之人。如廷尉大人这般前程似锦，一人之下万人之上，指日可待。”尉缭话语一顿，细细打量过李斯的表情，才继续道。  
“若是那时，您的爱人与秦王陛下背道而驰，您又如何抉择？是与爱人决裂、守护您与陛下共同的心血，还是以您那一纸诏书便可撼动整个大秦的权力，遂了爱人的心愿？”  
眼前的老者咄咄逼人，夹枪带棒的每一句话都在助涨李斯的怒火。李斯此时已认定尉缭与秦王政必是十分熟悉，且二人一定都是嬴政身边之人。但初衷同样是维护嬴政，尉缭竟是连他的爱人也一并牵扯进来，仿佛是咬定了他们会做出对不起嬴政之事。  
李斯深吸一口气，勉强压下心中不满。“先生未免言之过早。”说着，他上前几步，再次站在尉缭面前拦住了对方的去路。“先生维护陛下之意拳拳，既认定在下终有一日有负陛下，却又为何离开？难道不应该留在秦国，仔细提防在下的一举一动？”  
“先生不妨留下，好好看看，在下到底会不会背弃秦王陛下。”  
“所以你就回来了？”蒙恬看向坐在自己面前的老者，笑着为对方添茶。“天权，真不敢相信以你之辩才，居然这么容易就被堵了回来。”  
原来尉缭竟是文曲星君下凡，他下界远早于其他几人，故此时已是垂暮老人。  
“你是希望我与他吵起来么？”尉缭捧起茶，并不急于饮下，道：“你明知道我并不是真的想走。我不过是想看看，如今的二公子与曾经相比有何变化。”  
蒙恬笑得有些无奈，答道：“唯一不变的，就是不爱应帝。”  
尉缭忍不住叹了口气。“我下界早，不知那时发生的事。不久前桓儿传信予我，我还不敢相信，直到来了咸阳，听说了，看到了，才真的相信，原来像应帝那般的人，竟会爱得如此……深沉。”  
文曲口中桓儿，乃是应帝身边的龙卫桓，也是他的爱人。也正是因了这层关系，文曲才会站在维护应帝这一边。  
只听尉缭又开口道：“开阳，几日前，我曾为大秦占卜星象。”他迟疑了一下，似是在斟酌措辞。“我在秦国星路中，看到了荧惑。”  
此言既出，就连蒙恬亦是一震。“这……如何可能？当今天下，论势，论人，都理应是秦国为大……”  
尉缭摇了摇头，道：“我只是看到了荧惑出现，其何时转为守心之象，尚是未知，但它的的确确在秦国星路之中，千万不可大意。我还注意到荧惑光芒异常黯淡，这般星象我从未见过，不知是吉是凶。”  
尉缭想了想，又说：“我猜测其光芒黯淡，有可能是因为大秦国势有应帝和东海龙王的龙气庇佑，荧惑不敌，这才损耗了元气。其他的缘由，我尚未想到。”  
气氛顿时有些沉重起来，蒙恬忍不住问道：“那你说，眼下我们应如何？”  
“自然是主动出击，好好试探试探这荧惑之灾究竟是来自大秦内部忧患，还是外部威胁。占星之时，我还发现了一样好东西，正准备上报秦王陛下。”  
秦王政十年，以尉缭为秦国尉。  
同时，国尉缭禀上曰，天边现蚩尤之旗。王上卒用其计策，起征伐。

-第十六章•蜡沉-


	13. 第十七·十八·十九章·麝香

第十七章•麝香（上）

应龙政尽量不着痕迹地动了动身子，想要找一个更舒服的姿势以缓解腰身的酸痛，浓烈的困倦之意席卷上来，他使劲揉着额角，试图以疼痛压下倦意。  
此时的他，正准备接见自燕国来的使臣。  
原本应由敖渲替他，可今日东海不知发生了什么事情，竟使得敖渲连向他禀报都来不及便赶了回去，只是让武曲传了个话。  
腹中之子渐长，使得他近来倦怠得紧，若是可以，只恨不得睡个天昏地暗，可偏偏今日有使臣来到，说是燕国献地求和，这他国来使自然不能不见，只好施了个障眼法隐去已经隆起的腹间，换上朝服来到咸阳宫正殿。  
一旁的侍者看到面前君王的神情，甚是奇怪。要知道，自打秦王用国尉缭计，开始对周边诸国进行征伐以来，前线捷报频传，今日更是得燕国太子割地求和，派人献上秦王心仪已久的督亢之地地图，正是可喜可贺之事，可如今秦王却是一副极为不耐的样子。侍者有意不去打扰眼前的君王，只恐一个不慎捋了虎须，可不出一会儿，这燕国使臣便到了，职责在身，只得小心翼翼上前禀告秦王：对方使臣已在殿外听宣。  
只见秦王勉强掩住了神色间的不耐，似乎有些费力地挺直了腰杆，端坐起身，随后挥手示意宣使者觐见。  
自殿外走进两个青年，其中一人似乎是使臣的侍者，脸色发青，气息也不太稳，约莫是有些紧张；而当先一名青年则英武不凡，举手投足间极有气度。  
李斯也位列接见使臣的官员之中，见闻如他，却也忍不住多打量了这燕国使臣几眼。为官多年，他见过形形色色的人，可这燕国派来的使臣却有些奇特，那眉目间的豪气和潇洒，比起深谙说术、左右逢源的使者，更像是仗剑江湖的侠者。李斯顺便瞥了眼另一名侍者，只见对方目光游移，战战兢兢，面上似乎还因紧张而冒了些薄汗，很难想象燕国竟派这样胆小之人随同出使。  
秦王似乎也注意到了，开口询问这青年为何其面色如此不好。  
只见那青年被这么一问，似是更紧张了，竟是连回答也顾不上。  
燕国使者回头看了那青年一眼，笑着回道：“野鄙之人，未曾见过如秦王陛下这般威严之人，难免惊惧不已，还望陛下见谅。”  
这回答甚是得体，秦王听了，便也不去计较青年的失礼，抬手示意使者将献地的地图呈上。  
李斯看着燕国使者手捧地图一步步走近秦王，心中莫名浮上一股不安，他直觉似乎会有什么事情发生——因着眼前这对奇怪的使臣。他紧紧盯着对方的一举一动，攥着的双手手心因紧张而浸了些汗水。  
随着那使臣渐渐近身，应龙政闻到对方身上传来一股愈渐浓烈的香气。身为一国之使，仪容姿态甚是重要，因此身上熏香是非常正常的。那香气极为熟悉，似乎是种极常见的熏香，但气味纯正浓郁，应是此香中的上品，应龙政还待思索这使臣身上熏的究竟是何种香，却突然猛地感到一阵晕眩。  
他心中不免一惊，咬牙试图打起些精神，心道莫非自己竟倦怠至此，怎的偏偏在这容不得半点差池的时刻出这些岔子。正惊疑间，只觉传入鼻尖的幽幽香气渐渐汇成一股阴寒之气，直袭向下腹，整个腹间顿时如置冰窖。  
是麝香！他想起来了，孕子尚只有三月余之时，他曾因心中烦闷而在房中燃香，才刚点上，便让前来看望的敖渲看到了，对方竟是直接将香炉碎成了粉末，而后他便被告诫，有身之人万万不能碰到麝香，燃香不行，于座椅床榻之上熏香更是不行；麝香本就有落胎之效，再加上其香气与神佛体质相克，若是让此时的他碰到了，更是不利。  
这燕国使者的身上，不偏不巧，熏的正是麝香！下腹的寒凉已经渐渐转为疼痛，似乎有一只手于他的腹内搅动，可又不可能因此将对方推开，应龙政只得咬牙隐忍，手指紧扣座下王座边缘，指节用力得发白，指间力道几乎要捏碎檀木扶手。

-第十七章•麝香（上）-

第十八章•麝香（中）

使者于秦王身侧缓缓展开手中地图，似乎是想让秦王好好欣赏这块即将到手的土地。可应龙政此时腹中疼痛不已，剧烈的痛楚使得他眼前不住发黑，根本看不清眼前事物，正盼着这一切能快些结束，却忽然听得一个声音喊道：  
“陛下！当心！”  
随着使者手中地图一寸寸展开，李斯心跳如鼓，震得他冷汗直冒，待那地图即将完全展开，李斯只看到寒光一闪，顿时一阵心惊，气血上涌，便喊了出来。  
这一声震得应龙政的意识终于清醒几分，他一眼便看到那使者手中的匕首，正想要跃至一旁，却不想腹间一阵剧痛，连带着还有一种腹内似乎有什么重物正往下坠去的感觉，，使得他又跌坐了回去，他咬了咬牙，堪堪躲开那闪着寒芒的匕首，忍着腹间刀绞般的痛楚跑至大殿一侧。  
跑动间，他惊觉似乎有什么液体自双腿间流下，体内脏器也被腹中下坠的力道拉扯得生疼，这认知使得他不敢再剧烈动作，只得靠着身后的铜柱急促地喘息。下腹疼得仿佛被数把利刃同时刺入，还要翻转着刃尖在他体内搅动，疼得他几乎要昏厥过去。  
有些发黑的模糊视线中隐约看到那刺客追了过来，应龙政只得强撑着发软的双腿再次跑开。  
他尝试着催动鹿卢，因为剧痛而紊乱的真气却连让鹿卢出鞘都办不到。鹿卢剑身战栗不已，似乎想要不顾他人在场当即化形而出。  
再这样下去，他和腹中之子都将命丧那刺客之手。  
这时，只听得身后传来一声异物相击的脆响，与此同时身后追赶的脚步声一滞，似乎是有什么阻住了刺客的脚步。趁着这间隙，应龙政深吸一口气，终于凝聚了些气力，握了鹿卢剑柄猛力一抽，只听一声清亮长鸣，鹿卢终于出鞘。回身一刺，剑锋正正划过刺客腿部，血溅五步。  
那刺客顿时跌坐在地，一时间无法起身，遂冷哼一声，猛地掷出匕首，可秦王手中长剑光芒一盛，那匕首便偏开了，直刺入秦王身后铜柱，连带着斩断了刺客双手。那刺客咬牙忍下几乎脱口而出的痛哼，只是愤恨地看着面前的秦王。“早知这样，我就该早点动手，必能将你立毙。”  
秦王冷笑一声，转头对终于匆匆赶来的护卫道：“戮其尸，务必让他死得痛苦些。”  
君王的面色尚有些青白，气息也甚是凌乱，似乎仍未从方才的刺杀中缓过来，只见他示意侍者不要跟上，转身出了大殿。  
强撑着走入一难以被人看见的暗处，秦王终于脱了力跌坐在地。喉间涌上一股腥甜，他不由地俯身干呕，竟是吐血不止。腹间也剧痛不已，冷汗已经浸透了他身上衣物，他伸手抚上下腹，却无法缓解痛楚，身子因疼痛而蜷缩起来。腿间不断地有液体流出，他想看看那是不是血，可视野内仿佛蒙了一层薄薄的黑雾，看不清任何东西。  
这胎儿怀了如此之久，莫非就要保不住了？  
若这孩子没了，是万万不可能再有下一个了。他该如何是好？  
当初他以卑鄙手段强求李斯，便是希望能留个念想，想不到，报应却来了，他连这仅剩的用以寄托自己一腔爱意的孩子也要失去了。  
一股绝望感铺天盖地席卷而来，连带着身体上的痛楚，压得他几乎窒息。  
这时，耳边隐隐传来一声呼唤——“帝君大人！”  
是蒙恬的声音！  
应龙政心中又燃起了一丝希望，他朝声音传来的方向伸出手，对方果然伸手扶住了他，他连忙抬手揪紧了对方的衣襟，急道：“救他，快救他！”

-第十八章•麝香（中）-   
第十九章•麝香（下）

“帝君大人，在下说过，在下对您无意，还请莫再纠缠。”  
你不爱我也没关系，只要我爱你就好了，只要还能看着你，就好了。  
“陛下，臣倾心于那人已久。”  
本以为一切重来，你或许会爱上我，却不想，你心中已有了另一人。  
“抱歉，陛下，您之情意，臣此生注定无法回应，来世，臣一定寻到陛下，偿还亏欠陛下之情。”  
你不会的。今生无法令你爱我，我再也不会有机会了。  
“君上，不论是当年二公子，还是如今李斯，他都不爱你。”  
我知道，所以我早已放弃了。  
他看见自己身处一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中，只有怀中依稀有些微弱的光，他低头看去，只见双臂间躺着一团模糊的影子，其中隐隐传来些许温暖，浸得他心中一阵暖意。他抬起一手想摸摸那影子，可指尖一触及，那影子便如絮一般飘飞着散开了，任他如何摸索也再寻不到。  
他听到一个冷冽的声音说道：“应龙政，你口口声声说放弃，却还行如此卑鄙手段，私怀吾子。如今这孩子没了，是你趁人之危、胁迫于我的报应。”  
那一字一句仿佛千万根利箭穿胸而入，彻骨的寒意自心口蔓延至四肢百骸。原来，那人真的这般厌恶自己，以至于可以说出如此狠绝的话。  
应龙政睁开双眼，视野尚不清晰，但能依稀辨认出熟悉的床帐，他环顾四周，认出这是自他有孕以来一直隐居的行宫。他与敖渲交换身份以后，敖渲为避人耳目，下令怀了身孕的新宠“胡姬”移居雍城行宫，待其诞下龙子之后再将其接回。  
想到这里，应龙政抱着一线希望以手抚向下腹，指尖触及之处一片平坦，就连那牵系着他心底最柔软之处的生息，也感受不到了。虽是意料之中，心却还是凉了半截。  
这时，一声“吱呀”的门扉开合声引来了他的注意，还未等他转头去看，便听来人飞奔上前。  
“政，你终于醒了。”  
来人异发异瞳，正是敖渲。应龙政观他似是舒了口气，神色之间并无悲伤之色，心中不由又燃起一丝希望来。他试探着问道：“孩子呢？你可有保住那孩子？”  
敖渲看他那副样子，关切之中又带了些许希冀，先前必是担心腹中之子是不是不小心流掉了。堂堂应龙帝君，竟也会如此患得患失，想到这里，宽慰的同时却又有些忧伤。敖渲笑了笑，将对方伸出锦被揪着他衣角的手塞回被里，道：“孩子已经生下了，是个男孩子。”看着对方明显松了口气的样子，敖渲接着说：“我这便将他抱来给你。”  
说完，敖渲起身离开，再回来时，手中多了个襁褓。  
将躺在床上的人扶着坐起后，敖渲将怀中婴儿交给了对方。只见一向淡漠的帝王紧张地接过襁褓，姿势有些僵硬地将其抱在怀中。  
应龙政看着怀中的婴儿，因未足月出生，身形小了些，又小又软的一团被包裹在以云绒织就的上好云锦中，皮肤还有些发红，正睡得香甜，一副雷打也不醒的样子，很难想象就是这孩子曾经将他折腾得寝食不安，还险些保不住。这么想着，应龙政忍不住伸出手，小心翼翼地以指尖轻触孩子柔软的脸颊。  
敖渲看着眼前的一幕，不禁想起先前武曲将这人带来时候的景象——帝王早已昏迷，一身袍服被透湿，细看才发现胸前的布料沾的都是血迹。真气紊乱再加上早产，再加上孕子之人昏迷，弄得他与武曲方寸大乱。  
万幸的是，似乎是心有所感腹中之子情况危急，应帝竟又依稀醒了过来，虽有些神志不清，但好歹能够本能地配合着动作，最终还算是顺利地将孩子生了下来。  
由此，他不禁想到了与应帝情况相似，却惨烈得多的另一人。  
应龙政一个不经意地抬眼，正好瞧见面前人凄怆的神情，忽地想起先前敖渲急匆匆赶回东海之事，遂关心道：“怎么了？可是东海发生了什么事？”  
“是吾弟敖清。”敖渲想到自己弟弟敖清的情况与应帝多少相似，正迟疑该不该讲，便听对方问道：  
“可是因为龙卫炎？”  
龙卫炎原为井龙旁支，在龙族中属于连敖姓都排不上的底层，可堂堂东海龙王胞弟的敖清偏就钟情于他，还求来了天帝赐婚，明知对方并不爱自己，也还是嫁了过去，天帝与东海两层身份上的重压，炎连拒绝的权利都没有，便迎来了这不情不愿的婚礼。  
敖渲几次去看望，狭窄幽暗的井底，似乎永远只有敖清的身影，没有一次见到炎，想也知道敖清是被冷落了，他曾说要将对方接回东海，却听自己弟弟笑着回答，是他不顾对方意愿强嫁过来，受了冷落，也是他自酿的苦果。  
后来炎被选为应帝身边的龙卫，便一直没有回去，真真正正地将敖清落下了。  
敖渲最后一次去到那井底，敖清对他说，不用再去看他，他不想让兄长看见自己不开心的样子，却已没有强颜欢笑的力气。  
前不久，留在东海的三弟突然传讯召他回去，告诉他东海突然对敖清的生息失去了感应。他找到敖清之时，映入眼帘的景象让他至今仍心有余悸——  
敖清倒在床上，下腹高高隆起，双腿大张，显然是已至生产之时却又难产许久，正一手按在腹部不停地往里注入生息以保胎儿不死。敖渲连忙冲上前去，只见敖清神智涣散，又因失去过多生息而虚弱不已，只是完全凭着本能想要生下孩子。  
“他腹中怀有龙卫炎双子。”当时的惨烈景象再次浮现在脑中，敖渲一阵后怕，抑制不住地颤抖起来。“我到晚了，只保住了一子。”  
“那敖清呢？他可好？”  
敖渲摇头，道：“他为护双子，折了数千年的修行，已重回龙形。”他还记得当时，意识不清的敖清将死胎抱在怀中，源源不断地注入生息想要将其复活，直到被他打晕。  
“清为那个孩子，取名不悔。东海下一代以心字为辈，故又名敖念。”  
应龙政听闻此言，一时不知该说什么。  
爱而求不得。敖清与他，何其相似。

-第十九章•麝香（下）-


	14. 番外-赵姬·牡丹

赵姬•牡丹

对方走入之时，赵姬甚至连起身行礼的力气都没有。  
她已经老了。满面皱纹，满头白发。再不复当年倾倒众生的风姿。  
她唯一能做的，只是朝着来人伸出她苍老又无力的手，道：“陛下。”  
来人快步走近，握着她的手于榻沿坐下，那冠玉般的脸庞依稀映入赵姬有些混沌的视线。阳光从外面照进来，在那人身上笼了一层金光，好看得就像是从画里走出来的，确是她的儿子嬴政无疑。  
“母后，邯郸城破了。”  
赵姬听了，面上的笑意更深。很久很久以前，面前之人还只是个孩子之时，曾坚定地说过，终有一日，要让那些欺侮他们母子的人好看。  
直到如今，当年那个孩童已是一国之君，实现了他当年的诺言。  
她费力地抬起手，像当年一样抚摸对方的发顶。她的孩儿，果然很优秀，是天底下最优秀的。  
她的指尖触上嬴政头上玄冕，心中一动，道：“政儿，命人将发梳取来，母后为你绾发，可好？”  
这称呼忽地亲昵不少，要求亦是提得突然，嬴政看着面前那张苍老的面容，对方温柔的眼神让他不禁回想起当年。  
嬴政起身，亲自去取了发梳，将赵姬扶坐起身，随后解散了发，坐在赵姬身前。  
赵姬捧起对方如织的黑发，小心翼翼地梳着，从发顶，梳到及腰的发梢。  
第一下。  
她想起当年那个躺在她臂弯中、粉雕玉琢的孩子。她觉得，怀中这个孩子，是天底下最美好的存在。  
第二下。  
她想起当年那个孩子对她许下诺言，眼里明亮得就像融进了所有的星光。  
第三下。  
她想起当年初到秦国，宗室要求她当场献舞。她看到了孩子眼里隐隐闪过的不甘，她悄悄握了握那个捏得紧紧的拳头，才缓步走上前去。  
第四下。  
她想起少年唤自己作母后。  
第五下。  
她想起当年自己亲手将太后御玺给了嫪毐。  
第六下。  
她想起头戴玄冕的青年当着她的面，命人将她与嫪毐的儿子囊扑至死。她泪眼朦胧，看不清君王冕旒之后的眼神。  
第七下……  
第八下……  
她以为自己再也听不到那声“母后”。  
“政儿。”  
“母后……曾与天底下所有的母亲一样。”  
嬴政听闻此言，心中不由一震。毕竟，嫪毐之乱，是他们母子之间纵使历经再长时间都难以解开的心结。  
“但是，政儿你，却和天底下所有的孩子不一样。”  
“终有一日，你会是最优秀的。天底下，最优秀的。”  
发上轻梳的力道一顿，只听一声脆响，玉质发梳落在了地上，断裂成几瓣。  
嬴政回过头，发现身后之人已经闭上了眼。  
他会成为天底下最优秀的孩子，可他的母亲，却看不到了。

-赵姬•牡丹-


	15. 第二十·二十一章·泛水白药煎

第二十章•泛水白药煎（上）

这一日，秦王嬴政一如往常地早早起了身，一番梳洗过后，换了朝服，于铜镜前站定。  
镜中的王者头冠十二旒玄冕，身着王衣，端的是容光焕发。  
这一日，与平常看似并无不同，却又是十足不同。  
此时，已是秦王政二十六年。  
自秦王十五年征天下起，铁蹄铮铮，旌旗冽冽，黑色的旋风在这十余年间席卷过这片分崩离析了数百年的大地。现如今，终于归一。  
“……王为‘泰皇’，命为‘制’，令为‘诏’，天子自称‘朕’……”  
君王看罢，缓缓合上手中奏折。  
“其余皆可，只是这帝号……”   
抬眼，凛冽的目光扫过殿中众人。  
“十余年，伏六王，并天下，不知诸位眼里，以为朕如何？”  
君王的声音听着并无起伏，不愠不怒，却仍是让众人心里猛地咯噔一下。  
秦王初并天下，确实可谓空前之举，空前的国家，空前的帝王，想要重新拟一个响亮的帝号以相匹配，这是相当正常的。只是这折中内容已是众人绞尽脑汁，百般思量、商议之后的结晶，如今却仍是不能让秦王满意，众人心中不免有些不安，不由自主地望向不远处跟他们一同跪拜着的、一向最得帝王心意的人——以那人之能，想来能给出一个令秦王满意的答复。  
众人的目光所向之处自然是李斯。此时的李斯已是五十又六，虽年岁已高，那眼里睿智的光芒却一如往昔。只见他对秦王道：“昔者天子虽地方千里，然不能制诸侯；今陛下平定四方，六合一统，皆为郡县，政令必行。自上古以来不曾有，此三皇五帝亦不及也。”  
秦王听闻此言，面色和缓了些，眼内隐隐闪过一抹笑意，似是十分满意李斯的回答。“德兼三皇，功过五帝……既如此，自今日起，朕帝号‘皇帝’。”  
“此外，废谥号之法。”  
——千秋功过，岂容后人指摘。  
众人听闻，不由惊讶地抬起头望向眼前君王。  
“朕为始皇帝，后世以计数，二世三世至于万世，传之无穷。”  
那是一种让人忍不住跪拜臣服言听计从的气势，是一种让人服气得无话可说的自负。仿佛这天下间，只有他有这个资格。  
身为秦国老臣忠臣的众人，对嬴政的帝王之姿本已习以为常，可他们只觉得眼前的秦王，比以往耀眼得多，彷如正午十分当空的红日，惊为天人。  
这其中只有李斯不甚惊讶。他很早以前就知道，嬴政，会是空前绝后的帝王。  
这个人，以及这个人的国家，他愿意用尽自己一生去守护。

-第二十章•泛水白药煎（上）-   
第二十一章•泛水白药煎（下）

一抹银白之色隐隐现于云端。  
细看之下，原来是一条巨龙伏于云层间。那闪亮的银白是它的鳞甲，于天际熠熠生辉。  
应龙政立于龙首，俯瞰着下方中原大地。  
持续了数百年的战争终于迎来了终结，纵使战争的余烬尚未完全褪去，这片土地仍是透出了一股欣欣向荣的生息。  
昔者，大秦的先祖世代为王室豢马，终得蜷居西陲一隅。江山于秦，是一个渺茫不可见的星点。  
随后，穆公罢西戎，孝公改法制，惠文起纵横。江山于秦，是一个渐渐明朗却又难以企及的星辰。  
后来，青铜鼎上的血迹渐渐暗淡成一抹永不消退的朱砂，杀神白起令人闻风丧胆的大纛过处留下一片荒烟蔓草的凄怆，文信侯剑指东都踏碎洛阳最后一点脆弱不堪的繁华。江山于秦，是一条以铁和血凝结而成的星路。  
如今，这片被鲜血染红的大地，终于在他——始皇帝嬴政的手上重归一统。那一点又一点的零星，终于汇成了一片流光溢彩的绚烂。  
想到这里，应龙政抬起手，以指尖凌空描绘这片属于他的江山的纹路。  
那翠色的，是山川锦绣，绿林缭绕；碧青的，是河川蜿蜒，大泽蒸腾；灰白夹着苍黄的，是半城繁荣，半城烟沙……  
天下一统，是大秦的梦想；战乱不再，是百姓的梦想；千秋功业，是他的梦想，也是那个人的梦想。  
这些梦想，已经由他实现，还将由他守护。  
垂眸，在心中暗暗下了决心。应龙政又看了一会儿，才道：“敖渲，下去吧。”  
那银龙顿了顿首，龙身一摆，化为一道银线冲下云端。  
落地之后，龙身隐去，化为身着宫装的清丽之人。  
敖渲跟在帝王身后一同进入寝殿，看到对方似乎有些疲累地于案几一侧坐下，忙快步走上前去为他探脉。  
抬眼间，君王已将十二旒冠冕除下，长及腰下的发披散下来，如织的青丝，细看之下竟夹了几丝白发。有龙气庇佑的身体，理应不会衰老得如此快。  
那时，应帝以这具凡人之身孕育龙子，本就实为不易，再加上生产之时情况危急，以致身子亏损得厉害，呈现早衰之象。  
“我这身子，怕是撑不了太久。”  
听闻此言，敖渲不禁皱了皱眉，道：“不过是亏损了些，只要调养得当，当还有不少寿数，何必作此等不吉之言？”  
心知敖渲亦是担心他，才会因为他的言语感到不快，应龙政笑了笑，道：“我只是担心，我不在了之后……”  
“政，你并不是只有你一个人。”敖渲打断了君王的话。“你还有你的子孙，你的臣子，你的百姓。”  
“秦，不单单是你的，它是所有人的梦想，是所有人的未来。”  
“纵使有一日你不在了，二世三世，王臣子民，他们会继续守护这个地方，守护这个属于你、也属于他们的地方。”  
“呵……”君王忽地笑了。“你说的是。是我多虑了。”  
“细数前代，夏、商、周，其国祚尚能绵延百余年。”  
“今我大秦天命所归，又岂是此三者可比？”  
“秦，必能千秋万代。”

-第二十一章•泛水白药煎（下）-


	16. 第二十二章•降真

第二十二章•降真

“丞相此番求见，可是来求朕救他的？”  
“……不是。他之性命，便是宫中医者亦是束手无策，臣有分寸，断不可能做这无理请求。”  
“那你为何而来？”  
“他替陛下试药，方才身重奇毒，药石不医。此必是方士在为陛下炼制的丹药中投毒，其意叵测，昭然若揭。臣恳请陛下下旨将其尽数坑杀，以示君威。”  
“听你此言，你可是在怨朕？”  
“试药本就是他分内之事，臣并不怨陛下。”  
“罢了，便如你所说。宫中方士，空领俸金，却不尽其则，说到底不过是一群无用之人。此事，就全交由你办吧。”  
李斯领了旨，正待退下，忽地又被唤住了。  
“李斯，若是朕有法子救他，只是需要拿朕的命去换，你如何抉择？”  
李斯被问得一愣，下意识地抬头看向面前皇帝，却被对方如水眼波刺得心中一疼。“陛下乃一国之君，身负天命之人，不可儿戏性命。”  
“若朕救了他，你可会永远记得朕？”  
“陛下！万万不可。”听对方说得极真，李斯有些急了。他自知亏欠嬴政良多，本就负了对方一生相思，如何还欠得起对方性命一条。“陛下身为一国之君，此举于江山社稷甚为不妥，还请陛下莫逼臣作亡国祸水。”  
似乎是为了安抚他，君王轻轻笑了笑，冕旒轻晃，掩去那双凤眸深处的柔情。“你只管回答朕的问题。你放心，朕只不过是问问，得了你的回答，知了你的心意，就够了。”  
李斯闻言不禁皱眉。他仍记得当年那个惊鸿一见的秦王政对他说的话——嬴政，不知会心甘情愿为他做多少。他虽不相信世间真有以命换命之法，却仍是不敢回答对方的问题。  
君王看他沉默，倒也不继续追问，只笑道：“丞相放心，这万里河山，是凝聚了无数人的心血铸就的，朕断不会轻易赴死，置大秦江山于不顾。”  
“你想救他？可那人命数几尽，你如何救得……”似是忽然想到了什么，敖渲顿了顿，惊道：“你莫非是想……”  
“没错。此事需你助力……”  
“你疯了！”敖渲听对方承认，登时气得跳脚。“我绝不同意此事！更别说助力——要我亲手将你推上绝路，绝无可能！”  
心中早料到对方会是如此反应，君王倒也不恼，只继续说道：“我只是告知你我的决定，并不是来征得你同意的。你不相助也无妨，我自己亦可办到。”  
敖渲看着面前之人，眼底是浮过几丝心酸与不可置信，忽地又转为狠绝。“政，你如此做，是在逼我杀了那两人。”  
“杀了他们，是你的选择；但我会护着他们，这是我的选择。你若是看不下去，可以杀了我，亦或者，你可以走。”  
气愤顿时有些僵了下来，敖渲心中忿忿，只是不语，却又听应帝道：  
“你莫忘了，当年你亦曾将自己逆鳞打入敖钰体内助他成仙。如今你既好好地站在这里，我自然也不会因此而死，你又何必作这多余的担心？”  
龙皆有逆鳞，连心而生，其上附着龙族半生修行。应帝想到救二公子爱人的方法，便是将他逆鳞打入对方体内，以自己数千年的半数修行护其生息不散，为其续命。  
拔鳞之伤，虽无性命之忧，但毕竟鳞根连心，一旦拔出，这剜心之痛，将一直持续到千年甚至万年以后逆鳞再生。  
“你这凡人之躯，如何承受剜心之痛？服了这许久的丹药，我还以龙血入药助你调理，便是想延你寿数，你却又这般胡来……”  
近年来，始皇帝广招天下方士，人人皆知。原来，应帝自知身子日渐亏损得厉害，寿数无多，虽是后继有人，可一想到这是李斯倾尽满腹才华缔造的理想江山，却又不舍得放手了，能多守一会儿是一会儿。心想着凡间地大物博，或许真能有什么灵丹妙药也说不定。遂下旨招各处方士能人，命他们为自己炼药，经人试药之后将那好的送入宫中，再辅以敖渲龙血服用。凡人自有命数，纵使不一定能长生不老，至少能够填补亏损。二公子的爱人便是因为替皇帝试药，正巧试着了有误的药方，这才命在旦夕。  
“那人不过是普通的凡人，根本无法保护你的逆鳞，若是……”  
“你也说他不过是普通人，身在凡间，仅是凡人之力根本无法伤到我，除非他犯了天条惹来天劫。”应龙政想了想，又道：“你助我剜鳞之后，便走吧，无需再留在这里。”  
“这怎么行？你失了修行，我更应该留下。”  
“你必须走，将胡亥带走，带至东海，或是其他地方，旁人皆无法窥探的地方。”  
“这是何意？”敖渲有些不解。“莫非有人意图迫害此子？”  
“你可还记得当年行刺的燕国刺客？”  
“那刺客手中匕首曾与鹿卢相击，却丝毫无损，绝非凡品。燕国使臣不过是凡人，若无神助，如何得到此等宝器？”  
敖渲闻言，不禁惊道：“这……莫非是天帝授意？毕竟你当时……”  
始皇帝摇头，道：“天帝应不至滥杀他天家血脉。究竟何人所为，我尚无头绪，但想来必是方外之人。真相查明之前，你万万照顾好胡亥。”  
三十五年，坑术士四百余人。  
三十六年，皇帝忽染重疾，月余后有所好转；宫中胡姬身死，十八子胡亥悲伤不已，痛哭倒地，数日后方才清醒，醒来后竟尽数忘却以往之事，且性情大变。  
同年，有善观天象者传曰：龙气不靠，荧惑当道；天命将逝，国祚不日。  
不久，天际呈荧惑守心之象。

-第二十二章•降真-


	17. 第二十三章•紫述

第二十三章•紫述

“……圣德广密，六合之中，被泽无疆……”  
李斯看着身前竖起的石碑，再次打量了其上镌刻的字迹，待他回过身，才发现原本站在身后不远处的君王不知何时不见了踪影。  
四处找寻之下，李斯在海边找到了嬴政。对方似是没有注意到他，只是望着不远处的波涛翻涌出神。  
君王年岁已长，身姿却依旧挺拔，腰杆笔直如枪。海风凛冽，将嬴政的衣袍吹得扬起，衣袂翻飞，乍一眼看去，还以为是即将乘风而去的神仙。  
李斯忽地想起，当年初见嬴政之时，他也是远远站在对方身后，感叹对方天人之姿。  
他却是不知道，上穷碧落，下至人间，对方看着他，从前世看到今生。  
“咳……咳咳……”  
李斯正看得出神，却猛地瞧见嬴政低头轻咳几声，这才想起，此时虽是初冬，海风却已经冷得有些刺骨，忙上前唤道：“陛下……”  
皇帝闻声顿了动作，却没有回头。李斯正要开口请嬴政回去，只听对方的声音伴着海风传来：  
“昔者，帝喾即位，作九韶之音，凤凰来仪，百兽率舞。”  
“今朕并天下，止兵戈，修灵脉，以佑万民生息……”  
说到这里，嬴政回身，看向立于不远处的李斯。眼眸清亮，看不出其中情绪。继续道：“却为何……不见兽鸟来臣，海晏河清？”  
李斯闻言一惊。他本以为嬴政此番亲巡四方，正是乘兴之时，没想到对方看到大海波涛，竟生出这般疑虑。  
“黄帝击鼓，百兽听伏；帝喾作曲，鸟兽翔舞。”  
“陛下之德，三皇五帝尚且不及。百兽鳞虫偃息，是故銮舆经行之处啼啸不闻；天兽翻江，鱼龙并舞，是故海不晏，河无清。”  
嬴政听他这般说法，笑了。有着岁月印刻的面容，一笑之下，却还是当年那个风华绝代的青年。“你当真这么想？”  
李斯却是摇了摇头，看面前之人眼里透出些疑虑，他才笑道：“此并非臣所想，而是天命所归。天下归心，陛下，您便是这天下的‘心’。”  
只听君王笑道：“呵，丞相还是如此……”  
说到这里，嬴政猛地顿住了。他本想说对方还是如以往那般深得他的心意，却忽觉这话有些歧义，只怕说出来会害得对方尴尬，故将话咽了回去。  
抬眼见李斯正等着他接下来的话，遂又开口道：“这海风甚是刺骨，回去罢，让朕看看你为朕刻的石碑。”  
此时，已是秦王三十七年。

-第二十三章•紫述-


	18. 第二十四章•藿香

第二十四章•藿香

“咳咳……咳……”  
李斯见榻上的人咳得痛苦，忙递上一杯水。“陛下……”  
面前的人缓了咳嗽，脸色却并无好转，指尖紧紧揪着胸口的衣襟，仿佛那处正疼得紧。  
“唔——”  
只听嬴政痛哼一声，胸前紧揪着的指节用力得发白，竟是连坐也坐不住，几乎要蜷缩起来。想来必是那心口疼痛的毛病又犯了。  
嬴政这莫名的心疾，李斯起先并不知晓，直到此番出巡，身为丞相的他随行君王身侧，这才发现了这不知折磨了对方多久的病痛。可等他发现之时，嬴政的身体状况已是每况愈下。几日前更是突然病倒，以至巡游的队伍不得不停下来。  
“陛下，臣命人去请医者来，可好？”  
不等对方回答，李斯便站起身要去唤人，却忽地感到衣袖上传来拉扯的力道。  
“不，不必……你留下，陪朕一会儿。”  
李斯迟疑了一会儿，但见着嬴政神色坚定，心知劝说无用，还是坐回了原处。  
看他坐下，嬴政神情缓和下来，开口道：  
“斯……”  
李斯怔了怔，有点惊异于对方直唤自己的名。他抬眼看向嬴政，只见对方望着自己，眼里还是那再熟悉不过的似水柔情。数十年光阴飞逝，年华老去，那深情的眼眸却一如昨日，仿若一切都不曾改变。  
“当年的我，不解相思，不知该如何去爱你，只一味地缠着你，想着让你接受我对你的感情，结果反惹得你对我厌烦不已。”  
李斯闻言不免有些疑惑，嬴政正式对他表明心迹，正是他为自己爱人求情的那次，而在那之后，嬴政也并没有什么痴缠的举动；况且，他心感自己此生不能回报对方的付出，愧疚尚来不及，厌烦更是不可能有。  
他虽疑惑，却也不便相问，只听对方继续说道：  
“一切重来，我以为这次能让你爱上我。可是……”  
面前人那双含着水光的清亮凤眸，沉淀着说不清道不尽的缱绻万千，望着他，又像是透过他看着另一个人。  
“曾经有人问我，你并不爱我，为何我还不愿放弃。”嬴政说到这里，轻笑了下。笑意如丝缭绕，在那瞳孔深处织成一片深情。“我说，我对你好，是我自己的事，与你爱不爱我无关。”  
“我不后悔。纵使明知会惹你烦我，惹你怨我，我也不后悔。”  
“陛下！”李斯终于忍不住打断了对方的话。“臣……从来不曾怨您。陛下感情，臣此生无以为报，只盼能以余生守护陛下的江山。有负陛下一生情思，臣来生定当……”  
嬴政摇了摇头，笑道：“莫谈来生。今生我不能令你爱我，以后的你也就不可能爱我。”  
“斯，你欠我的，还不了。”  
是夜，大雨倾盆。惊雷响动，一声吹裂。  
“皇帝驾崩了。”  
李斯以为，当他听到这个消息之时，一定会悲伤不已，甚至痛哭流涕。  
然而，他发现自己的情绪并没有想象中那样过激，他只是将视线自手中竹简上移，盯着跃动的烛火出神，直到烛火渐渐变成一片模糊的影，火光深处隐约可见一双凝着脉脉情愫的凤眸。  
他觉得自己的胸口好像被堵住了，透不过气；又好像是缺了一块，以至寒意直入肺腑。  
当年那个桃花树下比桃花更夺目的少年，那个冕旒之后俯瞰苍生的君王，那个身为臣子的他一生的依靠，就在方才永远地离开了。  
莫谈来生，眼下，他连自己的余生都不知何处安放。  
李斯忽地想起他先前对嬴政所说——他将以他的余生，怀抱着这个他们共同打造的江山，守望着他们共同的子民。  
来生，他一定踏遍千山万水，不顾前方万仞千丈，找到那个人，好好待他，如那人今生待自己那般。  
此生，且让他用剩下的时间，向那已逝之人证明他曾经说过的话——秦，是天下归心。  
这一夜，风雨不息，百木凋零。  
数百年后，一名诗人路过此处，有感而发，遂于壁上题诗一句——  
“堪笑沙丘才过处，銮舆风过鲍鱼腥。”

-第二十四章•藿香-

※至此章，人间一世完结。后续章节与历史同人无关。


	19. 第二十五·二十六·二十七章·金荆琉木

第二十五章•金荆琉木（上）

睁开眼，熟悉的床帐依稀映入眼内。心口处依旧隐隐作痛，使得应龙政忍不住发出一声痛哼。  
一旁的龙卫桓忙走上前去。“君上，您醒了。”  
在对方的搀扶下缓缓坐起身，这一动作，心口的伤仿佛被以极大的力道牵拉，剧痛让他连说话都有些艰难。“方才……本座昏迷之时，可有什么异常之事发生？”  
“君上鳞伤发作之时，天庭震动，雷声轰鸣，想必是天帝命人往凡间降下天劫，但具体缘由尚不知晓，权和英已经前去查探。”他想了想，又说：“还有一事较为蹊跷，君上于凡间带回的那柄匕首，在天劫息下的同时……忽地崩碎了。”  
“天劫？凡间发生何事？为何会有天劫……”  
应帝还待思索其中缘由，正巧这时听到龙卫英和权于殿外求见，便传唤他们入内。  
“方才，一名不曾修仙的凡人不知从何处得来机缘，竟要飞升成仙。就在其即将升入神界之时，天帝觉察出那人身上有极强凶气，这才得知那名凡人是荧惑妖星于凡间映射的化身，忙命人降下雷火天劫将其拦下。”  
“第十二道天劫之后，妖星化身亡。”  
应龙政听了，立时便明白了。  
区区妖星化身，如何可能撑过整整十二重天劫？再加上同一时间，他鳞伤无故发作，剧痛难当甚至昏厥。两件事联系在一起，答案便昭然若揭。  
原来，当年文曲在占星之时看到荧惑之星光芒晦暗，并不是因为被龙气压制，而是因为其在凡间投射化身，元气有损，这才黯淡无光。  
他将逆鳞打入那人体内为其续命，不久之后天际便呈荧惑守心之兆。  
不仅如此，千年应龙的半数修行还生生将那妖星化身度成了仙。荧惑化身的凶煞之气，纵是千年应龙和二元星君皆没能察觉，却没有逃过天帝法眼。  
他的逆鳞替对方承受了十一道雷火之后终于崩碎，也无怪当时他的鳞伤会那般疼痛。  
失了龙鳞庇护的荧惑化身终亡于第十二道天劫，而那同时崩毁的匕首……  
他忽地想到什么，翻身下榻。  
众人只稍一想，便知道他要去哪儿。“君上！”  
“本座去去便回，你们不必跟来。”  
“君上，您方才醒转，何不等伤痛稍缓一些再……”  
然而他们连阻拦都尚来不及，眼前便不见了帝王的身影。  
应龙政在邓林中找到了自己要见的那个人。  
邓林的桃花永不凋零，谢了，很快就会再开出新的。满树繁花，一如他记忆中初见那日。唯独不同的，是当年那个从容赏花的锦衣公子，此刻正靠坐在一棵树下，任蝶舞轻扬般飘零的花瓣落在肩头。  
他缓缓走上前去，停在了一个并不算远却又不太近的地方。“抱歉……”  
公子斯闻言，不免有些疑惑， “为何道歉？”他转头看向说话的人，却被对方避开了视线。  
应龙政垂了眼睑，有些不愿直视对方。“若不是我，他应该不至于……”  
他的话却被一声轻笑打断了。“呵，我早该知道的，他本已药石无医，后来却又忽地好转，一定是你做了什么。只是，那时的我并不相信世间真有什么续命之法。”  
“我虽已恢复了下界之前的记忆，但经历了这么多之后，断不可能再如原先那样待你。”  
“自归位之后一直对你避而不见，是因为我自觉无法面对你。”  
锦衣的公子站起身，走至他的面前，那双眼明亮如同夜空中最夺目的星辰，是他从未忘却的景致。“要说抱歉的，其实是我。”  
“我贵为公子，贵为丞相，却是一个彻头彻尾的无用之人。”  
“作为李斯，我说要在你走后为你守住大秦江山，我以为这是我对你唯一能有的回报，可我却连这个都办不到。”  
“而如今的我，连自己的爱人都救不了。还害你受累，失了逆鳞。”  
“你……其实并不用这么想。”应龙政说道。“法制已立，灵脉已成，后世的朝代，都将承秦制，受它庇佑。秦，并没有真正的亡，它虽死犹存。”  
“而……你之爱人，他虽亡于天劫，但他毕竟是荧惑化身，只要荧惑还在，终有一日你们可以……”  
他还待说下去，却见面前之人摇了摇头。“我不能下界，他亦不能飞升，纵使他可复生，也不会有再见之日。况且我身为神界之人、天帝公子，先前不知也罢，如今既知晓那人是妖星化身，自是不会再与他往来了。再者，他兴许根本就不曾爱我。”  
“秦，虽死犹存……只是可惜了前人的无数心血……”  
“说到底，我都对你不起，却还要你来安慰我。也无怪你说，我欠你的，永远也还不起。”  
不久之后，天帝查出荧惑飞升是因其体内的应龙逆鳞，责问应帝是否有意助其成仙，应帝认下罪责，被禁足于帝君神殿。  
二公子曾于廷议时试图为其争辩，天帝大怒，命其不许再参与廷议，禁足。

-第二十五章•金荆琉木（上）-

第二十六章•金荆琉木（中）

龙卫桓看坐在案前的帝王捧着茶杯许久，却只是盯着杯中茶水迟迟不喝，遂开口问道：“君上，那茶已凉了，属下为您重新斟过可好？”  
应帝看了他一眼，并没有说话，只是将手中茶杯递到他的面前。龙卫桓定睛往杯内看去，才发现那茶水宛如一面凝碧的明镜，映出此时凡间的景象——头戴玄冕的人间帝王正立于泰山之巅，设坛为江山社稷祈福，祈求风调雨顺，国泰民安。  
眼见此景，龙卫桓笑了笑，为帝王递上一杯新沏的热茶。“自古及今，未有不亡之国。纵是眼下正受众人朝拜，也难说天下归心。”  
龙卫英听闻此言，摇首道：“属下倒认为，如君上当年那般，一统乱世，修筑灵脉，威临边戎，创立新制，此正是一代明主所应为。若非偏巧遇上荧惑当道，新主无能治国……”  
龙卫权亦笑，“当今人主，承君上先制、祖辈基业，还要直至如今才得封于泰山，若换作我有如此父兄基业，断不会花费这般久。”  
应龙政听了，眼底不由闪过一丝笑意。“若是有一日你们奉旨下界，本座可期待着看到你们手下的盛世太平。”  
“君上！”  
这时，殿外忽传来一声呼唤，众人认出那是东海龙王敖渲的声音，忙朝那方向看去。  
只见敖渲甚是狼狈地扶着一人撞了进来，直直跪在应帝身前。“君上，求你救救他！”  
原来被敖渲扶着进来的是其夫君敖钰。只见他双目紧闭，两颊发青，唇色微微泛紫，似是中毒之兆。应帝伸手探去，发现竟已没了气息，问道：“这是怎么回事？”  
原来，早在应帝等人尚未归位之时，魔界新任一主，此主才上任不久便亲率大军进犯神界，其用兵如神，甚有伟略，在他率领之下的魔军极为强势，又正逢神界此时战将匮乏，天帝又无权调动能征善战的龙族大军，以至天军始终难占上风。  
再后来，魔主忽然主动提出和亲止战，只要神界交出东海龙王。  
天帝原本只是虚应了对方要求以作缓兵之计，只等应帝归位之后央其率军出战，可荧惑飞升一事使天家与龙族之间的关系僵化，自是不可能再指望应帝迎战魔主。这下只好考虑起那魔主的提议。  
然敖渲与其夫敖钰甚是和满，如何才能分开他们、将敖渲嫁予魔主？  
不知是何人向天帝提议，给敖钰下毒，以此胁迫敖渲前往魔界。却不料敖钰索性以真气诱发体内毒素自尽当场，敖渲一气之下尽诛天帝使者，而后带着敖钰来到帝君神殿。  
应帝听他说完之后，沉吟不语。  
敖渲看对方迟迟不发话，有些急了。“君上，敖渲此来只为救敖钰，并不是为了寻求庇护，其余之事，敖渲会一应承担，绝不牵扯君上。”  
只见面前帝王那深邃的眼底似乎有一道意味不明的光芒一闪而逝，忽地一甩袍袖，拍案而起。“当年，为他四处征战的，是我族大军，如今他忌惮于本座，又统率无能，以至天兵不敌，竟还妄想强逼我族龙王前往和亲，天帝无道，欺我族至此，实难容忍。”  
此言既出，殿中众人心底皆是一惊。  
早在天地初成之时，天家取烛龙内丹用以镇守锁妖塔，再到之后应龙奉旨下界助战轩辕氏，却被以荒唐理由强留凡间，直至助禹治水有功方得重归神位，龙族与天家的矛盾其实久已有之。只是之后龙族有了应龙帝君统领，不再直接听命于天帝，矛盾才稍稍有所缓和。  
可后来，又有了应帝抗旨不遵、私自追随二公子下界，以及助荧惑飞升这两件事，使得当今天帝对应帝的忌惮甚深。如今敖钰中毒身亡，敖渲又杀了天帝使者，应帝此言，意欲何为？  
敖渲听对方这一番话，心中不免有些不安。“君上，您……您该不会……”  
“本座可以助你。”应帝回身看向敖渲，瞳孔深邃，看不出内里含着的情绪。“只是，你亦需应允本座……”  
“……政，你究竟想做什么？”  
“魔主所求的东海龙王，应不是你，而是你身在凡间之时，替你代领东海的敖泝。魔主既对敖泝有意，得了敖泝，必定退兵。”  
“让敖泝去见魔主，务必保证魔主退兵，且在位之际不会再起兵戈。而你，带上敖钰前往凡间，不要再回来。”  
“政！你为何突然……你……”  
应帝想做什么，此时已是再清楚不过，可等敖渲彻底想明白对方的真正目的，已是许久以后。  
云端之上，一名手执长剑的青年侧身而立，任凛冽的风将他的衣袍吹得扬起。  
风声猎猎作响，却盖不住那金石相击的声音——  
“吾应龙帝君有令——”  
“今天帝无道，欺吾龙族。龙族众生，可愿随本座，杀入凌霄，逆天改命！”  
话音落下，那云端之下的浩瀚大海，霎时翻腾起惊涛骇浪；万里晴空转瞬间乌云密布，虽不见电闪雷鸣，却疾风甚雨，厚重的雨幕将云下的一切模糊成暗色，巨风卷起波涛，宛如直插天际的碧蓝海柱，再猛地坠下，一片震天巨响；在那海潮翻涌之间，龙吟喧哮四起，响彻九天。  
四龙卫于应帝身后单膝下跪，“属下，愿随君上。”

-第二十六章•金荆琉木（中）-   
第二十七章•金荆琉木（下）

文曲星君于战争之初便毫不犹豫投入了叛军阵营，武曲星君消极迎战，就连一向得天帝器重的雷部众神亦在其统领普化天尊的带领下相助叛军，再加上由天界战神之称的应龙帝君率领，龙族叛军之势几如破竹，直逼凌霄宝殿。  
然而这场从一开始便似乎没有悬念的战争，却以一个出乎所有人意料的结局告终——  
应龙帝君在成功诛杀天帝太子尤不久后，潜入凌霄殿中击杀天帝未果，两败俱伤，而后与天帝达成协议，称愿束手就擒，条件是天帝退位，且天家必须对其余人等从轻发落。  
天帝应下了条件，一场所有人都认为会发展为滔天浩劫的战争便这样结束。  
因太子身亡，故由二公子斯接掌天帝之位。  
除几名首领外，龙族叛军一概赦免；  
命龙卫桓、权、英下界治世，并由文曲、武曲二元星君、及雷神普化天尊分别辅佐。  
除此之外，也还有些身负重罪实难赦免的：  
龙卫炎于战时损毁天柱一根，故命其以真龙之身代之；  
鹿卢早在下界之时便曾大肆杀戮凡人，如今又屠天兵，杀伐过重，鉤出剑灵，受二十道雷火之刑，若劫后余生，则永世打入地府，再不得为祸生灵；  
应龙政，夺其帝君封号，剜去应龙翼，入紫竹林受万年极刑。

尾声一  
天倾一角，四极不稳。  
龙卫炎立于损毁的天柱之处，看着天河水朝这处肆漫而来，自云端倾泻而下，汇成一道星辰飞瀑。  
行刑之人走上前，道：“龙卫大人，时辰已到。”  
龙卫炎点头，示意他已知晓，正当他即将化出龙身之际，一尾白龙忽然自远处飞至。只见那白龙盘旋腾起，同时，修长的龙身忽地燃起火焰，迅速蒸腾起来的炽热将在场众人熏得睁不开眼。  
龙卫炎怔怔看着眼前发生的一切，双眼泛着赤红，许是因为不远处的热气灼烧，亦或是火焰的倒影。  
待火焰褪尽，眼前赫然一根新立的巨大天柱直入穹顶，其上依稀可见银白光辉熠熠。  
天帝闻知此事，道，既已有人代罪，龙卫炎罪愆可赦。  
后，龙卫炎拔剑自刎于天柱之下。

尾声二  
古旧的刑架上血迹斑驳，辨认不出原本的颜色，也不知曾有多少有罪之人命丧于此。  
被锁链洞穿的肩骨剧痛不已，鹿卢无力地靠着刑架，仰首望着穹顶，静待天罚降临。  
“鹿卢，你可知地府中有一人一直在等着你？”  
“……属下……不知。”  
“据说，那人找了你许久，只想与你说一句话，用他的话说，是一句欠了你许多年的话。”  
“……”  
“鹿卢，你可要去见他？”  
“属下并不知那人欠了什么话。属下与他，无话可说。”  
一句话……  
那人竟然认为，他们之间，只消一句话，便可偿尽所有。  
他曾说，此时攻赵，必能长驱直入，一举攻下邯郸，江山一统，指日可待；可那人却命他即刻班师回朝。  
他曾说，他愿一生效忠大秦，为国尉，为武安君；可那人认为他自恃功高，拥兵自重，有不臣之心，要收回兵权，将他赶至阴密。  
他曾说，此时六国对秦忌惮甚深，纵是举全国之兵再攻赵国亦是无益，时机不当，此战必败；可那人说，若是不愿出征，他便不必再留在咸阳了。  
在杜邮，接过使者手中的剑的那一刻，他才真正明白自己的念想是多么无望与可笑。  
他以为对方是爱他的，其实对方不过将他看做一个征战天下的工具，无用了，便可丢弃。  
对一把只知杀戮、毫无感情的剑，又何来那所谓的“欠了许多年的一句话”？  
他们之间，当真无话可说。  
天罚之后，便会被送到地府去。去了地府，很有可能会碰见那人。那人会对他说一句话，然后就会从此解脱，认为他偿还了欠他的所有。  
不要。  
不想见他。  
如果可以，最好永远也不要见他。  
“时辰到，行刑——”  
鹿卢剑灵，亡于第十五道天罚。自上古而成的不世神兵，从此空余一个锋利的躯壳。

尾声三  
“天权，下界之后，若是我寻不到你，该如何是好……”  
一旁的青年笑道：“你既为龙族，下界之后必为君王，身边怎能少了如我这般文韬武略的人才？只怕到时候我装病装死不愿出山，你还要亲自来把我抬回去。”  
龙卫桓听他这么说，噘了嘴刚要反驳，却忽地被对方揽入怀中，在耳边道：“桓，相信我，我会找到你，守在你的身边。纵使连你的亲人都不喜欢你，与你为敌，我也会一直在你身边。”  
“你这话听着好奇怪，什么叫做连亲人都要与我为敌？我哪有这么惹人厌……”  
怀中人的嘟囔惹得文曲禁不住笑出声来，“我不过是打个比方，你不感动也就罢了，居然还计较起来了。”  
“哼，不与你说这个。”龙卫桓轻嗤一声，挣开了文曲的怀抱，转过身不去看他。  
文曲自身后环抱着他，轻声道：“怎么？该不会是恼了吧？”  
“天权……”  
“嗯？”文曲挑眉，隐隐觉得对方似乎要说什么正经的事，便也不再逗他。  
“虽然，我没有帝君大人那般的雄才伟略，帝王之才。”龙卫桓抬眼看向文曲，眼底满是认真和坚定。“但我也会尽力成为一个值得你身为臣子托付终身的君王。”  
文曲闻言，眼底渐渐盈满笑意，他牵起对方的手，道：“桓，我会为你上战场，治江山，与你携手看盛世太平。”

尾声四  
武曲笑着拍了拍身边人的肩膀，“看来，以后我们两人要相依为命啦。”  
龙卫权任由对方搭着自己的肩，拱手一揖，笑道：“既如此，今后还请武曲大人多多关照，不如我现在就封你做个将军，省得以后你还要向我来讨。”  
“等等，说了要互相关照、相依为命的嘛，只做将军的话可还不够。早前曾听你说过什么父兄基业的，我便做你兄长如何？征战四方，为你开创一番帝王基业。”  
“你若为我兄长，哪有我这个弟弟是一方帝王，却让身为兄长的你为我征战沙场的道理？”  
“唉，我只喜欢打架，上战场杀敌，手持兵符，策马天下。那些尔虞我诈的权谋之术，还是交由你来做吧。”

尾声五  
龙卫英一边走着，一边不时地转头打量跟在他身旁的青年。  
那青年微垂着头，一言不发地跟着，一身夺目的金甲，却步伐稳健，脚步并不沉重，可见其武艺极佳。  
龙卫英忽地一个旋身，拦在了青年面前；青年因他这一突然的动作顿了脚步，微怔地抬头看了他一眼。  
青年面如冠玉，身姿挺拔，举手投足之间甚有气度威仪，倒也不亏得其雷神普化天尊的封号。龙卫英以审视的目光将对方上上下下打量了一遍，终于开口道：“我似乎从未见过你。”  
“在下隶属雷部，与龙族诸位本就少有往来，况且……”青年说到这里，忽地顿住了，皱了皱眉，似是不好再说下去。  
对方那仿佛难以启齿的模样反倒引起了龙卫英的兴趣，他不由追问道：“况且什么？”  
“况且……”青年深吸口气，似是鼓起了勇气，抬眼直视他道：“你眼里从来只有应帝，自是不会记得我。”  
“哦？”听闻此言，龙卫英挑了挑眉。“你希望我注意到你？”  
青年并不回答，只是直直地看着他。  
龙卫英看他反应，不禁笑道：“我眼里有帝君大人，是因为我是龙卫，他是我的君上。至于其他与我无关之人，自是不需要我去在意。”  
“你想让我眼里有你，我便给你个机会，如何？”  
青年仍旧不语，但那黑亮的双眼中隐隐透出光芒。知他正等着下文，龙卫英也不再卖关子，接着说道：“我希望，能让帝君大人一观我手下的盛世太平。”  
他以手扶着青年的脸侧，望进那深邃的眼瞳，问道：“你可愿与我一同，开创一个千秋盛世？”  
青年重重地点头，坚定地表达了自己的意愿。面前俊秀的龙族青年因他的回答而展开笑颜，他看着对方，在心里暗暗发誓：只要有我身在一日，我都会是你最忠诚的臣子。

尾声六  
“！！”  
一阵脆响，殿中侍者往声音传来之处看去，才发现是新上任的天帝扫落了几案上的竹简。  
天书无字，除了天帝法眼，无人可以看出其上写了什么。侍者上前捡起落地的折子，正要放回，却听天帝忽地开口道：“扔了。”  
侍者愣了一下，却也不敢怠慢，捧着那一堆的折子便出了凌霄殿。  
天帝斯深深叹了口气，放下批阅的朱笔，揉了揉额角，试图按下莫名涌起的不耐情绪。  
方才那些，尽是痛陈对待叛军量刑过轻的奏表。  
眼前不禁再次浮现出那双深情凝望的眼眸，宛如秋水般清亮澄澈，透着从未改变的含情脉脉。  
应龙政，你这次，又是为了什么？你让我，如何是好？

-第二十七章•金荆琉木（下）-


	20. 附章•心字

附章•心字

凡间风云变幻，沧海桑田。  
然而，神界之中，不过是亘古不变地日复一日、年复一年。曾经一个痴情之人以生命燃尽一段跨越千百年的无望念想的大火，在拥有无尽寿数的仙家眼中，也不过是与以往稍有不同的一日罢了。  
在那之后又过许久，万年以来镇守锁妖塔的烛龙内丹灵力日渐衰竭，终于一日忽地崩碎，锁妖塔神力顿失，其内关押妖物尽皆逃散。  
天帝下旨命人寻找替代之物。然而，烛龙身为上古神灵，其内丹神力非同一般，岂是如此容易就能找到什么来替代的？故寻物一事，始终没有着落。  
这日，忽有一神人脚踏祥云来到天界，绛红衣袂之上暗金的绣线缭绕勾画，轻纱坠地，若细看去，在那水袖翩跹间，隐约可见其手里捧了一金漆檀木盒。  
那神人来到一片极空旷之地，那隐隐呈现焦黑的土地寸草不生，还带着些许暗红血色，与不远处不周山的长青松柏相称着，荒芜得有些凄凉，若让不知晓其中缘由的人见了，只怕实难相信这处毫无生息的土地亦属天界。  
红衣神人看着这片焦土许久，叹道：“当年你在这里，托我将来定要把此物交予他；眼下我如约而至，你却不在了。”  
“你一步步沦陷下去，我却从来无法阻止，想来我根本不配做你之友人。”  
“我还给他带来了一个选择。只是如今，就算明了他的答案，我又该如何才能让你知晓？”  
“替你见证这一切的结果，恐怕是我唯一能为你做的了。”  
神人在那处站立许久，才转身飘然远去。  
凌霄殿外守卫遥看远处一人乘风而来，其身着一袭绛色锦衣，手中捧了一木盒，忙上前一步，将来人挡在殿外。“来者何人？速速通报姓名。”  
只见那神人眼底隐隐闪过一丝不快之色，却并没有发难，只向着殿内朗声道：“散仙敖渲，求见天帝陛下。”  
守卫听着这名字似是有些熟悉，却又回忆不起，还待询问，只听传来天帝的声音——  
“请他进来。”  
既能让天帝陛下说出“请”字，守卫虽听得眼前之人不过是一名散仙，却也不敢怠慢，忙让开道路。敖渲垂眸看了一眼怀中木盒，皱眉犹豫了一阵，终还是走了进去。  
殿中那头冠十二旒玄冕的帝王，正是于龙族叛乱之后接掌帝位的二公子斯。当年那个儒雅的青年相貌未变，却沉稳了许多，一双明亮的眼眸深邃如静止的潭。  
面对神界之主，敖渲却是连个礼也不行，径直走到对方面前，将手中木盒置于案上。“小仙此来，是为给天帝陛下献上一物。”  
只见那盒上纹路精致，似是附着某种咒法，其内隐隐透出些灿金仙光，不知究竟装着何物。  
“许多年前，曾有一人托付我，待将来时机已至之时，将此物带来给陛下。”  
提起当年之事，天帝斯只觉心中似是有什么一闪而过，却太过迅速来不及捕捉。他缓缓开启檀木盒盖，整个凌霄殿内霎时盈满仙光灵气，飞虹流彩。  
过了一会儿，那光才渐渐淡去，却并没有消散，只在盒内物事之上汇成一道淡金的流光，回旋缭绕。  
早在盒开之际，天帝斯便一眼认出了眼前之物究竟为何，只见他那原本平静无波的眼底深处似乎有什么破碎了，其中波澜涌动，似是三分惊讶，七分痛惜。“这，这是……”  
敖渲淡淡接道：“应龙心。”  
此时天帝斯有如被一块巨石狠狠砸在了心上，压得他透不过气来。他咬唇不语，尝试着平复那一瞬间涌起的百转千回、情绪激荡，那捏着木盒边沿的指尖用力得发白。  
“这时当年他囚于紫竹林之时托付予我的。”敖渲说到这里，忽地笑了，可那笑意到了眼底，却转为深深的苦涩与无奈：“你可知，他央我何时将此物交予你？”  
天帝斯只稍一想，便隐隐知道了答案，登时心中一痛，霎时间胸腔阻滞得几乎要窒息过去。  
敖渲看面前人双眼已有些许泛红，心中对方必是猜到了。他想起当初自己听闻那人嘱托之时，怒火攻心得近乎抓狂，此时见眼前人如此难受，亦勾起他心中酸楚，连声音都禁不住有些颤抖：“他说，将来若是荧惑再临，便将此物送来给你。龙族半数修行在逆鳞，余下的半数修行，便在龙心。当年他之逆鳞可助那人飞升，那么龙心亦可……”  
敖渲却是再也说不下去，忽地抬手朝对方脸上扇去，怒道：“你……你究竟凭什么……凭什么能得他这样待你！”  
天帝斯被那一掌掴得偏过脸去，面上渐渐现出一抹红痕，但他此刻心痛如割，反倒觉察不到疼痛。  
原来，一切都是计划好的。  
当年荧惑飞升，被先帝下令降天劫阻拦；  
然而如今他为天帝，自是不会再命人阻止荧惑化身升入神界。  
应龙政，我欠你的，当真是永远都还不起。  
“应龙心，原本是留予你助荧惑妖身飞升之用。只可惜时机不巧，如今的你必须做出选择。”  
天帝斯立时便明白了这话其中的意思。“你指的是锁妖塔……”  
“没错。帝君大人与当年的烛龙同样为修炼千万年之神龙，故眼下唯有应龙心可作为烛龙内丹替代之物。”  
“凡间苍生，你之爱人。你必须二者择一。”  
敖渲说完，静待对方答复。但其实，不论作何选择都已没有什么所谓。逝者已矣，不论天帝斯答案为何，死去的人都不会知道了，便让他来见证友人付出一切换来的结果吧。政，你为他做了这么多，可有换来他心中一席之地？  
凝神思索的人忽地神色一动，显然是有了答案。“我听说龙心之上除了龙族半数修行，还聚有其一魂一魄，此事当真？”  
敖渲隐约明白了对方此问用意，顿时心底一凉。“确有其事。但荧惑化身魂魄完整，将应龙心炼化入其体内之后，那余下的一魂一魄会自行散去，并不会……”  
“我并不是这个意思。”天帝斯摇头，出言打断了敖渲的话。“若是这心上果真聚有残魂，那么，将之投入轮回之中，让其通过轮回之力重聚神魂，再塑肉身，是否意味着将来有一日他便可死而复生？”  
敖渲听了这一番话，竟一时难以反映过来，有些吃惊道：“你……你这是何意？莫非你……”  
“不论是镇守锁妖塔，还是助荧惑成仙，此二者我都不会选。”  
“他已经……付出太多了。”  
这番答复，真正出乎了敖渲原本预料，但他转念一想，只觉此事尚有不妥。“可魂魄有缺，心智必然不全，一个投身帝王命格的人，若是心智有损，你叫他该如何生存？更别提眼下只有这一魂一魄，根本不知要历经多少世轮回才可重聚完全。……”  
天帝斯沉吟一阵，忽道：“轮回虽可助他魂魄重聚，但想来他以往记忆是不会再有了。我随他一同下界便好。”  
“十世无妨，百世也罢。以我之能，定可永世保他平安。”  
说到这里，他郑重其事地将那木盒捧在手中，嘴角微扬，依稀是当年才情旷世的天帝二公子的风姿。  
“你若是随他一同下界，那这神界又该由谁统领？我可不知天家仍有其他公子。他发动叛乱助你为帝，你却要不知珍惜地拱手相让吗？”  
天帝斯听闻此言，忽地神色一顿，不知想到什么，眼里闪过一丝怅然，勾起一个有些无奈的笑容，幽幽叹道：“其实，原先我亦是不知的……”  
他说到这里，声音隐隐有些不稳，似是忆起什么痛心之事。“原来，我有一子，居于东海，以心字为辈，唤作敖无思。身为李斯之时，我亦见过他，我还记得那时，他名为胡亥，只是那时的我，什么都不知晓。”  
他垂首，以指轻轻摩挲手中檀木盒的边沿，道：“他为我做了如此之多，我却一无所知。”  
“前一世他为我付出一切，只望今后，他亦能遇上一个待他如此的人，平安喜乐，再也不会经历此般痛心纠葛。”

-附章•心字-


End file.
